Don't Leave Me
by A Battle Inside My Heart
Summary: Princess Annabeth and stable boy Percy have been best friends for as long as they can remember. Then they slowly start to grow deep feelings for each other. But the greatest war, between England and France is keeping them apart, when Percy is named Head Knight. Will their love stay strong enough? Or will Percy perish in battle? Percabeth and other canon couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is just a rewrite of the first chapter and I did change just a little bit to the prophecy. Just a little heads up for those who already read the chapter before. Special thanks to my beta for the chapter, SakuraFlutist! So for those who are reading for the first time here is chapter 1! Enjoy and leave reviews if you haven't done so. **

* * *

Sally Jackson ran farther into the woods, trying to escape from the henchmen her cruel stepmother, Regina, had sent.

She quickly removed her shoes and threw them on a creek. Then a small cry came from the basket she was carrying. Usually Sally would calm her child down, but there was no time. They needed to find a way out of the forest, and fast.

Seeing that the men were getting closer, she hid behind a bush, covering her head with her black cloak so no one would see her. The sound of the horses halting made her heart stop.

"Which direction did she go?" a henchman asked to who Sally guessed was the leader.

"I say we go west," another man said. "Besides, she couldn't have gone too far. Especially since Sally is carrying the little bastard with her."

The men laughed at his remark and Sally got angry. How dare he? Sally controlled her anger, but it kept building up the more they talked about it.

They went west after a while, but the young mother waited for another couple minutes until she could no longer hear their horses' hooves. She let out a breath of relief, happy that they were gone and away from her.  
The baby started to quietly cry again. Sally smiled and opened up the basket she had been carrying for two days. Sally carefully pulled out her small infant son. His eyes opened, showing his stunningly beautiful sea green eyes, just like his father's.

The young mother ran her fingers through his black hair. "Shh, it's alright." Sally whispered. "We're safe."

Even if the henchmen were gone, Sally refused to rest for the night, afraid that they would come back on her trail. She kissed her son's forehead and put him back in the basket full of soft blue blankets.

Sally put her hood back on and continued her long journey. Why did this happen to her? Why was falling in love such a hateful crime for her family? Yes it had gotten her pregnant, even if she wasn't married, but shouldn't her family have helped her get through it? The birth of her son wasn't an easy one, but it was kept secret for weeks until her stepsister, Sandra, found out. Immediately Sandra told Regina, who wanted the child and its mother dead.

The young woman couldn't stand to see her child hurt and ran away the very same night. It still amazed Sally that she hid her pregnancy from her family successfully.

After hours of walking, Sally couldn't take it anymore. Her feet ached, she couldn't move her toes, and she was starving. What was worse was that she could feel the cut Regina gave her start to open up again. She touched her side and her fingers were covered in blood. Sally heard her son whimper but didn't respond. She then dropped the bag, which luckily didn't hurt her son, and collapsed on the grass.

XX

Athena, the queen of England, was seven months pregnant with her second child (her first child was a boy named Malcolm). As was her daily morning routine, Athena was walking around the forest near the castle. She enjoyed the smell of nature and constantly found herself walking at night, but of course with a bodyguard or a lady-in-waiting by her side.

"Oh my child, how I wish I could see you now in my arms," Athena spoke, rubbing her rounded stomach. "How much I love you."

As the queen and her servant continued walking, the young servant saw something unusual; a hand was stretched out on the ground.

"My queen, wait here," the servant pleaded. She slowly walked over to the hand and gasped. A woman was lying flat on the ground, with a basket next to her.

Athena walked over and cried, "Oh my!" She and her servant turned over the woman. "Cheryl, go back to the castle and get a wagon! We must get this woman inside," Athena ordered.

Luckily a wagon was nearby, and in matter of minutes Cheryl returned. Athena ordered the driver and Cheryl to put the women into the wagon, and take her back to the castle. Right as they were leaving, the baby started to cry. Cheryl and Athena looked down at the small basket. Cheryl then walked over to the basket and opened it. Inside was a small baby that looked like it was just born. Athena ordered for the child to go inside to be checked on. Cheryl wrapped the small infant in its blue blankets and went on the wagon with the queen.

Athena had the small family of two checked on by the best doctors. King Frederick heard of the encounter from the driver and rushes to check it out himself. Upon arriving, Athena told her what she thinks happened but doesn't know the full story. After what seemed like centuries, the woman woke up.

She groaned and rubbed her head. "Where am I?" she mumbled.  
Athena handed her a wet cloth to put on her forehead. "There, now sit up carefully," Athena ordered.

The lady did as she was told. Her vision was a little blurry, but she could see where she was, an infirmary. There were other wooden beds covered with hay and a table that was covered with some blood. Another woman was present who held a child in her arms. Then Sally started to panic.

"Where is my son?!" she asked looking around. "Where is my Perseus?!"

Athena raised her hand to calm down the woman. "Miss, your son is safe. A nanny is taking care of him as we speak. I'll have her send him over if you'd like." She sat down on a chair next to the bed. "But first what's your name?"

"Sally Jackson," she replied.

Athena smiled and remarked, "Sally, what a lovely name. If you don't mind me asking, why were you collapsed in the woods? Is someone after you and Perseus?"

Sally felt the tears coming. She nodded her head. "Y-yes, my stepmother is after me," Sally told Athena, and then began her story.

Athena smiled at the love story the young mother had with a sailor, but it was forbidden between both families since Poseidon was a very wealthy duke, while Sally was poor. Still they managed to have a relationship in secret for almost two years. Eventually it became so serious for the young couple that they planned to run away and marry, which never happened. Poseidon was lost at sea, according to his father. It was a great loss for Sally, because not only did she lose her lover, but she also lost the father of her unborn child. The queen cried with Sally, when she spoke of Regina's death threats once she learned of Perseus's birth and the severe cut Sally received on the side of her stomach.

Sally broke down crying and Athena put her hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Sally. You're safe now."

Just in time, a nanny brought in Sally's son, Perseus. His eyes were open and his black hair was messy. He was still wrapped in his blue blanket.

"The baby is alright," said the nurse. "No sign of illness or injures."

Both women sighed in relief. The nurse handed Perseus to Sally and he started to laugh, happy to see his mother.  
"Perseus," Sally whispered.

Athena smiled and excused herself from the room, wanting to give the young mother some time with her son. Sally kissed his small forehead and he grabbed her pinkie. In a quiet voice, she began to sing a lullaby.

_"For one so small, you seem so strong._  
_My arms will hold you to keep you safe and warm,_  
_This bond between us can't be broken,_  
_I will be here don't you cry."_

Behind closed doors, Athena could hear Sally sing softly to Perseus. Her husband, Frederick, came up from behind and wrapped his arms around Athena. He noticed some tears coming from her eyes.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"We can't send her out," she said while turning to her husband. "She's been through so much! People are after her and her child; Frederick can she stay with us?"

Frederick sighed and peeked inside the infirmary. The king saw the mother singing sweetly to her child. He sadly looked away imagining the pain and suffering the woman had went through to get here, even if she hadn't intended to come to the palace.

He kissed his wife's soft lips. "She will be your personal maid," he began saying. "But first, she shall live in the castle as our personal guest."

Athena smiled. "Thank you! I shall tell her once the baby is asleep."

_"Cause you'll be in my heart, _  
_Yes you'll be in my heart,_  
_From this day on now and forever more._  
_You'll be in my heart,_  
_No matter what they say,_  
_You'll be here in my heart,_  
_Always."_

Sally finished her song and Perseus was sound asleep.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Sally had been in bed rest along with Perseus, to recuperate. Athena told her that she would stay in the castle as her personal servant. Sally didn't seem to mind it, for she was fond of the queen. Both women had become great friends. The king was happy that his wife had a friend that she could trust.

Athena was getting closer to giving birth. Her eight monthshad ended, and she was now in her ninth month. Perseus would soon have a playmate by his side, but the two children probably wouldn't see eye to eye until they were three. Finally one stormy night, Athena gave birth to a beautiful baby girl she named Annabeth. The kingdom was so joyous that they celebrated for weeks. She would be the heir to the throne, if Malcolm didn't take the throne himself.

Athena became pregnant again, a few months after the princess's birth, but she lost it halfway through the pregnancy. Of course they were devastated, but they still had Malcolm and Annabeth (which was important).  
Regina had given up on finding Sally after a month had gone by. She knew that Sally was out there, but didn't want to waste her money on men that couldn't find her, so Sally and Perseus were left alone. Both Annabeth and Perseus were growing up fast, and soon their fifth birthday had past.

**5 Years Later **

"Percy, wait for me!" cried out Annabeth as she ran after her best friend.

Percy was laughing, but he still managed to choke out a couple words, "Come on, Annie! We're almost there."

It was a beautiful day in England that morning – flowers were beginning to bloom, birds were starting to sing more, and the sun was brighter than ever. This showed that winter had ended and spring had begun, much to everyone's relief.  
After breakfast, the two children decided to visit the beach that was far from the castle. Of course, Percy's mother and the queen were taking them. They were walking behind them, instead of running like their children.

Annabeth collapsed on the sand, not caring that she was getting her dress dirty. Percy sat down next to her.  
"So princess, what do you want to do?" he asked the small blonde.

Annabeth, despite being five years old, had already shown great beauty. Her long, curly blonde hair was in a high ponytail and her eyes were grey like her mother's.

Percy had also shown to be quite handsome himself. His raven black hair was long and it sometimes covered his sea green eyes. Sally was sadly reminded of his father when she saw Percy's eyes.

She shrugged at Percy's question. "I don't know."

Then she thought of an idea. "I know, why don't we put our feet in the water?"  
Percy smiled and took his best friend's small hand. They walked to the water and took off their shoes.

"Don't go in far!" warned Athena. "Don't want you two drowning now."

"Yes, mother," both children said.

Annabeth picked up her dress, while Percy rolled up his pants. Percy grabbed her hand once more and then walked into the cold water. The feeling of the water hitting him always made Percy feel relaxed, so Annabeth sometimes joked that he might as well be a mermaid. Both stood in the water.

"Percy," whispered Annabeth. "Do you miss your daddy?"

Percy smiled sadly. "I didn't know my daddy, but I do miss him. Every single day. Whenever I mention him to my mommy, she gets sad, so I don't ask her anymore."

No one, except maybe Percy's mother, knew the whereabouts of his father. Annabeth had heard her parents talk about it with Sally before, but she sometimes ran out of the room crying. Percy couldn't help but splash a little bit of water at Annabeth. She giggled madly and did the same. Soon they were having a splash battle.

Athena sighed in frustration. Sally just laughed but stopped when her friend glared at her.  
"Children, time to go back!" Athena called to them. Both kids groaned but walked over to Athena with their heads down.

Athena giggled and took Annabeth's hand. "I'm not mad, but please be careful with your dress."

"Yes, mommy," said Annabeth.

* * *

In the castle, the king was having a council meeting about France, their enemy. It had all started over a silly affair, but it had soon turned into a war between England and France. However after five years of war, England won the war. But after nineteen years of peace, France seemed to want to go back to war.

"We need to send someone who can spy for us," suggested a member from the council. "Haven't you heard the rumors?"

Frederick ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Sadly, it has come to my attention about a possibility of a spy among us," he said. "That person will be found, and once he or she is found, they will be beheaded."

The king hated to give out punishments to people. But if it meant he was protecting his family, he would do anything. "I suspect someone among the staff."

A man with a white beard snorted. "Must be one of those maids. They always gossip and get into each other's business."  
The king agreed.

"That's true, Snow. I'm still going to be alert though; you all should be too."

They all nodded, and after arguing over a couple of new laws, they ended the meeting for the day.  
Frederick returned to the throne room. He sighed in relief when he saw that there was no one in the room. The king sat down on his throne and closed his eyes.

Out of nowhere a wicked laughed echoed. Frederick opened his eyes, knowing that the laugh belonged to only one person.

"Esmeralda," he groaned, getting disgusted by just saying the name.

A woman stepped out of the shadows grinning. She was of average stature, but was beautiful. She had long black hair that reached her waist and black eyes. Esmeralda had very pale skin which made her red lips stand out even more.

"Glad to know you remember my name," she said, sitting down on Athena's throne.

Frederick's blood boiled as Esmeralda ran her fingers through the velvet armchair. "What do you want?"

Esmeralda laughed, "There there, no need to get feisty." She snapped her fingers to lock the doors. "Unless you want to have some fun."

The king drew out his sword, pointing it close to Esmeralda's chest. "I said, what do you want?"

Esmeralda moaned but gave in. "Okay, okay, fine, we won't play. But I have something that might interest you."

"And what's that?"

"A prophecy."

This made Frederick heart stop. He slowly stepped away from the woman and put his sword away. "What do you mean by a prophecy?"

Esmeralda rolled her black eyes. "The ones oracles are requested to give!" she exclaimed. "Surely you must know since my grandmother gave you your own prophecy."

When Frederick was only two years old, a prophecy was given to him. Of course he went out to complete it once he was sixteen. It brought great glory to his soon to be kingdom. Now his own daughter or son would be given one.

Esmeralda, in a clear voice spoke out:

**_"A beauty will grow, young and wise. _**

**_Along with someone who's strong, _**

**_Loving, and protective of family. _**

**_Their love will be strong. _**

**_A bride will walk down the aisle to face her doom _**

**_An enemy will show in the ceremony of union upon the hand of his brother_**

**_Battle will break, along with hearts_**

**_Someone close to the royal family shall perish with the thunder. _**

**_A kingdom will fall for another to rise."_**

Frederick gasped at the last sentence of the prophecy.

'_A kingdom will fall, for another to rise.' _

"Wait Esmeralda, what do you mean–"

But she was no longer present in the room. It didn't matter though because Frederick knew the kingdom that will fall and who will be the two lovers in the prophecy.

* * *

**So like I said the only dramatic thing that changed was the prophecy and maybe it will be shown again later in the futures chapters maybe not. But most likely yes. Anyway thank you to those first time readers! I hoped you liked it and leave a review! **

**Sorry if the prophecy sounds stupid but it was the only thing I can make up so please deal with me. Leave reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love you all soo much! So much that I decided to upload this chapter! **

**Special thank you to, Aly, Annechase, Guest, kit catt luvs Percy j, whosaidblondescantread, kaileyschroeder14, and finally cmbanez! You are all amazing for taking the time to review and reading my story. So here is my treat for you lovely readers! **

**I don't owe Percy Jackson! If I did then I would've married him by now. **

* * *

**Annabeth POV (11 Years Later) **

I woke up early in the morning like any other day. I got out of my bed and quietly got ready to got out riding. Being a princess was a hard job. You are expected to be well mannered, polite, quiet, and not act like a total savage. One mistake can ruin your reputation. No pressure.

Like usual, I braided my hair to the side and put on another one of my casual outfits. It was just a simple white blouse that was tucked into my black pants. Then I slipped on my boots that reached my knees. Finally, I put on my necklace with a owl attached. My mother gave it to me on my twelfth birthday. I check myself in the mirror and then leave my room.

Quietly, I close the door to my bedroom. My family knows about my early wake up, but it would be rude of me to disturb them before the sun is completely up. I make my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Just like always, Silena was in there eating some blue berries.

"Good morning." I greeted my friend.

Silena looked up and smiled. "Morning, Annie."

Silena is a very beautiful girl and she is my cousin from my mothers side. Her and her sister, Piper were staying at the castle for awhile. Silena had long black hair that reached her waist, and beautiful clear blue eyes. Although, strange as it sounds sometimes Silena's hair would change to brown and her eyes to grey. But other than that, she was still a beautiful women.

She toss me a red apple. I caught it and began to take bites on the fruit. "So, you meeting up with Percy again?" Silena asked, grinning at me.

Percy has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. He has grown up to be a very handsome young man. Working on the stables with the horses has helped him grow some muscles. Also the fact he has been doing some training as a solider when he was scheduled.

I nod. "Yeah, I need to go." I said and grab some more apples to put on my bag. "See you later. Bye."

Silena waved me off. "Bye."

The stables weren't very far from the kitchen. If you leave from the back of room. We used the stables to keep in the horses and also use the extra room to keep the weaponry. Percy worked as a stable boy, since I was usually busy doing my royal duties. Him and his mother, Sally sometimes worked in the castle. Sally as a personal servant to my mother and Percy as my personal guard. Which I was fine with.

I walk into the stable and see Percy grooming my horse. He didn't hear me come in, giving me a chance to sneak up on him. I quietly tip toed over to him and screamed on his ear. He screamed back and turned around. Swinging the brush he had in his hand. I stepped back and laughed, holding my hands up in defense.

"Woah there, Seaweed Brain." I said, chuckling.

Percy groans but try's to maintain his laughter. "Not funny, Wise Girl."

I roll my eyes at the nickname he gave me. Then again, it seemed fair since I call him Seaweed Brain. I walk up to be beside him. When I said Percy has become handsome, I wasn't kidding. His black hair was short but it covered his eyes on one side. Because of training and being out on the sun a lot, his muscles have grown and his skin was now like a tan color. Percy has also gotten taller. In other words, my best friend is very handsome. He has developed a character and shown to be protective of his mother. Who he loves so much.

I walk over to my horse, Channing and put on her bridle. Percy helps me place her saddle chair and also helps me climb on. He does the same with his own horse, Blackjack. We walks out Channing and Blackjack out of the stable. Percy gets on his horse and soon we ride until the sun went up.

We stopped by the where we went when we were younger. Percy feeds Blackjack and Channing some apples. He helps me get off of Channing and I take out a blanket from my bag. I lay it out on the grass and sit down, taking out some food for myself. Percy sits down next to me. I hand him some blue berries. One of he's favorite fruits.

"I have something to tell you." Percy announces.

I nod, encouraging for him to go on. "What is it?"

Percy grins and says, "I'm being moved up as commander to the new recruits."

I almost choked on the muffin I was eating. Being moved up to such position was rare, especially if you were only sixteen. But, Percy has proven himself to be a great leader.

"Percy that's great." I hug him and whisper, "I'm proud of you."

* * *

We want to the stable and leave the horses. Percy comes with me to have breakfast with my family and his mother. Sally has become like a second mother to me. When she's not assisting mother, she's usually assisting me. Helping me with my tutoring sessions and getting me ready for balls. But another girl, Juniper does that for me.

Me and Percy went into the dining hall to see my family, Piper, Silena, and Sally waiting for us. When the doors closed, father looked up. He smiles at me and waves at me to come and sit. "Annabeth, finally we thought you were eaten my a wolf." He teased but looks at my riding outfit. "How was your morning ride?"

"A pleasure like always father." I replied with my low voice.

Father nods in approval and looks at Percy. "Percy, I've heard you've been moved up to commander." He says. "How does that feel?"

Percy smiled at my father. "A big honor, your highness. I am however worried about training the new recruits."

Father waves him off. "I doubt it. You my boy are a good leader even if you're only sixteen. I'm sure that all of the new recruits will follow your orders." He reassured Percy.

Percy nods his hand and begins to eat breakfast. Silena gives me wink and grins. I roll my eyes. I love my cousin, but she always thinks she's some love angel. Piper is the complete opposite of her though. Even if their twins. In the middle of breakfast my mother made another announcement.

"Annabeth, a prince from a nearby kingdom has asked for your hand." Mother says like it's the most splendid thing in the world. I nearly choked on the water I was drinking. Percy patted my back but he looked stunned as well at the news. I thanked him and looked at mother. "Whose this prince?"

"Prince Cameron, but he likes to be called, Cam."

I've heard of Prince Cam before from Piper. She described as dark but sweet. Now that I think about it, not much was said about him.

"Can't I just meet the prince?" I suggested to my mother. "I mean, what if I don't love him?" More like, I don't even love him or know him.

Mother raised a brow. Father grabs her hands and gives it a small squeeze. "Athena, it could be best if she meets him. Who knows, maybe Annabeth will learn to love him?"

Father and Mother stared at each other. Which Piper secretly called, soul bonding. It was when the two souls talked in mind instead of words. Creepy, I know.

Mother was the one to look away first. "How about a ball?" Silena squealed but stopped when mother glared at her. "As I was saying, we should have a ball and invite Prince Cam as our special guest. There you shall decide if he's the perfect one for you. You're old enough to make your own decisions, Annabeth."

I don't care if its unladylike, I get out of my seat and rush to hug my mother. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I repeated over and over.

Mother laughs, rubbing my back. "I'm expecting a ring on your finger before you are eighteen. Or I will choose." She warns me.

And by the sound of her voice, she wasn't kidding.

* * *

**Percy (POV) **

After breakfast, I went back to the stables to finish grooming Blackjack and Channing. My friend, Grover was already there doing my job.

Grover sold goats in the village to help out with his mom and Juniper. Who was one month pregnant. Nobody knew about the pregnancy, but me, Grover and Grover mother. I'm sure Annabeth knew but she would've told me by now.

"Hey, Goat Man."

Grover coldly laughed. "Ha ha, shut up Seaweed Brain." He says, annoyed by the nickname I gave him.

I chuckle and take the brush from him. "I'll take it from here."

He shakes his head and takes back the brush. "No Percy, you not working here anymore."

I take a step back. "Why?" Now I was confused.

Grover pats my shoulder. "You are now to work in the mornings with the recruits that they bring in. Most of them are young mean and boys from the village." My best friend went to where the weaponry was and pulled out a sword and a shield. "Charles, wanted me to give you this."

I took the sword and was surprised how light it was. Yet, it looked so deadly. "Is this a Riptide?"

"Charles, figured you would say that.

He made it just for you and for your first day as commander."

Charles was a blacksmith in the village. He along with his half- brother, Leo, are in the army. I used to be in the same group with them but now since I'm commander, I won't see them a lot. Maybe if I'm lucky, I get to lead them in battle.

Because I'll be talking to you lovely readers a lot, it's only fair if I tell you about the war. Actually, there isn't any war, at least not yet. The king isn't really in a good relationship with the king of Paris. Something about a affair that happened a long time ago, back when Frederick's father was ruling. Anyway, the affair caused a huge war between England and France which eventually was won by England. Of course the prince of France was enrage with anger he assassinated the Frederick's father personally. He was soon discovered and was killed in public hanging.

At the age of twenty-four, Annabeth's father took the crown, with Athena ruling by his side. They then had their son Malcolm and then three years later, Annabeth.

What's my life story, you ask? Well my friends there isn't much to tell. My mom told me she ran away from her home, because they wanted us dead. My father was rich and loved to be out on the beach. Like me. I think he knew of mom being pregnant of me but it doesn't matter if he did. My dad died or is lost at sea. Most likely dead. My mother is my only family left and believe me, I'll will do what ever it takes to protect her. She's only family member I have left.

"Percy?" Grover waves his hand in front of me. "Percy?"

I shook my head, breaking my thoughts. "Sorry, I was thinking."

Grover wiggled his eyebrows. "About Annabeth?" He teased me.

I groaned and pushed him back while he laughed. "No, we've been over this before." I reminded my friend of the conversation we had just two weeks ago.

Grover sadly sighs. He walks over to a stack of hay and sits down. "Dude, I know she's a princess, but Queen Athena might make a exception. You never know until you try. Besides, I see the way you look at Annie." He says in a teasing tone."It's the same look I give Juniper."

Okay, so maybe I do have a small crush on Annabeth. Who wouldn't though? She's so beautiful with her princess curls that fall to her waist. Those beautiful stormy grey eyes that sometimes catch my breath. Annabeth has blossomed into a rose, as we grew up these past few years. Who am I kidding? Thinking she will love someone who doesn't even meet her standards. I guess it's every knights dilemma.

The knight in armor falls in love with the princess...

* * *

**So I know it isn't much but hey how about this:**

**5 reviews = Another update by Monday or Sunday. **

**10 reviews = More than 4,00 words in the next update. **

**15 reviews = A Percabeth moment.**

**So you know what to do...REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, thank you, and thank you! For I want call you 'guys' all the time, I'm going to start calling you my Demigods! Or Olympians, which ever one you all like best. **

**A special thank you to kaileyschroeder14, selena8liu, whosaidblondescantread, followingmydreams123, SakuraFlutist, Annechase, santahohoho, amazingirl96, Girl 39, and finally TheLostDaughter! I love the reviews I got and yes I will try to check my grammar. In fact I have a beta now and besides that I do now do double check ups. **

**Other than that, thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Annabeth (POV) **

I was happy that mother was going to let me meet my 'future' husband. If I liked him then he will stay, if I don't then I get to pick another fiancée. It's not a terrible deal I must say, but I'm barely sixteen. Couldn't mother let me be a single girl until I was twenty? Just because she was married at eighteen doesn't mean I have too.

"M'lady," Called out Juniper. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, sorry I was off at the distance." I said.

"Is it a boy?"

My cheeks turn pink. "What? No! Juniper its nothing like that."

Juniper giggles and waves at me to sit in front of the mirror, for she can do my hair for the day. "My apologies, princess." She whimpers. "But do tell!"

I sighed, Juniper started braiding my hair. "Okay, so maybe it was about a guy."

"Who?"

"Honestly, I was thinking of what married life would be like." Juniper raised a brow. "Mother was talking to me about a prince in a nearby kingdom, wanting me as his bride."

"What's his name?"

"Prince Cameron." I said. "I've been told he was handsome by my cousin."

Juniper finished doing my hair and moved on to my makeup. "Is it an arrange marriage?"

I shook my head. "No, mother wants to throw a ball soon for I can meet and get to know, Cameron. If I don't like him then the arrangement is off."

"That's good then." Juniper finishes my makeup and goes inside my walk in closet. "What did Percy think?"

Although she didn't see me, I raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

She walks out with a simple lime green gown with two thin straps for the shoulders. Juniper then took out some diamond earrings. "What I meant was how did Percy feel about the possible arranged marriage?"

To be honest? I had no idea what Percy felt because I never asked him. After breakfast, he immediately excused himself and went back to the stables. I wanted to go after him and see what was wrong but mother wanted me to be dressed appropriately. And by appropriate that usually means, "Where a dress even if you are just staying in the castle."

"I don't know." I replied to Juniper's question. "I will see him later."

Juniper nods and excuses herself from my presence. I put on my dress by myself, my high heels shoes, and my jewelry. I look at myself one last time in the mirror and leave my bedroom. Carefully, I rush to stables and only find Grover talking to Juniper. Those two were cute together! And from what I heard, Juniper was expecting. She hasn't told me anything, I'm hoping that the subject would be brought up.

"Grover," I called out getting both of their attention to me. "Where's Percy?"

"At the training field." He replies. "He's commander now, no need to work as a stable boy."

I thank him and walk to the field. He field wasn't far, in fact if you turn to your right and keep walking forward you're partially there. I've seen the training the grounds before, but my godmother, Artemis doesn't like it when I go. Something about men just wanting to gawk at me or something, I don't know. I was younger when she said it. I put my head up and walk to the training grounds. There were some knights sitting in front of the weaponry all handsome, I must. Sometimes when my friends, Thalia and Hazel, are here we sneak out my night to see some knights having their own parties. We would dance all night until dawn. It's completely inappropriate for me to be acting wild, but I love breaking some rules. Most of the time.

I walk to the group of men who shushed each other when they see me. "I am looking for Commander Percy Jackson." It felt weird calling him commander, but it fits him perfectly.

A man- or boy - stood up and walked in front of me. He was handsome but bowed down and said, "My apologies for the way my friends are." He spoke for them. "I promise we shall greet you in a proper way next time."

"It's alright." I said. "No trouble, but I am looking for Percy."

The knight pointed inside a barn. "Inside" I thanked and headed to the barn but I heard him say, "Be careful though, Percy is teaching archery at the moment." He warns me.

I nod and walk into the barn and sure enough, Percy was helping a recruit shoot.

"Stopping shaking, it will make it worse. They're the enemy, they started this whole thing so don't feel like you are killing a innocent person. Remember shoot straight." Percy instructed to a boy, no older than seventeen.

The boy nervously gulps and aims for the fake dummy. He shoots in the center of the dummy.

"Woah!" Percy exclaimed. "Impressive, not bad for the first shoot."

The boy smiled and handed back the bow. Percy took the bow away, he pointed to another group of boys on the other side of the barn. Then the boy walked away to join the others.

"You're a good teacher." I said, walking up to stand by Percy's side.

Percy chuckled. "I try." His eyes stare at me for moment. He points at my dress. "Um...going somewhere special?"

I giggle, shaking my head. "No, you know mother about being proper and dressy up."

"Ah, makes sense." Percy brushes a curl of my blonde hair behind my ear. "You look beautiful".

I can feel my cheeks turning red. "T-thanks." I stuttered, that's weird.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked me.

This brought me back to the reason on why I came here. "Yes umm...what do you think of the upcoming ball?"

He raises a brow but answers anyway. "It sounds promising," said Percy as he goes back to practicing shooting at the dummy. "I guess it's fair for you to meet that possible husband of yours."

"Very fair." We stood standing in silence, with only the sound of Percy's arrows hitting the dummy.

Then Percy said, "Do you want to shoot?" He asked.

Never in my life have I ever held a weapon. The only closet thing I've held was a knife, but that was to only cut the meat during dinner.

"Is it safe?"

Percy shrugs. "Only if you let me guide you."

He hands me the bow and then a arrow. I try to mimic the position, straight back and not a tight grip on the bow.

"Loosen your left arm." Percy instructs. "Nice, now let it go." And I did, hitting the dummy on the stomach.

"I did it!" I cheered, dropping the bow. "That wasn't so hard."

Percy chuckles. "Yeah it just takes practice." He runs his fingers thru his pitch black hair.

"I know. Hey, can you-" I stop when I noticed how close me and Percy's lips were.

When we are this close, I push Percy back and always say, "I don't want your gems." Then, he would roll his eyes and stick his tongue out at me. But why does this time feel different? Why do I want to know how soft my best friends lips were?

"I...I need to go back to the castle!" I made up as an excuse.

Percy looks taken aback. "Are you sure? Is something wrong?"

I shake my head. "No." I coldly replied. "I just need to go."

Then I stormed out of the barn, leaving my very confused friend behind. My heart was racing, my forehead was sweaty, and my cheeks were still red. What was this new feeling that was aching my heart?

* * *

**Percy (POV) **

Throughout the whole day I couldn't stop thinking of Annabeth. Our lips were so close of touching. I wonder how soft her lips ar- Hold up Percy! This is your best friend that you're talking about. But still it would be nice to know. I walk over to the group of sixteen year olds. They were all from the village and some from the countryside of England. We let men from the ages of sixteen-fifty join the army.

I can also see my friends, Leo and Nico, sword fighting one another. I whistled loud enough to get everyone's attention.

"Now that was good training everyone. France has been threatening the royal family with war, so we must be ready to defend our country and our kingdom!" Cheers roared over the barn, soon everyone left to go back to their assigned cabins for the day.

Leo pats my shoulder, grinning. "Good job today."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

Leo was a very good hearted young man. The boy likes to make people smile and laugh. He always cracks terrible jokes, during the terrible moments. He does this so he won't seem so broken. When Leo was only eight, his house broke out in a fire. Burning his mother inside. Leo had a very close relationship with his mother but his aunt hated him. She always blamed him for the death of her sister. No one allowed Leo to live with them, leaving him to live on his own. Luckily, he found his way to the kingdom and soon became a knight. He also helps the blacksmith in the village, making new stuff for the army.

Now, Nico was the complete opposite of Leo. Even if they look related. both have black hair and brown eyes. Though his eyes look more darker like black coal.

He is more secretive of his life story than Nico. What I do know is that his mother passed away and he lives with his sister in the countryside. Not very far from here. I've met his sister before and she's a total sweetheart. Unlike her brother, most of the time. What's strange is that Silena always says she feels a family bond between me, Bianca (Nico's sister) and Nico. What ever the hell that means. Just like me and Thalia, Nico has a short temper. I suggest you don't mess with him. Nico holds grudges. A nickname we have for him is 'Black Knight', because he always black clothing.

"Hey, want to go into the village and get some good drinks?" Leo suggested.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Can't," he says putting his sword away. "Bianca wants me back home before twilight."

Leo waves him off. "Lame." He turns to me. "What about you, Percy?"

I thought about it. Usually, I would agree but now wasn't the time. "Sorry, Leo." I pat his shoulder. "Maybe next time."

Leo groans but goes to join Jason and Charles. Nico takes his black horse and leaves to go home. I pick up my own weapons and take them back to the stable, where Blackjack is. After that I go back to the castle and to my own room. My mom has her room next to mine.

As I was walking up the stairs, I hear a piano playing softly in the study room. Curious, I walk to room and not just hear the piano playing, but singing as well. It was Annabeth's voice.

_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need_

I've must made a noise for Annabeth stopped playing. She turned to see me standing by the door. "Percy?" She said. "What are you doing here?"

I bowed down to her. "Sorry, I didn't know if it was really you who was singing."

We awkwardly look at each and then at the polish floor.

"Percy, I apologize for my coldness back at the barn," said Annabeth her grey eyes looking more lighter, once she looked up.

I waved it off. "Don't worry about it. You're probably just worried about the ball." I guessed.

"Could be."

We stayed quiet again, until I blurted out, "You sing like an angel."

The princess cheeks blushed slightly red. How many times has she blushed today? "Thanks," she mumbled.

"I like the song you were singing. Never heard it though."

"A family friend taught me to play the piano. He's like a major music lover."

Music lover? I only know one. "By any chance was it, Apollo?" I asked but it was clearly obvious.

Annabeth's nod. "Yes, ugh he's such a flirt. His sister Artemis, always tells me about how he flirts with her servants and friends."

Apollo has been known around the castle for his cocky smile and his flirtatious ways. Apollo is also a musician, but doesn't know how to make a simple haiku to save his life. At only eighteen, Apollo is a ladies man.

"Do you mind playing another?" I asked my best friend.

Annabeth eyes went wide. "Are you sure? I'm not that good at it."

I put on my best puppy face. "Please?" She can't say no.

She groaned, "Fine." Annabeth turns and I hear her say, "Damn those eyes of him."

Annabeth sits on the stool and slowly starts to play another song. I walk over and sit down on another chair nearby.

Softly, the princess starts to sing.

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

Annabeth can easily be a angel or a goddess! The way her eyes shine under the light of the and the moon. When she flips her hair-Okay, sorry. I got carried away.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

Annabeth stopped singing but kept on playing the piano. It was a very beautiful piece of work, why didn't she tell me she could sing? I would ask but I didn't want to sound demanding.

She stops playing and looks down at her lap. "That's all I had so far."

I couldn't help myself but kiss her cheek. "Well, it was beautiful."

"Thanks."

We didn't say anything. I can feel my heart skip a best, whenever Annabeth took a glance at me. Why did I have to feel this way? She's a princes! I'm just a commander, and a stable boy (Even if Grover says I'm not, anymore.) Yes, I did have different feelings for Annabeth, but lets me real. It's not going to happen.

The doors bursted open and in came a very breathing Juniper. Her hair was messy and her forehead was sweaty from running.

Annabeth got off the stool and rushed to her servant. "Juniper, what's wrong?"

"Your highness," she addressed Annabeth formally. Juniper restrained herself but her hair was still messy. "Your friends from Scotland have arrived."

Friends? There is only two people I know from Scotland.

"Princess Thalia and Lady Hazel are here."

* * *

Okay so Thalia and Hazel weren't the worst people to hang out with. In fact, I like having both of those girls around. Thalia is pretty, I can say that. Same thing with Hazel.

Thalia is the princess of a small kingdom in Scotland. Her father is Zeus, a very powerful man besides his brother named Hades. She is second in line for the throne, after her brother Jason. Hazel's family is very wealthy, meaning she easily has a ticket to the royal parties. Her mother, Marie, is very greedy and pushes her daughter (whose only seventeen) to marry someone rich. Marie is married to a man named Pluto.

Annabeth walked to the throne room to greet her guest. I went with her to also greet Thalia and Hazel. It's been awhile since I last saw them.

We went to the throne and I see a average sized girl with spiky short hair and wearing a dark green dress.

Another girl was next to a middle age women. She was wearing a light pink dress that reached to her knees and pink heels. Her curly hair was tied in a tight bun, while her brown eyes looked around the room.

"Hazel, Thalia." Annabeth called, causing both heads to turn. She rushed over to them and caught both girls in a tight hug. "What are you doing here?"

Thalia pulled away and fixed her corset. "Me and Hazel are here for your upcoming ball!"

Wait a minute, I thought it would be in three or two weeks! Does Athena really want her daughter to be married? Ugh!

I walked over to the three girls and bowed down to Thalia. "Your highness." I said, kissing her hand. I turned to Hazel. "M'lady." I also kissed her hand.

Hazel giggled, "Percy, so nice to see you again." I saw the satisfied look on Marie's face.

Thalia groaned, rolling her electric blue eyes. "Aren't you just adorable." She said, but I knew she was being sarcastic.

I ignored her and then greeted Marie. Who kept looking at her daughter as if saying, "Play nice. He could be rich." Ha! Yeah right.

Frederick walked over to us, he patted my shoulder. "Annabeth, why don't you take our guests and Percy out to the garden. You might be able to catch Piper and Silena for lunch at the garden." He turns to Marie. "And Marie, me and Athena would want to discuss somethings with you."

"Of course, your highness." Both adults left the room, leaving us behind.

I was Annabeth's protecter and best friend. As a protecter I needed to follow her around the castle. When she's with her friends, I'm always stuck hearing their gossip.

"Oh my god, did you hear about King Stephan? He's such a hottie!"

"Can we go visit Leo? I want to see him again!"

Still can't believe Thalia said that.

"Hey where's, Jason?" I asked Thalia.

She shrugs. "He's coming to ball, but won't be here till next week."

Great! Now I'm forced to babysit these girls. Sure someone else will take my post while I'm out training, though it's mostly my job. That's just great.

We found Silena and Piper in the garden tables about to have lunch. We joined them, me being the only boy in the group. The servants came bringing some roasted chicken and a salad. For dessert they brought in chocolate cake.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Asked our servant, Charles.

Silena waved him off. "No thanks. We are all-woah." She whispered, looking at Charles with her blue eyes.

I raised a brow at the staring contest both were having. Charles, looked like he had just seen the most beautiful flower and needed to grab it. Silena was in struck by his appearance. He was tall, had brown eyes, and had dark skin. His hair was messy from working and training.

Piper nudged on her sisters shoulder. "Silena?"

The sound of her name had Silena come back to reality. "I'm sorry. No we are fine, thank you."

Charles nods and leaves to go back to the kitchen. Hazel and Annabeth squealed, teasing the red faced, Silena.

"You so like him!"

"Did you see the way he looked at you?"

Now, let the new gossip begin!

* * *

**No (POV) [Six Days Later] **

Deep in darkest part of France was another kingdom. Ruled by King Edward and his wife Queen Isabella. For years they have both tired to overthrow the Chase family, with little success. The only success they had was Edwards brother, James, assassinating the king. Only then getting executed by Frederick.

Both the king and the queen were middle aged but looked young. The kind had golden honey eyes and blonde hair that was covered by his crown. His skin was pale but it glowed under the light. Isabella was known to be a beautiful women. She had her long curly brown hair braided to the side, her lips were painted red, and her skin was also pale that glowed under the sun.

"Are you sure sending our son would be a good idea?" Isabella asked her husband. "What if they figure it out and he gets killed?"

Edward sighs, taking his wife's hand. "My love its for the sake of the kingdom."

Isabella sadly cries, as her son comes to the throne room. "My Cameron." She mumbled, letting go of Edwards hand and ran to embrace Cameron.

Cameron hugs his mother tightly. "It's alright, mother. I'll be fine." This was killing him too, but he will do anything to destroy the Chase family.

Edward stands up to hug his wife and son one last time as a family. Cameron was going to pretend he's a prince from a nearby kingdom and try to woo the princess of England. Once he succeeds, he shall murder the princess and then Edward would overthrow England once they won the war. It was a tough task but Cameron knew it could be done. A few days ago a letter was brought saying the prince was invited to a royal ball in England. It was a ball intended for Prince Cameron and Princess Annabeth to meet.

Edward had Cameron look at him in the eyes. "Now my son, promise me you will be careful. Become friends with the King and I'm sure he will have you join him when it comes to planning the war. Learn their strengths and weaknesses if you can. Woo the princess and she will be all yours to control." A servant gives the king a sword he used in his own battles. "Take this sword as your own to protect you in this journey. I used it to fight and now you shall use it the same way."

His son puts the sword away in his belt. "I shall father. I will make you proud." He promised the king.

Edward smiled, patting his sons shoulder. "You will, Cameron. You will."

Cameron kissed his mother goodbye and shook Edward's hand. "I promise to bring down England, so France will be declared rulers!"

Isabella smiled sadly as she watched her son leave. "Be safe." She whispered.

Cameron and some of his best knights went to the stables to get their horses, when a girl with red hair stopped them.

"Cameron, I need to talk to you." She says.

The prince groans. "Prepare my horse for me." He orders one of the knights. "This won't take long."

"Yes, your highness." He waited when all of his knights were gone to talk to the young girl. "What do you want, Rachel?"

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was a servant in the castle, along with her family. She was a beauty with long curly red hair and her big green eyes. The prince had taken a look at her and claimed to have 'fallen' in love with Rachel. They started a affair that soon became so much more. Cameron cared more about his appearance then his love so he broke it off. Leaving poor Rachel heartbroken. Before that he had one very special night with the servant girl. Now Rachel had some news.

"I'm pregnant." She mumbled, bursting out in tears.

The prince snorted out a terrible laugh. "Looks like that baby is going to be a bastard." He walked away from the poor girl. Who now had nobody to turn to.

Cameron went to the stables and climbed on his horse.

A knight then asked, "What did that bitch want?"

"Like every other, she wanted the crown so she faked a pregnancy." Cameron can feel how broken the girl was but he didn't have time to care.

Now it was time to break another girls heart.

* * *

**And that's it! Chapter 3, demigods! Okay help me decided. Demigods or Olympians? Which name do you like better? Remember I'm going to be calling you this, so choose wisely. **

**So looks like Percabeth has started to bloom. Also we brought in that adorable couple Silena and Charles! If you want to see more couples just tell me in the review! I also take some requests. **

**I got some good news and some bad news. This week I am going to Mexico to visit some family and I'm staying there for three weeks. The bad news is that there's a chance I won't be able to update this story and my HG story. I apologize in advance if I don't update fast enough. The good news is that I will be able to still write the chapters, so don't take I'm taking a break for good. **

**5 Reviews = More Percabeth **

**10 Reviews = More Leo! (I love that guy) **

**15 Reviews = Bringing in Jason so he can meet Piper! **

**Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are truly the best! A special thanks to TheLostDaughter, Guest, don't judge a book by its cover, Unbrokenwarrior, Annabeth-Evans, Love-Blue-Cupcakes, Questie, MunicoNinja11, Annechase, maggied123, Kimmie G914, and finally amazingirl96! Thank you all for reviewing and I still can't believe I'm at 31 reviews in the 3rd chapter. Thanks! **

**Songs that helped me write this chapter were: **

**Fall - Justin Bieber**

**Open Arms - Journey**

**So here's chapter 4! Enjoy! **

* * *

_A week later..._

**Percy (POV) **

For the past couple of days the whole castle has been running around with servants, trying to get ready for the arrive of Prince Cameron. I'm still hoping it was actually Jason arriving. It was still hard to believe that the ball was going to be this Wednesday. The king had a dress maker fit me for a suit, which I hated! The guy kept poking me with his bloody needle! I rather have my mom sew my suit together. Sadly, she's helping Athena making her dress.

Today, I was with Leo down at the village. He needed to pick something up from the shop Charles also owed. He was poor so he took a part time job at the castle as a servant. Silena has been asking for him after she took a glance at Charles. No on really tells her anything, thinking she's crazy or something.

"What do you need to get?" I asked Leo, following him to the blacksmiths.

"My new sword." He reminded me. "Also Nico's."

We eventually came to the shop and went in. The smell of smoke tickled my nose. I can feel the fire burning in the back of the shop, then it felt like it was burning my cheeks.

"Charles?" Leo called out to see if the blacksmith was in the shop. "It's Leo and Percy."

Charles came in to view, wearing a dirty white shirt, covered by a black apron. "Hey guys." He points at Leo. "Came for the swords? There in the back." He goes back and brings out two swords. One silver and one black.

He hands them to Leo and says, "The silver on is for you and the black one is for Nico. If you look closely you see some fire engravings on the blade."

Leo pulls out the sword, carefully looking for the fire symbols. "That's awesome!" He puts the sword away. "Thanks, Charles."

"Don't sweat it kid." Charles goes behind the counter, taking out a note pad. "That would be fifteen coins."

Leo pays the blacksmith some gold coins. As Charles puts the money away he asks, "So who was that girl back in the garden?" He asks me.

I grinned. "Why? Interested?"

Charles blushes. "Her name." He growls, not liking being made fun of.

"Silena Beauregard, daughter of Lady Aphrodite."

Both Leo and Charles whistled at the name. "Lady Aphrodite?" Leo questioned. "But she's hot! Charles, there's no way you have a chance! Ow!" He rubs the back of he's head. "What was that for?"

"For being such a negative person." I tell him.

Nico pouts, apologizing to Charles. "Sorry." He mumbled. Charles ignores him, rolling his eyes.

"So daughter of Aphrodite?" The blacksmith chuckles. "Damn, going to have to agree with Leo. There is no chance."

We all laughed, but stopped when me and Leo noticed how serious Charles was. I punched him lightly on the shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, Silena has been asking for you around."

A hint of hope flashed in his brown eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah! She's been asking around, including me and Annabeth the most. It's driving her sister, Piper, crazy with her questions." I chuckled at the memory of yesterday during dinner.

(_Flashback) _

_We were eating dinner, discussing about the ball again. Athena had plans of Cameron and Annabeth being the first couple to share a dance. It made my blood boil at the idea but when she asked me what I thought of it, I needed to be polite and say, "Lovely idea, your highness." _

_Halfway through the meal. Silena asked yet again asked about Charles but to Athena. "Aunt Athena, when is Charles coming back to work?" _

_Athena didn't answer but Piper was happy to do it for her. "Silena! Can you for once stop asking about this guy and shut the Tartarus up!" The whole room went quiet from Piper's sudden outburst. _

_Silena eyes filled with tears and excused herself from the table. She ran out of the room mumbling, "Why can't I just see him?" _

_Piper gasped at what she said and also excused herself. Going after her sister. _

_I coughed awkwardly and said, "Can you pass the chicken?" _

_(End of Flashback) _

I chuckle but say, "Come to the ball on Wednesday. Lady Aphrodite and her daughters will be there." I told Charles. "Bring something to offer to the princess, like a piece of jewelry or something."

Charles smiled, giving me a quick hug. "Thanks Percy. I will be there."

"Good."

* * *

**No (POV) **

"Announcing the arrival of Prince Jason of Scotland!" Shouted the jester.

Two knights opened the doors and in came a handsome young man. He had blonde hair that was styled up and big blue eyes, like his sister. Jason was wearing nothing special but a white button down shirt with a black vest and some black jeans with a pair of boots. Jason also had a necklace of a lighting bolt as a symbol of his kingdom. He bowed down in front of the king and queen.

"Your highness, it's an honor to be here." He says.

Athena smiles at the young man. "Jason, it's good to see you again. You may stand up now."

Jason did as the queen was told. Frederick walked over to the prince and greeted him with a hug. "You've grown! You look more like your mother."

"So I've been told." Jason turns to kiss the queens hand. "Athena, looking more beautiful than ever."

Athena blushes red, giggling. "Aw, Jason always the flatter one aren't we?"

"Where is Thalia?" Asked Jason.

"With Annabeth at the garden." Frederick replied, looking out the huge window in the throne room. "You are welcome to go out and find her. I'm sure she's with Thalia and her other friends."

Jason excused himself and left the throne room. He mentally tired to remember the way to the garden, but after not visiting England for awhile it was now taking its toll. Because Jason was the heir for the throne, Zeus (he's father) wanted him to learn the ways of ruling a kingdom. Which is why he barely comes over to visit with Thalia and Hazel. The last time he visited the palace was when he was twelve. Now Jason is seventeen. The prince was only four months younger than Thalia, still making the princess the oldest. Jason spotted the two princesses and another girl coming out of the garden.

He walks over with a smile on his face. "Hello ladies."

The girls stopped giggling over Annabeth's joke to see who greeted them. Annabeth smiled widely, running to hug the young prince. "Jason, I can't believe you made it!"

"Why would I? I mean I have to make sure that this prince is the good guy for you."

Annabeth giggled, punching him lightly on his shoulder. "Trust me, you two will meet eventually."

Piper and Silena stood awkwardly by the side, as Thalia and Annabeth talked to Jason.

Thalia mentally slapped herself. "Where are my manners? Piper, Silena. Come meet Jason."

The sisters walked and respectively

bowed down to a future king. "Your highness." Both girls greeted.

Jason chuckled, "No need for that." They look up at the prince and he kisses both of their hands. "Daughters of Lady Aphrodite, correct?"

"We are actually half sisters. Our mother had a affair but we still like to think we truly real sisters." Explained Piper.

Jason stared at awe at Piper. She was a true beauty. Her hair was the color of chocolate like her skin (but more lighter) it was braided down to her waist. What got the princes attention was how her eyes changed colors. One minute it would be green, the next it would be blue. That only happened when she blinked or her eyes hit the sun.

Silena giggled, "He's a goner." She mumbled, getting nudged by Thalia to be quiet.

Piper's cheeks were pink. "Are you alright, Jason?"

The sound of her soft voice had Jason snap out of his trance. "Yup, I was just thinking." He looks at Piper straight in the eyes. "You're beautiful."

Annabeth, Thalia, and Silena giggled madly at how red Piper now was. She was lost at words. No one has ever called her beautiful before. Well maybe some of her suitors, but they said it to please Piper, not because it was true.

"T-thank you." Piper stuttered. "I best be leaving now, I want to go the library." She lied and excused herself from the group.

Silena rolled eyes, disappointed at her sisters lame excuse to leave. She will talk to Piper later about it.

Jason awkwardly coughed. "Did I say something?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No, she's just like that."

'Yeah, she's afraid to fall in love.' Silena thought. 'How ironic. Daughter of Aphrodite, afraid to love. Mother won't be very pleased.'

Jason walked around more in the garden to catch up with the girls. He eventually left to go visit Percy at the training grounds.

When he was no longer in sight, Silena squealed. "He soo likes, Piper."

"How do you know?" Asked Thalia.

Silena gasped, putting a hand over her where her heart is. "I am like a Cupid when it comes to these things! I know when love is in the air."

"Oh you do? Tell me, Cupid, when's my love coming in?" Thalia wondered.

Silena sighed. "Soon. That's all I can tell you."

"Fine."

If only Thalia knew that soon was close to coming.

* * *

Prince Cameron arrived a day later after Prince Jason. He was greeted with wonderful new robes, made by the finest silk. Cameron asked to see the princess but was denied, for the king wanted the two to meet at the ball. It wouldn't be long since the ball is tomorrow night. Duchess and Dukes were expected to arrive, along with other kings and queens. Including some wealthy families from the village had a invitation to the party.

Percy and some of his friends were also going to the attend the ball. Leo and Frank were excited, thinking they will meet someone. Nico was going to make sure nothing goes wrong. Charles was just going to try to see Silena again. Only Grover wasn't really interested in going, he was going to stay home with Juniper. She didn't have to work that night.

Today was the day of the ball. Maids were running around getting everything ready and clean. Chiefs were going mad over the cake not being the correct flavor. Percy found it amusing when he made a quick visit to the kitchen and saw the chiefs yelling at each other. He was eventually kicked out of the room, one chief throwing bananas at him so he can leave.

A laughing Percy walked in the hallways where Annabeth's room was. She left her room and saw Percy walking and laughing.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked him.

Percy stopped to take a look at the princess. Her hair was in a messy bun, she was wearing some pants and a simple dress shirt. One eye was covered with makeup, while the other wasn't finished. She was obviously getting ready for the ball.

"Well?"

Percy coughed, blushing a little. "A chief threw some bananas at me because I was 'distracting' them. They got the flavor of a cake wrong so yeah."

Annabeth giggled. She walked up to Percy and ruffled his hair. "You go to your room and get ready." She ordered him. "The ball will start in five hours."

Her friend sighed and walked away. The princess rolled her eyes and also left to finish getting ready. Since Juniper was gone for the day, Silena offered to do her makeup and allowed Piper to work on her hair. Thalia was picking the dress and the jewelry.

Annabeth sat back down on the chair. "I didn't see him." She sadly mumbled.

"You'll see him at the ball." Silena reminded her. "Just be patient." She put on a champagne eye color shadow on Annabeth's eyelid. "Are you excited?" Asked Piper.

The princess didn't know what to say. She was nervous that's for sure. There was a chance she was meeting her future husband tonight. That is if she likes him and doesn't think he's stuck up. Her mother promised she can pick her husband if she doesn't like, Cameron.

"I'm just a little scared." Admitted Annabeth to her friends. "What if I don't like him? What if I can't find a husband, before I reach eighteen? Then how on earth will I love the man my mother chooses?"

Piper, Silena, and Thalia didn't know what to say. Although, Piper said she knew the prince it turned out it was a different Cameron. Not the Cameron Annabeth is meeting tonight.

Silena applied some color to Annabeth's lips to complete the makeup. "Well you know what they say? You can always marry your best friend." She said, giggling.

The princess eyes went wide. "Who?" Her friends groaned. "Wait you mean...Percy?"

"If the shoe fits." Said Thalia.

"He's like a brother to me! Sure I think he's handsome, strong, sweet, protective in the that cute way...that's not the point!" She cursed mentally for letting herself get easily distracted.

Thalia knew more of who Percy Jackson was. At the moment it didn't feel right to reveal the secret. When the time comes, she will have to do so.

"Sounds to me you have a crush on Percy." Thalia blurted out.

The other two girls giggled at now red faced princess. "What makes you think that?"

Thalia shrugged. "Just the way you two look at each other. Percy, he's a sweet and handsome guy, I'll admit. You probably haven't noticed but he might have some feelings for you that go passed friendship."

Annabeth had a lot to sink in. There was a strong chance Percy, her best friend, liked her more than friends. If so, what about Cameron? They haven't meet but he did basically asked for her hand. It would be rude if she just sent him away back to his kingdom, without giving him a true chance. She needed to put her own feelings aside to let another decide for her. Who knows, maybe Cameron could be the one.

* * *

**Percy (POV)**

"Mom, I just don't know how I'm going to handle it!" I was talking to my mother about the ball that was starting in just two hours. "How can I deal with Annabeth dancing with someone she doesn't know, and can possibly marry?"

My mother sighed, patting the second chair by her side. "Come sit, Perseus." She spoke softly. I usually don't like it when people call me by my real name, but my mother was the only exception. I sit down next to her. "Perseus, you remind me everyday of your father. He was also protective of what he cared about and loved most. You have most of his features also. I know you and Annabeth are best friends, but haven't you thought that maybe Annabeth just wants to stay friends? I know it's something hard to deal with but it's a possibility."

As much as I hate to admit it, mother was right. Like I mentioned before, Annabeth is a princess. I'm just Percy Jackson, commander of the knights. Whose in love with their best friend.

Mother stroked my cheek. "It's alright, honey. Hey you still have a chance to share a dance with her."

I smiled, knowing my mom was trying to make me feel better. "I know. Can you help fix my hair? It gets all over the place."

She giggles. "Yes, Perseus hand me that brush."

The two hours flew by really fast. Much to my dismay. Because of my close connections to the royal family, Frederick asked me to personally escort his daughter down the stairs. Inside I was celebrating with joy but of course I played it cool on the outside. Jason was escorting Thalia down first, then Cameron and finally it would be me and Annabeth.

Cameron and Annabeth still couldn't see each other so he was going to be introduced first, before the princess came down. I was the first to arrive where the doors were open and lead to the ballroom. I look at myself in the mirror to fix any small flaws. Nothing, so far so good. Then when I looked at the mirror I saw the prince. Cameron.

He was okay looking. Cameron looked like one of those stuck up princes, who think they are better than anybody. I met a prince like that before and god did I hate him. Cameron looks at me with a annoyed look. "Well? Aren't you going to bow down to your new king?"

I didn't bow down to the little brat. Yes, I was taller than him but only by one inch. "I won't bow down to a king with no crown."

Cameron looked taken aback by the way I talked back at him. He pointed his skinny finger at me. "Listen you filthy peasant, you will treat me with respect or I will have you beheaded!" The prince threatened.

I couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Beheaded? This ain't France, your highness."

The prince looked shocked at what I said and stayed quiet. Thalia and Jason arrived arm in arm. Being at the ball to represent their family was a huge deal to King Zeus. (Who couldn't make it.) One mistake and their family will be in shame. No pressure at all. To annoy Cameron even more I bowed down to Jason.

"Your highnesses." I greeted them as I kissed the back of Thalia's hand. Much to her annoyance and confusion.

Jason raised a brow but didn't say anything. I did see a small smile creep on his face though. After what seemed awhile, Cameron was being called in the ballroom. Then, Jason and Thalia. The guest and Cameron) needed to wait for a good thirty minutes until they saw Annabeth. She also needed to come down early.

I looked around the room and stopped when my eyes landed on a angel. Annabeth. She looked...I'm so speechless I don't know what to say.

Her hair was tied in a high bun with a few curls framing her face. The eyeshadow on her eyelids were a light champagne color and her lips were light but glossy. Annabeth was wearing a huge ball gown but it looked beautiful. The gown was a strapless with a sweetheart neckline. It was tighter around the waist, so it hugged her curves perfectly. The skirt and color of the dress was sparkly blue like the ocean.

I couldn't help but stare in awe. Speechless.

Annabeth awkwardly cough. "You can stop staring now."

My cheeks turned red. "Sorry." I mumbled. She takes my hand and we wait in front of the opening door. Annabeth was shaking and taking deep breaths every minute. "Hey, it's going to be okay." I reassured her.

"I'm just scared." She admits, a small tear falling down her cheek. "What if my mom does want me to marry him and not let me choose my own love?"

I wipe away her small tear. "She's the type of women to keep her word. Your mom will let you marry who you want to marry." I kiss her cheek, much to her shock.

The sound of the horns start to play, then I hear the jester start the introduction. "She's had blossomed into..." I didn't hear the rest but he must've spent a lot of time making the speech.

Before the doors opened I whispered in Annabeth's ear, "You look even more beautiful than before." That was when the doors opened to the ballroom.

Arm in arm we slowly walked down the stairs. Everyone was clapping and cheering for us. I can hear my friends call out my name and other princesses yelling out for Annabeth. Despite how unladylike it was. Cameron was standing by Frederick, glaring at me with his nose pointed up. Thalia was sitting on a chair by Athena, with Jason by her side. I led Annabeth to stand in front of her parents, I gave them a small bow and kissed both the queen and the princess's hand.

"Thank you, Percy." Said the king with a smile. I smiled back and left to go join the crowd.

I walked over to my friends. "So, how did I do?"

"Well you didn't fall." Said Leo.

"Which is good, nothing bad." Added my other friend, Frank.

"But I was hoping you would fall."

They laughed while I playfully punched Nico on the shoulder. The crowd erupted in applause again, when Annabeth and Cameron walked to the dance floor. My blood started to boil with jealousy but I kept my cool. Soon, Thalia and Jason went to the dance floor, along with the king and queen. The music was soft but a perfect melody. I wasn't surprised to see Apollo playing along with the musicians.

I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turned to see it was no one other than Piper. She also looked beautiful tonight with her hair in a perfect braid and the dress, in a champagne color, being a slim fit down the ankles. Piper isn't really tall but with the small heels she was almost my sized.

"Would you do me the honor in joining me in dance?" She asked me.

My friends snickered but encouraged me. "I would love to Lady Piper." I take her hand and lead the dance.

* * *

**Annabeth (POV) **

"But my father had said I've grown to be quite the man." Bragged Cameron as we talked by the fruit table. "And he also said I'm the charmer."

I wanted to roll my eyes but that would be rude. "I'm sure you are." I said with a smile.

Ugh! This was torture! After two dances with Cameron, I found out how conceded he is about himself. I did this, I did that, I'm a prince that's 'extremely handsome.' Okay, I'll admit it Cameron is good looking with his perfect blonde hair that was styled up. He's eyes were the color of blue and although he seemed perfect, Cameron had like a scar on his face. I would ask him about the scar but I didn't want to re-open wounds.

"Annabeth?"

"I'm sorry what?" I asked. "What were we talking about?"

"About the marriage proposal, do you accept?" He asks me, the sound of his voice filled with hope.

Crap. I was hoping if he would avoid that throughout the whole night.

"You see, Cameron, my mother-"

"Sorry to inturrupt but I was hoping if I can steal Annabeth for a dance?" It was Percy, coming to my rescue.

Cameron looked disgusted by Percy but waved him off. "I don't mind at all."

Percy takes my hand. "You okay?" He whispered.

I nod. "Fine, thanks for taking me. I needed to get away from him."

"So far not good?"

"Nope."

Percy puts his hand on my waist and helps my hand with the other. We start to slowly sway with the music. He twirls me around and for some reason we end up outside where the garden was.

"Looks like I was paying attention." Said Percy, sarcastically.

We laugh and take a seat on a near by bench. "Enjoying the ball?"

"Sort of." My lips curl to a smirk. "Saw you dancing with Piper." I nudge on his shoulder.

He chuckles, shaking his head. "It was just a dance. Nothing special."

"Uh huh."

"I'm serious." He frowns. Percy points up to the sky, "Shooting star, make a wish."

Although it seems childish, I close my eyes and make a wish. I'm not telling you what it is but I'm hoping it will come true. "Done."

"What you wish for?"

"Can't tell you or it won't come true, Seaweed Brain."

"Good memory, Wise Girl."

We stayed quiet and just stared up at the stars, with the music still playing softy from the ballroom. I took the time to see Percy under the moonlight. His hair was messy from dancing and it fell perfectly on his eyes. Percy was wearing nothing to dramatic but a simple button down green shirt, black slacks, and black shoes. He had on the trident necklace that Sally gave him for his birthday once.

"Checking me out?"

My cheeks flush red. "Oh god...no! I wasn't checking you."

Percy laughs at me. "Chill out, princess." He says. "I was only joking."

Again...silence. This is starting to become a thing for us. We would once know what to talk about, but now it seems like we are awkward with each other.

"We should go inside." Percy suggested, standing up. "Your parents might get worried."

I sigh, accepting Percy's hand to help me stand. Stupid heels. "Yeah you're right, lets go."

He takes my hand and we slowly walk back to the ballroom. Something changed in my heart. For some reason, the thought of losing Percy would be completely the end of me. We grew up, played, laughed, and cried together. When he held my hand I didn't want to let go-No wait not that. I never wanted to let go. Tonight I realized something.

Although I'm too afraid to admit it to anyone but I'm in love with my best friend.

* * *

**Well there goes Annabeth telling us her feelings for Percy. Do you think it's to rushed? I'm planning on making this story 30 chapters so yeah that's why it seems a little but rushed. But if it seems like it's REALLY rush just tell me cause I can slow it down. Anyway, there's chapter 4 for you guys! I apologized if I took awhile to update but since I'm in Mexico it's been hard to write because of the parties, cousins, and catching up with everyone. **

**Okay so here's the thing, who should Thalia hook up with? Nico or Leo? Please tell me cause I don't know with who! **

**The whole ball thing will keep going on in the next chapter but it will only be for half of it. **

**5 Reviews - More Percabeth**

**10 Reviews - A Jasper moment**

**Until next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, yes I'm alive! Sorry that I haven't posted in a while but I've been busy with family and my other story.**

**A special thank you too Runner of Sorts, Love-Blue-Cupcakes, don't judge a book by its cover, amazingirl86, Unbrokenwarrior, cmbanez, SakuraFlutist, and finally Xxjanxx. Thank you for the reviews! **

**I do not owe Percy Jackson! If I did then I would've directed the first movie myself.**

**Now lets go on with the story!**

* * *

**Cameron (POV)**

This ball wasn't the most intriguing, unlike the ones my father would arrange. The music sucked, women weren't beautiful, and worst of all they allowed filthy peasants from the village attend. I will admit though, I was having a little bit of fun. Annabeth disappeared from the crowd with that...knight! I'm the prince not him! I see the way he looks at her with lust and Percy only wants power.

"Wine?" Asked a servant with a tray of glasses.

I hastily grabbed one, waving my hand. "Leave." The servant left in a hustle, obviously afraid.

As I took a drink of the wine- oh my. My heart stop. Were my eyes fooling me? There she was, across the room talking with Prince Jason. She was a angel sent from above. I tap someone's shoulder, pointing to the girl. "Who is she?"

The man chuckled. "Your highness, that's Lady Piper. Daughter of Lady Aphrodite."

Lady Piper? What an odd name for a beautiful girl. I didn't say anything to the man and walked over to Piper.

I tap her should and she turns around. Her eyes were so...Beautiful.

"I beg your pardon?" She says, raising a brow. I didn't mean to say it out loud.

My cheeks were red from embarrassment. "I apologized." I offered my arm. "Care to join me for a dance?"

Piper looked stunned, looking at me and then Jason. "It would be a pleasure, your highness." She says with a lovely smile. Piper takes my arm and we walk to the middle of the dance floor.

I put one arm in her waist and the other is holding her hand. We start to sway to the slow music. "Piper, you're the daughter of Lady Aphrodite, correct?"

She nods her head. "Correct, I also have a sister, Silena."

"Lovely names you, your sister, and mother have. Very unique."

"Thank you."

We continued to dance for awhile until the music stopped. I held her hand and walked over by the drinks. I got us both some wine.

Piper shook her head. "I apologize but I don't drink." She told me.

"Come on, one drink won't hurt you."

Piper looks at me for a minute but shrugs. She takes the cup from my hand and takes a sip. "Is this red?"

"I think so." I take my own sip. "Tastes like it."

We don't say much as we take some sips from our wine. I took the time to admire her angelic beauty. Her lips looked like they're soft and the thought of me kissing those lips made me melt. Ugh! Why do I keep feeling this way? I came here to ruin England not fall in love.

However, that doesn't mean I can't fool around.

* * *

**Silena (POV)**

I looked around the room, hoping I can see Charles in the group of knights. Percy told me that he also trained as a knight, when he didn't have servant duties. Sadly, I haven't had any lucky. Piper was across the room talking to Prince Cameron. Then I saw Jason, glaring at prince. He didn't have to worry about those two, since Cameron came here for, Annabeth. Not Piper.

I shared my couple of dances with handsome knights and other important people. But it would've been better if one of those men were Charles. I know what you're thinking, "You don't even know him!" Well, the thing is I'm like love goddess when it comes to these things. (I'm pretty sure I got it from my mother). Anyway, I can feel when someone is another's soulmate or when someone is crushing on another. Strange I know. If people knew they would think I'm into witchcraft or something. It's bad enough jealous women made up rumors saying that I sold my soul to the devil to make myself beautiful. Trust me, I did no such thing.

Anyway, I went over to the table filled with food. Everything looked so good! Strawberries were covered with white cream and some chocolate cake looked so tasty. As I was eating a strawberry someone tapped my shoulder. I turned and my eyes went wide.

He bowed down in front of me. "Lady Silena." Said Charles. "Enjoying the ball?"

I swallowed the strawberry, wiping my dirty hands on the side of my dress. "It's lovely." I reply. "I didn't know you were a knight."

Okay maybe I did knew but the conversation needed to keep going.

Charles chuckles. "Been training since I was only ten." He tells me. "My father was also a knight but was sadly killed during the war with France. Mother is afraid the idea of me being a knight."

"I would be terrified of the idea myself. No mother should ever suffer the lose of their child." My heart a little for Sally and Charle's mother. Both women have to suffer thru the idea of their child possibly being killed while serving England.

I gulped, my head feeling heavy. "I need some air." I say in a low whisper.

Charles takes my hand in his. "Are you alright?"

"I just need some air." He takes me thru the crowd of people. I get a few strange look from the other women but I ignore them.

They don't know what love is.

* * *

**Percy (POV)**

"It's midnight." I said to Annabeth.

She looks at me, raising a brow. "How do you know?"

I point up to the sky. "You can tell by the way the moon and the sky look. The sky looks more darker and the moon shines even brighter." I explained.

"Interesting."

I can hear the horns from the ballroom being played again, meaning the ball has ended. I offered to walk Annabeth back to her room. She accepted the offer and she put her arm thru mine. We walked back to the ballroom and to see most of the loyal families saying their goodbyes to the king and queen. Annabeth sneaked her way out of the ballroom so she wouldn't be spotted by the other royals. She didn't like them at all but I was also convinced it was because Cameron was there with them and she didn't want to deal with him. This clearly showed me Annabeth wasn't interested in that little asshole, which meant goodbye Cameron!

Unless Athena asked him to stay longer, which I highly doubt. I walk Annabeth to her room, ignoring the teasing looks from my friends when we passed them. We eventually find ourselves standing in front of her room.

"Well, goodnight princess." I said and kiss her the back of her hand and her soft rosy cheek.

Annabeth smiled, leaning in to kiss me on the cheek. "Goodnight, seaweed brain." She giggles and closes the door.

I couldn't get rid of the lovestruck look in my eyes as I walked to my own room.

"Someone had a good time." Commented my mom as I fell on my bed. I can hear the amusement in her voice.

"Yeah, I did have a good time." I said as I started to take of my armor. Luckily, I had some clothes under so my mom doesn't see me naked. "Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. I love you, Perseus."

"I love you too mom."

* * *

The next morning was murder. My feet were sore, I had bags under my eyes, and-where I'm getting at is that I'm pretty exhausted from the ball. However, I forced myself out of bed and made my way to the dining hall for breakfast. When I go to the dining hall I see almost everyone is seated and waiting for someone. Frederick looked annoyed like his wife, Annabeth still looked beautiful despite of the bags under her eyes.

Piper and Silena were seated across from Jason and Thalia, Hazel was next to her mother who was sitting next to my mom. I noticed only one person was missing. Cameron. Half of me hoped he left, while the other hopes he got lost in the castle and couldn't find his way.

"Good morning." I said as I walked over to sit next to Piper.

"Morning." They each mumble. Servants came in each with two plates of food for us.

Frederick sighed when the his plate was in front of him. "Looks like Cameron won't be joining us." He says.

I can hear Annabeth mutter under her breath, "Thank god." She sits up straight and smiled softly at me. I return the smile.

Piper elbows my ribcage softly. I hear her whisper, "Stop staring and eat." She says.

I chuckle and pick up my fork. After a few minutes once we started eating breakfast, a maid servant walked in. She walks over to Athena and whispers something in her ear. Athena looks upset but nods her head and waves away the servant. I wonder what that was all about.

"Frederick," she looks over her daughter, "Annabeth, after breakfast I would like to have a word with you both." She says in a tight scary voice that usually meant it was something bad.

Annabeth raised a brow, putting a hand on Athena's shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

Athena touches Annabeth's hand and slowly removed it. "Yes, darling we just need to discuss some things."

And the conversation ended. Both Frederick and Annabeth didn't question the queen anymore as they continued to finish their food. I took a glance at my best friend but she was more focused on looking at her food then us. I can tell she was starting to get worried at what her mother wants to talk about. I'm still hoping Annabeth will kick Cameron's ass goodbye and back to his kingdom.

I finished my food and excused myself from the table. I decided to go to the training grounds to practice my archery. It was Sunday, which meant people were at their jokes resting for another week. I liked Sundays cause it was more peaceful and very quiet in the stables. Usually the other men were back at the village with their families. They consider it as a short vacation. (Even though they can go back to their families during the week.)

The bows and arrows were inside a cabinet. I grabbed some arrows and a nice bow and set up the dummy. I start shooting on the dummy from his head to his stomach. Will, Frank, and Austin are three of the most promising knights when it comes to archery. They can hit the dummy with their eyes closed! That's how good they are. After a few good hits, I put away the bows, remove the arrows from the dummy, and then grab some knives to throw. Personally, I'm more of a expert at sword fighting then the other fighting techniques.

"Percy?" I hear a soft yet gentle voice call for me. "Are you here?"

I turn to see Annabeth catching her breath. Her neatly bun was now messy and her dresses was a little dirty on the bottom. The grey eyes that always looked bright were now dark.

"Annabeth," I whisper and drop everything to run to her. "Are you hurt? Are you okay? What happened?"

Annabeth throws her arms around me, like if I just suffered a near death experience and miraculously woke up. I returned the hug but felt odd that she just randomly hugged me.

"Are you okay?" I asked again but more calm this time.

"Mother," she says. "She wants Cameron to stay in the palace more longer."

Oh great! I'm stuck with that little snob more than I expected.

"I thought he was leaving if you reject his offer of marriage?"

My best friend pulled away and sat down on a block of straw. "That's true but first of all, Cameron got sick last night so mother insisted he stayed longer. Secondly, mother wants me to be with him for one whole day so I can make my decision clear. Eventually, last night because we left she didn't Cameron got the chance to redeem himself."

Damn. I hate this so much. I sit down next to Annabeth and take her hand. "Hey, it's just for another week." I tell her. "If we can survive that five year old snobby princess than we can survive this man monkey."

We both laugh at the nickname I gave Cameron and the memory when Athena forced us to care for another, but five year old princess from Scotland. It was so torture, we eventually forced Grover and Juniper to care for it while we took a ride on our horses. That day I lost a lot of gold coins.

Annabeth rests her head on my shoulder. "However, little Tricia had a good time messing up Grovers hair."

"That's true."

* * *

**No (POV)**

Jason walked arm in arm with Lady Piper in the garden, later that same day. The sun was out glowing like a star making it the perfect weather to have a nice troll around the castle.

"And that's how I got the cut on my lip." Said Jason finishing his story.

Piper couldn't help but let out a few giggles. "I can't believe you tried to eat a fork! You could've chocked to death if you swallowed it."

Jason chuckled. "But I didn't. I'm just lucky the house maid stopped me from killing myself."

The young heir was enjoying his time with the beauty in his arm. She was smart, funny, and kind. Piper was also having a good time with the prince, much to her surprise. She usually found royal people (except for her friends who were royalty) to be snobby and arrogant. But Jason was different. She couldn't tell how but he was just different from all he other princes she's met.

Both found a bench in front of a statue of a greek love goddess, Aphrodite. Piper shook her head at the thought of her mother claiming she could pass as the goddess herself.

"How are things back at the kingdom?" Piper asks Jason.

Jason shrugs. "Things are quite alright. Some problems here and there but it's nothing we can't solve. My father always finds a solution to things even if it seems possible."

Piper can recall Thalia's and Jason's father, King Zeus. Zeus was the kind of man you never wanted to mess with or cause trouble in his kingdom. However, he was soft around his family and friends. He fought alongside Frederick during the war against England. His battle skills and Frederick's strategies were the reasons England won the war.

"Is he helping you learn on how to rule the kingdom?"

"Yes," said Jason. "It's not a easy task I can tell you that also not the most exciting. Sometimes, I wished Thalia was the heir for the throne."

"Then why isn't she? She's the first born after all and the first born is always the heir, not matter the gender."

Jason sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Thalia and I are half siblings." He admitted much to Piper's shock. "Father had a affair with a servant which resulted in a pregnancy. Thalia's mother died at childbirth leaving father to have her in his care. My mother hated Thalia because father didn't stay faithful to her so he promised her that I would get the throne. Not Thalia."

Piper was so shocked at the news it took awhile to sink in. That explains why Thalia has a look of disgust when her mother is mentioned. If her mother survived childbirth then she wouldn't be considered a princess, but a bastard child.

"So that's why things run differently?"

Jason nods, sadly thinking about his mother and all the times she's treated Thalia so poorly. At one point in their lives, Hera locked up the princess at the highest tower for two weeks, for no reason. Once Zeus found out, he was furious with his wife that he literally kicked her out of the master chambers. This only made Hera hate Thalia even more. The feeling was mutual.

Piper without a second thought rested her head on Jason's shoulder. The prince couldn't help but blush a little from the small affection Piper was doing. He thought back of a princess who always had her eyes on him since day one. Hera tired to push her son into proposing to the girl but wouldn't. Since he was barely sixteen and wanted to marry for love. Not because he was forced to do what his mother wanted to do.

Jason put his arm around Piper's small waist, bringing her closer to him. Piper could feel her heart beating fast of how close she now was to Jason.

Piper lifted up her head and faced the prince. Jason eyes sparkled under the sun giving them a glimmer. Never in her life did Piper ever think she would grow feelings for someone, especially for a prince. Fate can be strange sometimes.

Jason was in awe of the way Piper's eyes changed color. One minute it would be blue the other would be brown. It didn't matter though. She was still beautiful in his eyes. He leaned in closer to Piper's face, hoping to feel how soft her lips were. But nothing happened. The young maiden stood up quickly and bowed a little.

"I'm sorry." She said, and left a confuse prince behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, Hazel was walking by the stables where the horses were. She decided to get some fresh air and to escape her mothers nagging about how she should've been more presentable at the ball last night. It was basically the same thing every time there's a ball.

"Make sure to show a little cleavage!" Her mother would say. "You might attract someone rich."

It really got on Hazel's nerves since she turned twelve! She is almost eighteen now but Hazel wasn't interested in marriage right now. Oh at least she hasn't found the right man. Her father was the only one who stood up to her mother about their daughter being too young for marriage. Since he was forced to marry Marie when he barely turned eighteen.

Hazel went inside the stables to get a closer look on the horses. She knew two of them belonged to Annabeth and Percy, while the rest were use for delivering messages to the village or somewhere far away.

A beauty of a horse caught her eye at the far end of the stable. She looked back to make sure she closed the door so she can know when someone else is coming in. The horse was big and it's coat was soft brown with pitch black hair.

Hazel wanted to touch it and her hand stretched out to reach to the horses head, when somebody shouted out, "Hey, what are you doing in here?"

The young women turned to see a man in his armor walking towards her.

"I only wanted to touch the horse." She simply said in a low voice. "I didn't mean to intrude."

He walked towards her, his eyes locked with hers. "You shouldn't be here all alone. Robbers like to come and try to steal our horses," he explained grabbing some hay from the ground. "The last thing we need is a lady to be kidnap." The knight fee the hay to the horse.

Hazel shifted away from the knight. She took the time to see the features the knight had. He was tall (probably being twenty) and had a babyish face (which Hazel thought was cute). His hair was cute short and styled up. Even though he had all of that armor on, Hazel can tell the man was muscular.

"What's your name?" He asked, Hazel.

Hazel let out a cough. "Lady Hazel Levesque." She said. "And you?"

"Frank." He said, looking deep into her eyes. "Frank Zhang."

* * *

**And lets it here for Frank! That's another couple meeting. So again I'm sorry this took awhile to update but like I said, I went to Mexico and got caught up with a wedding and some things that involved school. While in Mexico somethings happened to me (good things) and some much happened that I got so many inspirations for new stories. I have one in mind that probably will start to be posted in December. More details will be in my bio but some things will change since this is a new project that I'm working on. **

**Anybody watched Sea of Monsters?! I want to see it so bad! Leave it in the review if you did and tell me if it was good or bad. I heard it wasn't as bad as the first so that means for me that it didn't suck. Just tell me how it was and I'll try to watch it when I can. **

**Anyway, what do you guys think? Love or Hate? I'm sorry if this isn't the best chapter but I just needed to update.**

**I'm serious though, who should Thalia hook up with?! Nico or Leo? I need answers cause I want her to have someone.**

**5 Reviews = More Percabeth**

**10 Reviews = Leo time!**

**15 Reviews = Jasper moments.**

**20 Reviews = Faster update **


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all...HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEAWEED BRAIN! Can't believe you are finally seventeen! You are literally my hero and I will never forget you since you are part of my childhood.**

**Percy: Aw thanks! *throws kisses at me***

**Me: *Blushes* Oh god I just can't!**

**Annabeth: Just get on with it and stop looking at my boyfriend!**

**Me: *mutters Kill joy to Annabeth***

**I love you guys literally so much! I basically (almost) hit 50 reviews and this is barely the 6th chapter!**

**Special thanks to Goddess of Idiots, Love-Blue-Cupcakes, Unbrokenwarrior, SakuraFlutist, coolo123, Iamaguest123, kitty kat,**

**WiseGirlandSeaweedBrain, and finally Cake. Thank you for reviewing! Love you my demigods! Or was it Olympians? Oh well I'll just call you both then for now on.**

**Like always I do not owe Percy Jackson or the characters. If I did Leo would have a girlfriend and Thalia got together with Nico.**

* * *

**No (POV)**

The past two days have been extremely painful for Annabeth. She was forced to spend the time with Cameron and so far she isn't convinced. The princess couldn't wait to tell her mother that the prince wasn't the one to marry.

Another problem she had was her growing feelings for her best friend, Percy. When Annabeth wasn't with Cameron she would be with Percy. All the time. Sometimes she would be with Hazel or Thalia but it would mostly be with Percy.

Of course, the two would sneak off into the forest with their horses and usually stayed there until midnight or when people wouldn't miss them. That's when the rumors started. Servants couldn't stop talking about the two best friends who might be having a secret affair. This false rumor eventually made it to the ears of the king and queen. Who both were surprised and shocked.

Which leads to the point that Annabeth and Percy were in the throne room with Frederick and Athena. Both were shaking nervously, although no one had said a word just yet.

"Annabeth," said Athena. "Percy, do you know why you are here?" She asked the two best friends.

Both shook their head, feeling the tension that was slowly building.

"We have heard...rumors about you two sneaking off into the forest past curfew." Said the king.

"Do you have any idea how bad that makes you look?" Added Athena with disgust in her voice. "What will the other royals say if they hear about this? Annabeth, your engaged for heavens stake!"

Annabeth looked up at her mother. "Mother, you said I can decided who I marry!" Recalled the princess. "I do not wish to have Cameron be my fiancée." She finally admitted to her parents. "I don't love him."

Frederick and Athena sadly look at each other. It has been on their shoulders for awhile now and it seemed fair that they now shared the news to their only daughter.

"Annabeth...there is something you should know." Began the king. He motioned the princess and knight to come closer. "We have been having trouble around the kingdom lately."

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other. "Trouble your highness?" Percy asked a little confused of where the king was going with the news.

He sadly nodded. "Yes trouble Perseus. We have had paying off debuts and the kingdom is falling. Jewels from the mountains are no longer appearing and we need to money to support the army."

"Father? What are you trying to get to?" Interrupted Annabeth but she knew where this was going.

Frederick looked at his wife. Athena knew she was the one to deliver the news. "You must marry Cameron in just two months for his family can help us pay off our debuts."

Percy heart stopped while Annabeth started to feel light headed. But Athena wasn't finish.

"You and Percy can no longer see each other as much anymore. You have your duties as princess and he has duties as commander."

"Mother that's not-"

Athena held up her hand. "I don't want to hear it. Annabeth, I think it's time you should go to your chambers. Me and your father need a word with Percy in private."

Annabeth no longer can hold in the tears. She picked up her skirt and ran out of the throne room heartbroken.

Percy wished he can run after and tell her everything will be okay but he knew that would only make Athena angry. He went down on one knee.

"Your highness what ever you need to say please know that I care deeply for Annabeth for she is my best friend. Please don't let us drift away."

The thought of not laughing, smiling, and seeing Annabeth scared Percy to the end of the world. It would be even more difficult because he was strongly in love with her.

Athena felt very sorry for the boy she has seen grown up since he was brought in to the castle. She can still remember hearing the sound of Percy's cries from the basket he was inside of when Sally came to the castle. The way his green eyes looked at her for the first time with curiosity. Now those same eyes were looking at her daughter with love. So much of it.

"Perseus, you have grown up to be quite the young man." Began Athena. "I still remember your baby giggles and the way you cried when your mother wasn't around. I can also recall all of those times you and Annabeth would cause trouble for the servants." Athena stopped herself to chose her words. "Annabeth is my daughter. The crown princess of England and she will soon need to learn how to be a queen, wife, and eventually a mother. She won't have enough time to be with you for you also have your duties as a commander. Cameron feels threatened by you."

Percy head looked up at the queen. "Threatened?"

She nods. "Yes. He feels that Annabeth isn't given him the proper chance since she always wants to be with you. He has requested a single week with Annabeth without anyone, but servants, to see them. In this way it could give them to chance to maybe fall for each other."

Fall for each, Percy thought. Was it even possible for his best friend to fall in love in just one week? It is for Silena but not for Annabeth.

"Your highness, you can't force someone to love someone they don't even know but their name." Percy acknowledged. "I see the way Annabeth looks at him with nothing but despair and annoyance. When Cameron looks at her its only filled with lust."

Athena had shivers down her spine but kept a straight face. She too wasn't fond of Cameron but he was the best suitor Annabeth could have.

The queen looked over at her husband to continue the conversation. No longer able to look at Percy's eyes without feeling guilt in her stomach.

Frederick also hated the fact he needed to tell Percy to stay away from Annabeth but if this was the way for her to fall in love with Cameron, then so be it.

"Perseus, we are truly sorry for how things needed to be. Please try not to see her as much but it's alright to still talk to her when she isn't with Cameron." He raises up his hand. "You are free to go now Perseus and you have two days to spend time with Annabeth until Monday for that will be her time with Cameron for the week."

Percy nods and stands up, quickly bowed to the royals, and rushed his way out of the throne room.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Asked Hazel, holding up a tray of cookies and warm milk.

Thalia nods her head, also holding a tray but with fruit. "Yes, she will love this and it will make her feel a little better."

When Thalia and Hazel were coming back from the library for their daily reading, they were pushed to a side by a crying Annabeth. They didn't have time to react but ran after their friend all the way to her bedroom. She didn't explain what happened but faced down on her pillows. Both girls decided it would be best if they tried to make her feel better with some food. Delivered personally by them.

They knocked lightly on the door but barely heard a faint, "Come in."

Thalia opened the door and slowly walked in, Hazel closed it behind for no on to interrupt them.

"Annabeth, sweetie, we bought you some cookies and warm milk."

"Also fruit!" Exclaimed Thalia. "And lots of it cause we know you love it."

Annabeth didn't move but grumbled a 'thank you'. She long have removed her dress and changed to her white long sleeved blouse and brown pants. Her perfectly neat bun was now messy and was in a single braid to a side.

Thalia and Hazel put the trays on top of the drawer and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Do you mind telling us what happened?" Asked Thalia.

Annabeth sighed and sat up on the bed to look at her two best friends. "My parents want me to marry Cameron." She mumbled but they heard her perfectly.

Hazel gasped. "Are you serious? I thought they would let you chose."

The princess wiped her nose. "I did to but we are having trouble paying debt so they figured it would be best to sell their daughter to pay financial."

Hazel went to hug her friend. "Oh, I'm so sorry sweetie. Did you try to talk them out?"

"I did but it wouldn't have changed anything. My fate is set for me. I have to marry prince Cameron."

Right as she said that the doors bursted open. The three girls turned to see Percy out of breath from running. He walks over to them taking the glass of milk from Thalia, taking a few slips. Thalia glared at him once Percy hands her back the cup.

"Percy?"

"Annabeth."

"Cookies!" Exclaimed Hazel, holding up the tray of sweets for everyone to see.

Everyone turns to Hazel who blushed red but waves them off. "Ignore me."

Percy shrugs and takes Annabeth's warm hands in his. "Annabeth your father has allowed me to see you for these next two days."

Annabeth eyes brighten up at the news. "Really? What will we do?"

"Go off to the country side to the little cottage."

"Where we stayed during winter two years ago?" Guessed Annabeth. Percy smiled and shook his head. "Pack what you need Annie and meet me by the horses stables."

Percy was about to leave when he turns to Thalia and Hazel and says, "You are the only ones who know about this. Keep quiet."

Both pretend to zip their mouths. Percy kisses their cheeks and leaves to pack his own things.

The three girls were quiet for minute until Hazel picked up her tray again, "Cookie?"

* * *

Piper walked the halls of the castle, completely losing her mind. Since the day she and Jason almost kissed, the young women was avoiding him at all cost. During dinner, in the garden, in the library everywhere basically. But she just couldn't get him out of her mind. Piper has been sleeping restless because even Jason finds a way to enter into her dreams.

She decides to go and visit one of her best friends in the training grounds. Leo Valdez.

They were friends since the age of five until Leo moved away to the country side when Piper barely turned eight. About two years after Leo left he came back but broken and scarred for life. His mother perished in a house fire leaving him a orphan. He made it to the castle and joined the knights but was considered to young for battles. Even though wars in England was rare.

Piper ignored all of the knights stares and shouts, walking into the stable to hopefully find Leo inside. She didn't find Leo but did find Cameron practicing sword fighting with his personal instructor.

He took a glance at her and stops the training. Cameron walks over to her with a smile on his face. The prince kisses her hand. "What brings you here, Lady Piper?"

Piper blushes and gently removes her and from Cameron. "I was actually looking for my friend Leo Valdez?"

Cameron thought about it for a moment. "Tall, elf ears, and terrible humor?"

"That's the one." She says, giggling that the prince was now acknowledge of Leo's terrible jokes.

"Oh well then he might be outside with the rest of the knights."

"Thank you." Piper smiles much to Cameron's delight. "It was nice seeing you again your highness."

"Please, call me Cameron. No need to be formal since we are friends."

"Alright, your- Cameron." Piper smiles and was about to turn around when Cameron grabbed her wrist. She turns around to see him with hopeful eyes.

Cameron smiles but it slightly makes Piper uncomfortable. Unlike Jason's smile that always makes her melt.

"Why don't you take a walk with me around the garden? Queen Athena told me they planted some new full grown roses."

Piper wanted to object saying she needed to visit Leo but this was the prince. Rejecting the prince was like saying no to a pot of gold. She didn't like as much Cameron since he came here to impress Annabeth not her.

"Well? What do you say?"

Piper broke out of her thoughts. "Cameron it's a lovely invite but I sadly have to decline for I have another promise to meet Leo today." She smiles at him. "I apologize."

Cameron sadly smiled but kisses her cheek. "Then for another time?"

"Yes for another time." She promised and then left the stable. Piper went to another building where the knights all went and ate for lunch. Again some dared to wolf whistle at her but she ignored them.

If Artemis was here she would've threatened them with her arrows, daring them to wolf whistle her again. She despised men and no one really knew why but no one would ask. Piper luckily saw Leo sitting down with Nico and shoving a piece of meat in his mouth.

"Isn't that lovely?" Asked Piper sarcastically.

Leo looked up and quickly swallowed. "Holy crap Piper!" He stands up to hug her. "So good to see you again."

Piper giggles pulling away. "It is." She waves at Nico. "Hello Nico." He doesn't say anything but only waves at her. She looks at Leo and says, "Walk with me?"

Leo nods and offers his arm, which she gladly accepts. They say goodbye to Nico and walk away from the other knights. The two friends decide to visit the rose garden for their evening walk.

"Piper? Is something bothering you?" Asked Leo much to his best friends amazement.

They can literally read each like a book. "Yes something has been bothering me."

"And what is that?" They stop on a bench and sit down. Piper tells Leo about her confusing feelings for both Prince Jason and Cameron. Leo listened to her carefully and he himself didn't know what to think of Piper's situation.

Leo scratches his head. "Cameron is engaged to Annabeth isn't he?" Piper nods. "Well I honestly don't think Cameron is a very faithful man, since he has his eyes on you when he should really be focusing on Annabeth."

"That's what I thought! But then I feel bad since Annabeth isn't giving him the chance."

"True but he will now."

Piper raises a brow. "What do you mean."

Leo looks at Piper confused as if she should've known something already. "You didn't hear?" She shakes her head. "Cameron and Annabeth are spending a week together in the special guest house right behind the castle." He tells her.

Piper gasped, putting her hand over her heart. "But why? A royal couple can't live together until they are properly married!"

"Yes that's true but that rule seems to be a exceptional for these two at the moment."

The young lady thought sadly of her friend and what she had to go thru in just two days. Cameron can abuse her violently and sexually if he wanted. Knowing that no one will stop him. Piper sniffed a little but held back the tears.

"I'm guessing you heard this from Cameron's personal knights?"

Leo nods, running his hand thru his hair. "Yeah I hate those guys! They won't laugh at my jokes." He muttered.

Piper giggles put a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Don't worry Repair Boy, I think your jokes are funny."

His eyes light up. "You think so, Beauty Queen?"

She laughs. "Nope."

* * *

Annabeth looked herself at the mirror one more time before grabbing her bag of clothes and other utensils that she will need. Instead of those dreaded dresses, the princess was wearing a brown long sleeve shirt with black vest, black jeans, and her black riding boots. But she did put on a necklace and a ring that her mother gave her before.

She wasn't sure if her parents knew of her departure so Annabeth quietly got out of the palace and headed straight to the stables. The princess sighed in relief when she saw Percy giving Blackjack and Channing a quick feed.

"Percy," she says for him to know she came. He turns and smiles. "Annabeth." Both run into each others arms, letting Percy a chance to kiss her on her temple.

Annabeth pulled away. "Does my father know you are taking me?"

He nods, taking her bag. "I had a chance to talk to him alone in his study while you were getting your things. At first, he wanted to disagree but after some convincing he finally pulled through."

The princess sighs again in relief and goes and sets up her horse for the long journey. It was close to dusk meaning of they wanted to get there before dawn, they needed to leave now. Percy checked if they had everything in place and soon both were off.

Annabeth smiled as the wind hit against her skin making her shiver a little bit. Percy looks back at the princess. He holds up one finger meaning catch up never to him. She had Channing catch up to Blackjack and both calmed down the horses. Annabeth looked back and can barely see the castle from where they were now.

"We really traveled that far?"

"I know it's weird, huh?" Percy chuckles and takes out two apples from the bag around his waist. "Want one?" He offers.

She nods and takes the apple, taking small bites. "How far away is it from here?"

Percy shrugs pointing up to a pink cloud. "It's twilight right now meaning the moon will break out soon and the will be the only thing we will have for light. If we don't stop we can get there before," he checks his pocket watch. "Before eight tonight."

"Sounds like a plan."

About two years in the middle of winter, assassins were around the area of the kingdom. Fearful for the children's lives Frederick sended Annabeth, Percy, Malcolm, Piper and Silena to the nearest but safest cabin. It was abandoned and deep in the forest and no one knew it existed. They stayed there for a couple of days until knights came to get them saying it was safe to go back.

The thought of her brother being the protecter of everyone made Annabeth sad. She misses him deeply but knows that he is somewhere in the world doing what he loves.

"Annabeth?" She looks up at Percy. "We actually already arrived."

She looks up and notices that her Seaweed Brain was right. In front them on a few miles away was a small but a big cabin. It still had the wishing well in the front.

Both got of their horses and took them to the backyard and tied the horses to the fence. Percy fed Channing and Blackjack leaving some water for them. Percy instructs Annabeth to not make a sound as he went in to make sure the house was completely empty. Once it was clear he class for Annabeth to come inside and start a fire while he brings in the bags.

Annabeth was happy that the sun still up and hitting the windows giving her some light. She walked to the living room and started the fire the way she would see the chiefs start it. It didn't take long and Percy came in the cottage. He walks over the princess and puts a quilt around her.

"I heard it was going to be a cold night." He says and Annabeth wraps it tighter around herself. Percy sits down next her and both watch the flames go up.

Annabeth rests her head on her best friends shoulder. "How much freedom do I have until the wedding?"

"Two months." He says also resting his head on top of Annabeth's. "But time flies by so fast you will be in a wedding dress before you know it."

Some tears threatened to fall from her grey eyes but she wasn't ready to show how weak she was in front of Percy. The thought of marrying Cameron was terrifying. Also the fear of having children and bearing him a boy for an heir was pressuring. Especially, the progress.

Percy can sense her getting scared and he puts his arm around her shoulder. "Hey, everything is going to be okay." He kisses her on the cheek. "Okay?"

"Okay."

The raven haired boy smiles and stands up. "Come on." He says, offering his hand to help her stand up.

The princess looked up and took his hand to stand up. "Where are we going?"

He smiles, still holding her hand and taking her out to where the horses were. "Remember the hill?"

"The one that over looks the ocean?"

Percy doesn't say anything but has Annabeth go on Blackjack for they can share one horse. "How about we go stargazing?"

* * *

**(France)**

Back in France not everything was going easy for the royal couple. Isabella (or as she prefers to be called Bella) was starting to grow impatient for not getting any news on how her son was doing. Edward is constantly trying to calm her down with little success. She barely eats, sleeps, and is always talking about Cameron to her friends. The couple was discussing what he could be doing which makes Bella worry even more. Of course Edward tries to soothe but nothing will calm her down.

"How can I calm down when my son is in that filthy land doing what only god knows!" She says, walking back and forth in their study room.

Edward sighs, closing off his book. "Bella, Cameron will be fine. We have had the best knights and fighters train him for years now. I think it's clear that he knows how to take care of himself."

"That's true darling but he's my son and as I mother it's a nature instinct to get worried."

The king smiles and walks over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. "I love it when you get worried."

Bella giggles rolling her eyes. "Not in the mood Edward." She tells him. Edward groans but doesn't pressure his wife. They did share a long passionate kiss that was rudely interrupted when a knight came bashing thru the door.

"What is it now?" Groaned Edward and demanded for a answer to why the knight came. The king looks at the him and notices it's his brother, Emmet. "Emmet, what's wrong?"

"I don't know how to it happened or when it happened." He mutters still in complete shock.

Bella guides her brother-in-law to a nearby chair and sits him down. "Emmet dear what's wrong?"

After what seemed like a decade of waiting Emmet finally said, "It's Luke." He says. "He escaped from his cell."

* * *

**Well didn't that ended well? A lot of things happened in this chapter that I don't even know what to tell you guys! Im sorry if you don't like Luke but he is actually going to be very important to the plot later on in the story. For those who were expecting a Percabeth kiss its going to happen VERY SOON! I promise you. **

**So for the moment it seems that people are leaning towards Thalico as a couple but just in case I made a poll for you to pick who she should hook up with. So go and vote! **

**OMG who is excited for Mortal Instruments: City of Bones?! So stoked and I cant wait to see it sometime this week. I also listened to the soundtrack and my favorite song so far is Heart by Heart by Demi Lavato. **

**Anyway I hoped you like and I will try to update by maybe this weekend if I can finish it.**

**5 reviews = Jasper moment! **

**10 reviews = Percabeth kiss! **

**15 reviews = Leo and Cameron confrontation. (Fights could happen)**

**Lets make it to 100 reviews before the 9th chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is what happened...as I writing this chapter I started to get very into it and couldn't stop writing for hours! Until I literally fell asleep on my keyboard. Oops.**

**Thank you guys so much for your positive reviews it helps me keep going.**

**Special thanks to SakuraFlutist, iamaguest123, WiseGirlandSeaweedBrain, Thalia5634, Chief, Katie, and finally Goddess of Idiots (nice name by the way) Your reviews meant a lot to me and like I said it just keeps me going.**

**A quick warning: since this story takes place in the early 12 century there will be talks about prostitution also about sexual abuse. This story is STRONGLY rated T but this is just a warning for those who are sensitive of the topic.**

**Well I guess lets get on with the story! I do not owe anything of Percy Jackson but his blue food! Also don't forget to check out the authors note since I left a couple of important things.**

* * *

"This is just beautiful." Whispered Annabeth to herself as she looked up at the sky filled with millions of stars.

Percy smiles. "Nothing is more beautiful than you."

Annabeth blushes and lays down on the blanket. "I don't want this moment to end."

Her best friend also lays down on the blanket looking up at the starry sky. "Me neither." Percy turns to see her eyes twinkling under the moon. "Annabeth, can I ask you something."

She turns to him and notices he was serious by the way his eyes frowned a little. "You can tell me anything."

Percy sits up and takes a deep breath. "Do you believe people can fall in love with someone they've known for years?"

The princess froze at his question not knowing what to say. She did mutter, "What do you mean?"

Percy chuckles, "I mean is it possible for feelings to grow over time?"

Annabeth thought about it for a while. "If the person knew the person for years than yes it's possible for feelings to grow. That's what happened to my parents." She says smiling to the story her mother use to tell her of how her parents fell in love. It worked out well for them since they were both royalty.

Percy doesn't response but stares up at the full moon. He wouldn't be surprise if they find Artemis and her maidens hunting this late. They love to go hunting when the full moon is up and when the sky is starry.

"What are you thinking about?" Asks Annabeth, sitting up to look at Percy in his eyes. "When your quiet it means you are in deep thought. Which is rare for a Seaweed Brain."

He chuckles. "I'm just thinking about the future." He admits, rubbing a hand behind his head. "Like where we both would be. Are we still going to talk to each other? Will you be a mother by then? Will I be at war? Will I-" Percy was cut silence when Annabeth's lips crashed into his.

Percy didn't know what to do but to respond to the kiss. It was sweet, soft, and filled with love. This was Annabeth's and Percy's first kiss and they wanted it to last for an eternality. Sadly, both pulled away to catch their breath. They stared deeply into each others eyes and smiled sweetly at one another.

"That was-"

"Wonderful?" Guessed Percy. Annabeth chuckled. "How do you feel about me?"

Percy thought deeply about about the question and finally had the courage to say, "I love you, Annabeth." He says after all this time. "I always have and most likely always will."

"Oh Percy." She mutters, caressing his cheek. "Believe it or not but I love you too. More than you know."

Both smiled widely at each and kissed again for the second time. Percy knew he will never get enough of Annabeth's lips against his. How much he dreamt of her lips being soft were all true. Annabeth broke away from him and both rested their foreheads against each other.

"What does this make us now?" Annabeth asked in a low whisper.

Percy smirks and whispers in her ear, "Forbidden lovers."

* * *

Back in the kingdom in the next day, Jason walked along the waves in the beach. He didn't have any bodyguards or anybody with him during his walk for the prince wanted to be alone to clear his mind. Even though his head was filled with images of Lady Piper. Daughter of Lady Aphrodite who is considered to be the most beautiful and wealthiest women in all of England. Her and her two daughters are so beautiful people say they can pass as angels or goddess if they wanted to.

Since the day Jason first laid his eyes on Piper he felt that a link has been formed between them. A special link that he has only felt when he was around Percy and Annabeth. They had something magical that only true love can hold. Jason thought sadly about Piper maybe not wanting to return her feelings. After all he did have a serious talk with her sister.

_(Flashback)_

_Silena and Jason actually were at the library, both browsing for a romantic novel. Silena was having trouble reaching for a book and Jason was nearby so he helped her get it down._

_Silena curtsy at him. "Thank you, your highness." Jason smiled at her putting his hand up. "No need to be formal. Please call me, Jason."_

_She blushes a little. "Alright, Jason." Both walk to a small table and talk for until Silena asks, "So why were you in the romance section? Jason no offense but you don't look like the one who would read about love."_

_Jason chuckled nervously. "I just wanted to read something new." He says half-lying._

_The love 'goddess' (as she likes to be referred) frowned. "Jason, you start to sweat a little when you're lying. Thalia told me so." She says in a matter of fact way._

_Jason curses under his breath and looks at Silena. He can easily tell that she and Piper were related by the way their eyes changed color in the light. Also by emotion. It was truly a precious trait they inherited from their mother._

_"Silena, I need advice." Mutters Jason blushing. "About love."_

_Silena smiles sweetly at the prince, giggling a little. "Was that so hard to say? What do you need help with?"_

_"I don't know if I'm in love with this girl but she's all I think about. She's also so different from all the others that it makes me even more attracted to her. Her eyes amaze me so much that I can, literally, state at them all day and never get bored. What do you think?"_

_Silena puts a finger on her bottom lip thinking about Jason's situation. The love goddess knew that he was talking about Piper but wasn't exactly sure until she asked him. "Are you talking about Piper?"_

_Jason jaw hit the floor in shock. "How did you know?"_

_"It's easy I mean after all the men who laid eyes on my sister they always fall for our eyes. Besides, you have this twinkle in your eye when your with Piper or talk about her."_

_The prince whole face now was red from embarrassment. "Damn. You are one smart girl." He comments, making her slightly blush._

_"Jason, you are good man and not just cause they taught you to behave properly but because you have a kind heart." Silena sighs sadly. "Piper has been heartbroken before. Many times. That's why she has become distant from you this past day. Piper is afraid you will play her and hurt her after you get bored."_

_Jason didn't know what to say but, "I wouldn't dare hurt her or get bored of Piper. She is the star in my sky."_

_(End of flashback)_

Deep in thought Jason didn't even noticed he bumped into someone in front of him. "I'm s-Piper?"

Piper looks up and sadly smiles. "Jason, lovely seeing you here."

"It is also a pleasure seeing you here." He looks around. "Do you have anyone to keep you company?"

She shakes her head, pushing back a strand of hair behind her ear. "No mother was busy and Silena was off seeing Charles again." Piper giggles, a little thinking of her sister and her lover sneaking off all the time. "I swear those two are glued at the hip."

The prince laughs along with her. "They are just in love let them be."

Both didn't say anything to one another but looked at the waves crashing on shore. Piper awkwardly looked at sand, thankful she didn't continue wearing her dress but instead dress pants and a blouse. Her slippers were hanging in her hand.

"Piper?" Says Jason after a few minutes of silence. "Can we talk about...the almost kiss?"

Piper froze and looked up at the prince. "Why? Can't we just forget?" She asks hoping he can drop the subject. But Jason wasn't going to let it go that easily. "I can forget what happened but I can't forget what could've happened."

She looks around and takes his hand. "Come on, I know a place where we can talk."

* * *

"That is to great! I can't believe you traveled to Europe." Exclaims Hazel as Frank finished telling his story. "I wish I can travel around far away from Scotland."

The two friends were in the village, sitting outside the front porch of Frank's small little cottage. Hazel loved it the house and though it was a little bit to small for a man that's tall. Clearly, Frank wasn't rich or had a lot of gold coins in his name but Hazel didn't care one single bit.

Frank smiled at the girl next to him. "Why don't you? We can do it you know. Run away."

"They will catch us."

"Not if they find us." He says but chuckles. "It's just a fantasy really. You don't want to be stuck with a guy like me as your guard."

Hazel raises a brow. "And why not?" She asks the knight. "How old are you anyway?"

Frank rubs that back of his head. "Twenty-two. Turning twenty-three next month."

"Really? My birthday isn't until winter."

He smiles at the girl. "And how old are you? Fifteen?"

Hazel chuckles. "Seventeen." She looks at herself and sees the reason why Frank thought she was younger was because she was petite.

Frank laughs letting out a low whistle. "Damn." He mutters. "You are short for a lady your age. Not bad on the beauty section though."

Hazel blushes deeply hugging her knees to her chest. "Now you're just being sweet."

The knight smiles waving her off. "Nope. Just speaking the truth that should be told." Frank also blushes softly. "Do you want to get something to eat? I know this small restaurant where they serve amazing roasted pig."

Hazel thought about it for a minute looking up at the sky. It was still early in the afternoon and it wasn't going to get darker anytime soon. Her mother is usually at the castle, gossiping with Athena and Sally.

She takes Frank's hand helping him stand up. "Yes, lets go!"

* * *

"You didn't have to run away you know." Said Jason as he wiped away Piper's tear. "You could've stopped me or something just not runaway."

Piper shrugged looking into Jason's eyes. "I know but I just don't want to get my heart broken again."

Piper had taken Jason back at her house and were sitting outside on a bench that overlooked the whole blue ocean. Percy always loved the ocean that he even once jumped off the cliff and into the water. Not breaking any bones much to everyone's amazement. Although it did give everyone a major heart attack.

Jason took Piper's hand in his kissing the back. "Never in a thousand years will I break your heart." He promises. "I feel something so strong for you that I don't think I can bear the idea of not having you in my life. That's how strong it is."

Piper smiles sweetly at Jason and kiss his forehead. "I also have strong feelings for you that I can't control any longer." She admits to the prince, kissing him again but on the cheek. "Please don't hurt me." Piper whispers.

Jason grins and whispers back, "Never." He takes caresses her cheek and both lean in forward. Sealing their bond with a kiss.

They don't know what just happened with their souls but it has become one.

* * *

**Leo (POV) [I know. FINALLY!]**

I visited the village later that afternoon to pick up a order of raw meat for the knights personal cook. All of his friends were out enjoying their weekend with their family or girlfriends. Nico was supposed to stay with me over the weekend but went to go visit Bianca instead. I didn't really care but now I felt like a major loner. Something I've been used to for awhile now.

The meat shop wasn't too far from the castle so in a matter of fifteen minutes I was there. The place smelled like dead animals and some blood was splattered on the floor. Probably from chopping off the poor creatures head.

A tall man came came out the doorway noticing me right away. "You here to pick up an order?" He guesses.

"Yes under the name, Bane."

The man laughs. "Bane? One of the best customers I've ever gotten." He calls out for a girls name to get the two pounds of raw meat. Then looks at me from head to toe making me uncomfortable. "You Leo right? The one who sometimes works with Charles the blacksmith?"

I chuckle a little. "Yes, sir. Been working there since my youth."

He nods in approval and stays quiet. Then a girl no younger than sixteen came in holding a bag of the meat. She is drop dead gorgeous. Her hair was raven and glossy black eyes. Her hair tied in a messy ponytail. She was wearing a tight blouse that hugged her curves perfectly and a skirt reaching up to her ankles. Did I already mention she was beautiful?

"Here is the meat order, Mason." She says, handing over the bag. Mason smiles showing his crooked teeth. "Thanks Reyna." Then he frowns down on her. Hitting her behind that you can hear the slap echo. "Now go."

Reyna looks at me with a hard expression as if saying, 'This is my life,' and then leaves. I pay the ten coins and ask, "What's your relation with the girl?"

Mason raises a brow then chuckles. "Interested huh? She's actually Roman meaning they are good as lovers. If you know what I mean. Leo, just ask for the price and she will be all yours for the night."

My heart stopped at his last words. She was a prostitute? My thoughts go back to my mother who always told me to respect women and love them as if they were the only source of water in the world. I've never hit a women or would abuse her sexually. That's not the way I work.

I shake my head and getting the meat from the counter. "Thanks but no thanks. I got more respect than you know." And then I leave the shop. I take one glance and Reyna was right next to Mason. Smiling. But not at him.

At me.

* * *

"What took you so long, Valdez?" Questioned Bane as he took the bag from me and started to cut the meat in little pieces. "The others are getting hungry and Clarisse was ready to throw your horses head into the stew to make up for the meat."

I shivered when Bane mentioned Clarisse. One of the few females who is a knight in the army. She is one of the head knights and doesn't tolerate stupidity and weak people. Her and Percy bump heads with one another whenever it comes to war meetings. Seeing she's a better continent for commander than Percy.

"Well she doesn't have to behead Fetus for the meat is now in the stew." I sit down on a stool by the table and sigh. Maybe a little too loud since Bane heard him. "What got you down, Valdez?"

I look at Bane and notice him looking at me with a look of concern. Never knew he actually cared but decided to tell him my new grown love for Reyna. After I tell him that she might be a prostitute he thinks deeply about her name.

"Reyna you say? Leo hate to say it but she's a seller. Don't get me wrong I don't do that since I have a wife of my own but I've heard the other men say getting a piece of her."

I rub my temples, sinking in the fact that the girl I might have fallen for at first sight was a prostitute.

"Do you know anything about her?" I ask him. "Like who she is when she isn't...on duty?"

Bane thought about it and nods. "She's a Roman which explains why she doesn't have a accent like us. She's only sixteen and as far as I'm concern is a orphan or was abandon by her family here, not so long ago. Mason took her in but everyone knew he did it to sell her and earn some extra gold coins."

My blood boil when Bane mentioned that Mason was the one who started to sell her body for money. How much I just wanted to stab him to pieces.

Bane poured some stew in a bowl and puts it front of me. "I know what you're thinking and I don't want you to do something stupid. Eat up now and try to forget that girl." He left the kitchen, carrying the pot of stew to feed the knights that stayed for the weekend.

I eat the stew and although it was delicious but it didn't make me forget about Reyna.

* * *

**Percy (POV)**

I wake up late in the afternoon after a night of revealing untold secrets. Annabeth was right next to me still deep in sleep her head on my chest. Our legs were tangled together but slowly, without waking up Annabeth, I get up and go the kitchen. I notice I wasn't wearing a shirt (only pants) but I didn't care. It's not like anyone was going to see us. I hope. After a few hours of discussing our relationship me and Annabeth agreed to keep it a secret for as long as it stays secret.

Blackjack and Channing were luckily still tied on the fence outside and eating the green grass below them. I take two apples and offer the fruit to the horses. Both gladly taking the apple. I smile and pet Blackjack when Channing bumps her head on mine.

"Hey what the-" she didn't do it to bother me but to warn me. Something was moving in the shadows of the bushes. I go back inside and shake Annabeth to wake her up. "Wake up."

She wakes up but instead of looking at me Annabeth grabs my hands and judo flips me on the bed. Pinning me down and she gets on top. "What do you want?" She demands.

I couldn't help but start laughing kissing her quickly on the lips. "You got to stop asking Artemis about how to pin people down." I gently push her off me and get serious. "Hide and don't come out until I tell you to."

She starts to get worry the way her eyes go wide. "What's wrong? Are we in danger?"

"Not yet but Channing sensed something in the forest and I saw something moving in the shadows." I quickly put on my shirt and Annabeth puts on a blouse under her corset. I kiss her quickly on the lips. "Hide."

She nods and also kisses me but tenderly on the lips. I let go of her hand and go back outside to see the horses startled. Blackjack starts moving around like a wild bull and Channing is making noises. I calm both of them down and walk to where I saw the shadows. Every knight is trained to be quiet to ambush their enemy without them noticing they were even present. That strategy was coming very handy right now.

The noises stop and soon I can hear voices.

"Are we even there?" Asked to what appear to be a female voice. "I can't take it anymore."

"It's okay, I'm sure we are almost there." A man voice broke out talking to the women. "Please don't give up Rachel. We are almost there." They sounded tired, hungry, and exhausted. But I still needed to make sure they were a threat.

When they came closer the cabin I jump out of the bush where I was hiding and attacked the man. Rachel screams so loud birds started to fly away from their nests. I eventually tackle the man to the ground, pinning him down with my foot.

"State your name and where you are coming from!"

The man eyes were blue and wide from shock. "Luke Castallen from France but I promise you I'm no threat, monsieur!" I look up at the women and she nods to let me know he was telling the truth. I stand up and help Luke up.

"I apologize but it's my duty to check for any enemies."

Rachel comes up sniffing a little and hugged Luke from behind. "I promise you monsieur we are no threat but two people that needed to escape France." I see Luke look at her and slides his hand to her stomach. As if saying, 'Stay calm for the baby.'

I needed these two inside now. "Okay come with me." They do as said and follow me back to the cabin. I call out for Annabeth to come out wherever she is hiding. Both Luke and Rachel sit down on the two dinner chairs and take out. They looked so tired, exhausted and hungry that I give them some fruit and bread to eat.

Luke thanks me and lets Rachel eat the rest of the food. Annabeth walks in and right as she stood beside me both of the runaways gasped, left their chair and kneed down. "Your highness." They say starting at the ground.

Annabeth looks at me and back the them. "No need to be formal my friends. Stand up." They look at her in awe as if she was an angel sent from above. They sit down again and Rachel continues eating.

Me and Annabeth sit down across from them. I take the silence as a chance to see the two foreigners features. Luke was a tall man and probably someone who was strong. (He probably didn't fight back since he didn't want to risk getting killed.) He had blonde hair that was styled up, blue eyes, and a terrible scar on the bottom of his right eye that went down to his chin.

Rachel had curly red hair, big green eyes, and freckles all over her face. She was tall probably the same size as Annabeth. Rachel was beautiful alright but not as beautiful as Annabeth. By the way she hand one hand over her stomach told me that she was pregnant for maybe three our four months?

"What brings you here in England?" Annabeth finally asks them. "Doesn't the French people despise us for our riches and good lifestyle?"

Rachel shook her head. "No your highness that's only the royal family and half of the people."

"Besides we needed to get out of France as soon as possible." He adds taking Rachel's hand in his.

"Why?"

And that's when Luke tells his story.

Their lives started simple without any troubles at all. Rachel lived in the castle as a servant while Luke lived in the houses they gave for the knights. He was the youngest but best swordsman they have ever had. One day, Luke was accused of murdering the kings brother, Jasper Cullen. (Since he became the commander instead.)

Although there wasn't evidence against him, he was then sent to live in the deepest and darkest part of the dungeon that they called, Tartarus. He was only thirteen and lived there for nearly four years. I'm surprised of how well built Luke was despite not leaving once his cell.

Rachel on the other hand became pregnant and as punishment she was forced to feed the prisoners of Tartarus. That's where she met Luke and both slowly fell in love. After five weeks they both decided to escape the castle and with Rachel's help she stole the keys and let Luke out. No one had noticed but by now they should have.

"How long have you been in journey?" Handing her cloth to Rachel who was crying.

"Maybe for five or six days?" Luke guessed scratching the back of his head. "We just really needed to escape."

Call me crazy if you want to but for some very strange reason Luke reminded me so much of Cameron. They have blonde hair, blue eyes, and a scar on their face.

Could they possibly be related?

I couldn't help but ask, "How old you?"

Luke was seventeen and Rachel barely turned fifteen just last week.

Annabeth looked startled of Rachel's age because not only was she young but also pregnant with a baby. She also mentioned the father being royalty but he could be from another kingdom. I doubt the prince could be Cameron.

"If you excuse us for a minute." Says Annabeth taking my arm and leading me to the bedroom.

"What is it?"

"We can't send them out." She says her eyes getting teary. "Luke needs a job and Rachel needs to have a house over her head."

I knew where this was going but still asked, "What do you want to do?"

She smiles at me. "Get Luke in the army. If he says he's skillful then he will be very useful."

"And Rachel?"

Annabeth waves me off. "She shall live in the extra rooms that we have while Luke saves enough money to get a house in the village."

I thought well about it and as commander it was also my job to get new recruits when given the chance. I guess the chance was now.

"Okay Annabeth we will let Luke join the army and you handle the room arrangement in the castle."

She smiles widely at me and throws her arms around my neck. I laugh and kiss her head. "Lets go tell them the good news."

* * *

After I told Luke about how he can join England's army he quickly jumped to the chance. When Annabeth told Rachel can live in the castle she quickly bursted into tears and thanked her over and over again, during our way back to the castle.

It didn't take long for Luke to adjust the way we run training and soon he became Chiron's (one of the head knights) favorite rookie. He soon met Nico, Leo, Charles, and Jason. Then came in Cameron. Much to everyone (especially mine) dismay. Luke became quiet and stared at the floor.

"Have you seen Annabeth?" Asked Cameron looking around.

I knew she was somewhere in the garden with Rachel and the rest of the girls but didn't say anything. Then by the look of Leo's mischief smile I knew he had something up his sleeve.

"Actually, I believe I saw Annabeth walking alone to this place in the village. She looked rather lonely and seemed to be heading towards, The Chop."

Cameron raised a brow not knowing if he should trust Leo. "Are you sure?"

We all joined in to help Leo trick. "Ok yeah for sure. Go on now she looks rather lonely."

The prince of stupidity smiles and runs off to catch up with Annabeth. When he was out of our sight we bursted out laughing. Even Luke.

"Ten coins meat gets thrown at him."

And I seriously hope so. Or I'll do it myself.

* * *

**No (POV)**

Later that night Rachel sits in her new bed and looks at the small oil point of her parents that she managed to bring from France. She smiles sadly and puts the painting next to the night stand. Rachel lays down on the bed and touched her stomach. She was barely three months pregnant she discovered she was expecting and told Cameron when it was the fourth month.

Rachel felt the tears come up in her eyes again but they didn't feel down. It was as if her own tears were telling her to not think of Cameron for it will only cause her more pain.

Luke came in after a few minutes of bathing and changes to his night attire. He lays down next to his girlfriend kissing her on the forehead.

"How are you feeling?" He asks her putting a hand on her stomach.

Rachel sighs rubbing her temples. "Alright I suppose. I'm just very tired." But then she adds, "Why didn't you tell Percy and Annabeth your real name?"

"Cause I'm not a monster like them." He says referring to his family in France. "I didn't change my first name though only my last. My aunt always told me I was more like my mother than my father."

And it was true. While his mother was more kind and loving, Luke's father was more vicious and violent. Hating everything about England and often wanting to cause war. Maybe that's why his brother was the apple of his father's eyes. Luke was more like his mother while his brother was more like his father. But even if so that didn't mean he needed to frame him of a murder Luke didn't do.

One things for sure though, if France declared war on England Luke will do what ever it takes to make sure history will be written the way it should.

* * *

**So not the best way that I wanted the chapter to end but hey it sounded dramatic so I figured, "Why not?"**

**So school is starting for me next week and since it's the first week it most likely means I won't have homework basically. If I don't then mostly be expecting chapter 8 coming out on Friday. That's just a little heads up.**

**So anybody just love that Percabeth kiss and Jiper kiss that I managed to squeeze in? If so tell me what else I can do to make those couples life even more romantic!**

**A reader actually messaged me and asked if I write lemons in my stories.**

**Im sorry but I don't although if you guys wish for a lemon scene for Percabeth just tell me and I'll try to think of something.**

**Also Reyna finally came in but doesn't have the best life! What do you think Leo will do? I would love to hear your thoughts on the new couple! This also means we will have Thalico soon! If I can figure out a way for them to meet again.**

**Luke and Rachel huh? Bet you didn't see that coming but it's actually a couple that people put together in their own stories believe it or not. Love or hate them? Tell me in the reviews.**

**Question of the day:**

**Who do you think Luke is related to? There are two kings in France. King Edward or King Jacob. (Lol see what I did there?)**

**Leave reviews cause I love reviews so much!**

**5 reviews = Thalico**

**10 reviews = Percabeth kisses**

**15 reviews = More of Luke's background**


	8. Chapter 8

**You are seriously the best demigods ever! I got sixteen reviews in just like one week and I literally started crying cause it made me happy!**

**Special thanks to Guest, Iamaguest123, amazingirl96, Person, Guest, SakuraFlutist, MinecraftLuver, WiseGirlandSeaweedBrain, Guest, DruidTora, roselovemedana, guest, another Guest, and finally Goddess of Idiots! Thank you all so much for reviewing and especially MinecraftLuver who reviewed I think for four of my chapters. Again, thank you so much!**

**A little warning: In this chapter it's a little more dark than how I usually write it but I tried not to make it so bloody or violent. Just a heads up for those who aren't really a big fan of violence.**

**So besides that here is chapter 8! I do not owe Percy Jackson or Twilight characters!**

* * *

**Percy (POV)**

"I love you." I reminded Annabeth as I walked her outside. "Don't forget that."

She smiles at me and sneaks in a kiss

on my lips. "I love you too."

Today was Monday and the day where my love was forced to spend the week with Cameron. The leech that wanted to steal her heart for awhile now. Athena at first told her Annabeth that if she didn't like Cameron she can easily just reject him. But it turns out that the kingdom is having troubles with debt and needed money to support the kingdom, the army, and some of the villagers. Cameron's family was rich (very rich) so he was now officially her fiancée against her wishes.

Last Friday I admitted my feelings for my best friend and it turns out she also returned my affections. We kissed a couple of times and whispers words filled with love to one another. I wanted to show Annabeth my personal way of how much I loved her but I knew she wasn't ready. Which I didn't really mind since I'm also a virgin and lacked experience.

On Saturday we slept in very late (since we stayed up all night talking about our new relationship) but I was still the first one to wake up. That's eventually how I discovered the two foreigners from France. Our deadliest enemy for years, since Annabeth's father was a baby. Luke and Rachel were desperate and we decided to take them in the castle. Rachel would live as a guest until, Luke earned enough money to get their own place somewhere in the village.

They both were kind and I trusted Luke, for he didn't think we were evil like the royals did.

That's basically what has been happened in just three days.

Right now I was taking my only love to face the man she most dreaded to see everyday.

Annabeth takes my hand and we both take a deep breath before walking outside. The sun was covered by dark clouds and the wind hit against my skin, making me shiver. It was a gloomy day which made sense because if Annabeth wouldn't be by my side then my days would be dark. She's the sunshine of my day.

"Are you okay?" I ask her. Noticing her bright skin was now looking pale. By the way her eyes started to look darker I knew Annabeth was scared of what the week had in store for her. I move her shoulders so she can be looking at me in the eyes. I left up her chin. "Hey, everything is going to be alright. I will be in the castle and the training grounds, so whenever you need me look for me there."

Annabeth grand my collar and brings me down on her level to kiss me. I gladly return the kiss and I'm not ashamed if someone see us, like her parents. They should be shown what they are doing to her daughter and me. Wouldn't you want your child to live their life? Or do you want to control it every single minute of them? A cough was heard and I pulled away. We both look to see it was no other than Thalia and Jason, smirking their father's signature smirk.

"Well, looks like we caught them of guard." Thalia looks at her brother. "Didn't we, Jason?"

Jason chuckles, crossing his arms against his chest. "It's about damn time you two got together." He says as if he waited for this since he met us. "Do you have any idea how much Silena couldn't stop talking about you two not being together? Can't wait to see her reaction when I tell her what I witness."

"No!" We both shouted. His blue eyes go wide at our outburst. Thalia laughs and rolls her eyes. "Let me guess...it's a secret romance!" She gushes but in a very sarcastic way.

Annabeth blushes red, slapping her forehead. "If I had my dagger..."

Thalia laughs and hugs Annabeth. "I'm happy for you both." She says and hugs me also.

Jason pats me on the shoulder. "Are you sure no one else knows but us?"

I nod. "I'm sure and no one is else to know this." I say.

"That's fine with me." Both Jason and Thalia say

We talk for a little bit more and leave to get Annabeth to the guest house. Throughout the whole time walking we held hands tightly dreading the moment when we have to let go. The house was actually a little far from the castle so it took us awhile to get there but we eventually did. Damn it.

Me and Annabeth stood in front of the door staring at it to what seemed like decades. I turn to her and smiled sadly. "This is it."

A small tear escapes her eye. "I love you." She whispers kissing me one more time on the lips.

"I love you too." I say and kiss her one more time before Annabeth walks inside the house. Where she will leave for a week with Cameron.

* * *

**No (POV)**

Thalia and Jason walked arm and arm in the village looking around the small market that they put up. Selling apples, meat, flowers, and clothing for everyone. The two siblings had nothin better to so they decided to just visit the village and see what it has to offer.

Piper was visiting her father with Silena for three days leaving Jason alone. He didn't really mind though since the prince would have his love the for the next two months until Annabeth's wedding with Cameron. He shivered at the thought of the that leech touching his cousin despite not being husband and wife. Never did Jason ever liked Cameron one single bit. For some reason Cameron always reminded Jason of the prince back in France. Rude, cocky, ignorant, annoying, everything! Although he never met the prince of France, he can imagine that's how he acted.

The princess smiled at the knights who were walking by the siblings. One winked at her making Thalia giggle. Jason rolled his eyes not liking his friends eyeing his sister. Although Thalia was older Jason is very protective of his sister since their mother treated her poorly. At one moment, Hera was ready to strike Thalia but Jason took the blow instead. Luckily, their father didn't notice the red mark thanks to Thalia's make up.

Hera no longer physically tried to harm Thalia but did insult her every chance she got. It wasn't something the princess couldn't handle but sometimes in her room, Thalia will break down in bed and cry herself to sleep sometimes. Thalia was the kind of girl that didn't think she was beautiful despite people telling her so.

She had short spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. Small freckles on her nose and light tan skin. Thalia also had a small birth mark on her right hip that can resemble a lighting bolt. The symbol of her kingdom.

All of her suitors told her that she can pass as an angel but Thalia knew better than to believe bullshit that fake princes tell her. All they want is the crown and that's it. Jerks.

Jason looked over a pen of piglets laughing. "Do you think if we take one we can scare mother by letting it one around the castle?"

Thalia laughs at the thought of her mother running away from a pig. "That women isn't afraid of a lot of things. Let alone a pig."

As they walked closer to the heart of the village loud noises were heard. People were gathered around a long pole with the flag that has the symbol of the kingdom. A silver blue eyed owl.

"What is going on?" Asked Thalia getting a little worried by what the people were shouting.

"_Kill him!"_

_"Whip him to pieces!"_

Jason shrugged trying to look over the crowd. "I'm not sure but it looks serious."

The siblings grew closer and eventually found themselves in the middle of the crowd. Both saw the people were cheering a large man wearing a black hood, a red cape, and black armor. In his hand was a whip. A man was tied around the pole with his back facing the dark knight. His back was bloody with slashes that he got from the whip.

A women next to them recognize Jason as a prince. She grabs her arm pointing to the tied up man. "Help me Jason, that's Nico!"

Jason looked at sobbing girl and recognized her as Bianca Di Angelo. Nico's older sister. Jason asked what happened to which his sister said, "I can't stand it anymore!" She broke away from Jason and started to move further in. Ignoring her brothers shouts to come back.

The dark knight laughed. "Are you done little Nico?" He laughs along with the crowd. "Maybe you should learn to control your mouth the next time you talk to the prince." He rises his whip to strike Nico again but lashes a girl instead across the cheek.

Thalia chocked back a scream as the lash from the whip burned her skin. She stood in front of Nico her body covering him from the crowd.

"How dare you hit this man?" She demanded getting a few laughs from the crowd. Obviously not recognizing her because of the clothing she wore. It was only a tight red blouse and black jeans with brown boots.

The dark knight rolls his eyes at Thalia. "Because he disrespected me missy! Now why don't you step aside and go screw someone. That's what you women are only good at."

Never in her life as anyone talked to Thalia that way this pig of man was. She still didn't move from Nico. "How dare you talk to me like that? I am princess Thalia Grace of the kingdom in Scotland!" She roars and people start to whisper. Wondering if the princess was really standing and defending Nico.

Nico had a hard time understanding what was now happening but he knew that Thalia was defending him. Even if they don't exactly know each other very well. They seen one another in the castle but only talked on rare occasions.

"Princess huh?" He laughs again. "Prove it then! Show me the mark of King Zeus!"

Thalia had no choice but show this filth and the people her mark. She pulled down a little bit of her pants only showing her hip. Dark Knight walked up to look closely and gasped as he saw the lighting bolt on Thalia. Indicating the what she said was true and that she really is the princess.

Jason and Bianca finally made it to the front of the crowd and wasted no time rushing over to Nico. Jason pulls down his sleeve to also show everyone the larger lightening bolt on his shoulder. They gasp and bend down to respect the royal siblings.

Jason waves them in disgust. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves! It's no wonder other humans don't show any respect to you people!" He looks away from them. "Now leave with your everyday lives!"

In fear, the crowd quickly disbanded and left to their respective houses.

Dark Knight bends down to Thalia his fist over his heart as a sign of respect. "Your highness please forgive my sins I was only doing what the prince told me." He says with fear of what the princess can do.

"Who is the prince that you speak of?"

"Prince Cameron." He says. "Nico had a run in with him and Cameron demanded an apologize. When he refused he started to sexually harass his sister which made Nico angry. Punching Cameron

in his eye. I was only doing what the prince told me to do. Which was to whip Nico and if possible kill him at the spot."

Thalia felt her breakfast coming up in her throat of what Dark Knight had just told her. How dare Cameron think he can boss around Frederick's own head knight? That little roach isn't even king! Her blood started to boil but pitted the man in front of her.

"Rise young knight for it wasn't your fault that you needed to follow what that bastard made you do. Your obedience is to King Frederick and Percy Jackson, commander. Never follow what Cameron has to say ever!"

Dark Knight stands up facing Thalia in the eye. "I, Lancelot, will refuse to take orders from Prince Cameron or anyone that isn't under the name Jackson or Chase."

Thalia proudly smiled and told Lancelot to leave and go back to the castle.

"Thalia!" Shouted Jason. "We have to get Nico back to the infirmity and fast! We need to stitch him up."

Thalia ran over to the Nico. She cups him his face for he can look at her. "Nico stay with me okay? Don't lose light just keep your eyes open."

The only word that came out of Nico was the word, "Angel." Before his world became overload in darkness.

* * *

**Leo (POV)**

I walked around the village late that night. I can hear the sound of people playing music and drunk men yelling at random things. Early today I was working at Charles blacksmith shop for almost eight straights without taking any breaks except for lunch and bathroom breaks. I was very proud of making over fifty new swords and fifty shields for the knights in training. I even had the liberty of making Luke a personal sword and shield. Which he will deliver maybe sometime this week.

As was passing by The Chop I heard very terrible screams coming from a women and shouts of a angry man. I quickly knew it was Mason and Reyna. Leo carefully walked to the door and put my ear against it to hear the conversation.

"You can't sell me anymore! I'm sick and tired of being nothing but a sex slave to you sick men!"

I can hear Mason laugh. "Oh please women, you enjoy it from all the moaning and screams of pleasure."

"Every think that was just an act for I can pass another day?" Asked Reyna in a very cold tone.

A glass shattered on the floor and few pieces flying off the opened window. "You little bitch! You will show some respect!" Then I hear the sound of a hard slap against Reyna's skin.

She screams in pain and I couldn't take the noises any longer. Without a thought the I kick the floor down to reveal the horrible scene. Reyna was half naked and laying on the floor her arms up in defense. Blood on her bottom lip and a terrible purple bruise that was already forming on her cheek. Mason had his fist locked and had a cut under his eye that Reyna could've caused.

"You son of a bitch." I says entering the house slowly.

Mason calms down a little bit. "Leo, this isn't what it looks like." He says. "Reyna wasn't following orders so I taught to her lesson. Women."

"A lesson? I've been taught lessons to but without the whole punching an kicking you know? I can arrest you for this assault against a women!"

Mason chuckles and takes a sip from a bottle of alcohol. "Really? Will you can't do that unless your dead." And with that he lunges towards at me like madman.

He starts hitting me but because of my years of training Leo easily over power him. I out take out my dagger and Mason backs away. Out of nowhere he pulls out a bow and arrow that was loaded and ready to kill.

"Well, looks like I won that one easily." He says and I close my eyes ready for heaven. Where my mother awaits me. But I never makes it because the arrow never hits Me.

I open my eyes and sees Mason lying on the floor died with a knife sticking up from his back. I was shocked and see Reyna breathing heavily with blood on her hands.

"Someone needed to show that bastard that women can be tough also." She actually cracks a smile and looks down on my stomach. "Oh my gods you are bleeding!"

I look down and notices that my white shirt was covered in blood on the side. "No, forget me we need to take care of you." And Leo was I. My injury was nothing compared to the state Reyna was in.

I tell her to pack what she needs and take all the money. Reyna also steals the horse that Mason has. I remove my jacket and let Reyna wear it to cover her exposed chest.

I get on the horse first and Reyna climbs up and wraps her arms around my waist. I can feel her head resting against my back.

"Thank you." She says in a low whisper. "For saving my soul."

* * *

We soon arrive to the castle and I rush Reyna to the infirmity. I was surprise to see some midwifes already caring for Nico! I didn't know what to react but Reyna needed to be cared for also.

"Nurse!" I called out making everyone look up. "I need help here."

They look at Reyna, noticing the blood and with my help we walk her to a bed next to Nico's they start to badge up Reyna giving me the time to ask, "What the hell happened?"

Thalia looks up and I can tear she was crying from her makeup smudged. She was holding tightly onto his hand. "Nico was whipped around fifty times in the square. I stopped more from happening and took a blow myself." She says, pointing out her cheek covered in bandages. "He fell in a coma and the doctor doesn't know how long he will be staying this way."

"Why was he whipped?"

"For protecting me." Said another voice who I recognized as Bianca. She was coming back from the kitchen with some food in a plate. "Cameron was harassing me and Nico only defended me. It angered him so much that he literally punched him on the eye. Cameron then ordered one of Frederick's own knights to whip him to death if he can!" She starts to sob uncontrollably Jason patting her back.

I was getting real sick of this son of bitch who will be my new king in just two months. I might as well murder him myself if I can!

Jason must've known what was going thru my mind. "Leo, calm down now. Cameron isn't worth it."

I take a deep breath not letting my emotions to me. "You're right." I look over at Reyna who was now in deep sleep. Her hand was bandage up and her lips stopped bleeding. She looked so peaceful in sleep that it doesn't even look like she has gone thru horrible things.

"Who is she?" Asked Bianca standing next to me and looking at Reyna.

"Reyna, one of the girls who was forced into prostitution." I answer her.

Bianca gasp putting a hand on my shoulder. "You didn't-"

"-Never. I don't support that and neither does half of the council of elders. Sadly, it's something they haven't really tried to end."

She looks at Reyna and smiles. Pulling out a blanket from a basket nearby and covering Reyna. "She's beautiful."

I smile and walk to Reyna's side, brushing back her bangs to the side. "Yeah, she is isn't she?"

* * *

**Luke (POV)**

"You are sentenced to fifty years in Tartarus for the murder of Jasper Cullen!" Declared the judge sealing my fate.

The guards start to take me away. "Wait! I'm innocent! He is lying!" I look at my mother who, with a broken heart, looks away in shame. My father holds her hand, glaring at me and says, "He is not my son."

Those were the last words that I heard him say.

I shot up from the bed breathing heavily. My head was killing me from the nightmare that has been visiting me since me and Rachel arrived from France. I look at my girlfriend and see her still sound asleep. I smile, kiss her cheek, and slowly get out of bed to get ready for training. I put on my armor and leave the bedroom. I felt my body crash into another body making the person fall.

"I'm sorry." I say and help the servant to stand in her feet. "I wasn't looking but...Calypso?"

She looks up and wipes her has on her apron. "Luke? Is that really you?"

We both laugh and hug. In shock that my old best friend was here in the castle all this time. I pull away grinning. "What are you doing here? How did you escape how did you-"

Calypso puts a finger in my lips. "Shh, Luke if we need to talk it can't be here." She whispers looking around. "Here I know where." She takes my hand and takes me to where her room probably was.

The last time saw Calypso we as maybe four or five years ago when her family was running away from the law. Well, her father was. She was just forced go with them. Calypso has grown up to be very beauty. Her once caramel choppy cut up hair was now more vibrant and longer, tied in a single braid by the side. She had peach-colored complexion. Calypso is only nineteen.

She opens the door to a room and we walk in, taking a seat near the fireplace. She takes out a glass of water for us and places a plate of cookies between us.

"I guess I should start by telling how on heavens my family made it to England without getting killed."

Her father, Von, was accused of stealing diamonds and jewels from the royal Queen of France, Isabella. King Edward had his best knights search for him and kill him at the spot if they will. Von needed the jewels to trade for money for his family needed the food and clothing. Calypso would sometimes work as a stable and teach me and my brother how to ride horses. That's actually how we met when I was ten and she was twelve. We became really close but I was afraid our friendship ended

when I was sent to Tartarus.

But it never was. Despite how dangerous it was my best friend always visited me whenever she can and made me glasses of fruit punch with ham and cheese sandwich. However, because Von was accused of stealing they packed up in over one night and left France until dawn. I never saw Calypso again but she did have a servant deliver me her letter. The only thing that was left of my friend.

In just six days they arrived in England. Escaping death. Her mother worked as a servant and Von as a blacksmith. They lived perfect lives until both of her parents got sick from a terrible illness. They died in their sleep from the illness. Calypso has been working in the castle since while her younger sisters work in the kitchen.

But what was important was that she was earning money and living healthily in life.

"I still can't believe that you managed to escape Tartarus!" She hisses. "No one, not even Octavian can find the courage like you did."

My eyes turned dark at the name. "Never and I mean never speak of that devils name in front of me."

"I'm sorry." She whispers. "But he is your brother and I'm pretty sure that-"

"-He is no brother of mine!" I shout standing up from my chair making it fall. "Octavian is dead to me and forever will be." With all the anger that was building inside me, I leave a shocked Calypso and went to practice my archery.

* * *

**No (POV)**

_2 Years Earlier..._

Zeus smiles as he sees his sixteen year old daughter practicing her singing with Apollo. She is the worst singer or the best but is well decent and one of Apollo's star pupils.

He closes his eyes and only listens to Thalia's singing when suddenly the doors bursted open to the study.

Hera rolled her eyes in disgust at the sight of Thalia and she happily returned the gesture. Muttering the word, "Bitch," under her raspy voice.

The queen ignored Thalia and crossed her arms. Scowling at her husband. "Weren't we were going to walk around the garden? You promised." She reminds him.

Her husbands sighs loudly. "I'm sorry but Thalia had her lessons today and I wanted to listen."

"She is progressing well, Hera." Said Apollo with a smile on his face.

Hera waves him off. "I didn't ask you." She goes to Thalia and looks at her step daughter from head to toe. "You take my husband from me all the time you filthy child! I should have you whipped or cursed for this."

If glares can kill Hera would be dead by now. Zeus walks to his wife and drags her by her wrist out of the study. "Don't you ever think of threatening the live of my daughter or it will be the last thing you say."

Before Hera said anything a servant came up to the royals and bowed. "I apologize to interrupt but your highness you have visitors."

Zeus lets go of his wife's wrist and follows the servant to the throne room. She didn't tell him who was the visitor was but that he wanted to see him. His heart was beating with each step he took to the throne room. Wondering if the unexpected visitor can may be his long lost brother.

The servant opened the doors and Zeus walked in to see the visitor looking around. They were wearing a hood to cover their body and their clothes were wet. The king ordered the servant to get some clothes for him. She excuses herself and leaves them alone.

"What is your business?"

The stranger smirks and removes his hood. Reveling himself to be tall, well built, very tanned, and jet black hair that was messy. He was wearing a black long sleeve with a red belt around his waist. Dark pants and brown boots. Zeus couldn't believe his own eyes.

"Poseidon?"

He smiles to let his brother know it was him. "Long time no see."

* * *

**Wow! What a chapter! After all of your positive and lovely reviews I decided to update despite the day not being Friday. Yes we are going back in schedule of me trying to update on Fridays for now on.**

**So this isn't really important but I saw Mortal Instruments and it was the best movie ever! Also I met another fellow Percy Jackson and we couldn't fangirling over the books and the movie best day every!**

**Anyway a lot happened in this chapter.**

**Percabeth being adorable as ever** **but how is Percy dealing without Annabeth? How is she dealing with Cameron? How on earth are they going to keep their relationship a secret until the wedding! Well see next chapter. (Except for the last part I just wanted to make it dramatic)**

**So Thalico was sort of introduced. I took a different approach on them because I don't believe that Thalia would fall in love at first sight. Maybe Nico but not Thalia. So I will have fun having their feelings grow in the next few chapters.**

**Reyna is finally free from that sick Mason but will she be able to trust men again? Is she going to let her walls fall for Leo? Well see...**

**Luke and Octavian are brothers?! But Percy said that Luke looked like Cameron last chapter. Could it be that they could be the same person or twins? So many secrets will revealed later in the future.**

**And finally...Poseidon is really alive!**

**But why hasn't he tried to find Sally and Percy?**

**Leave all your reviews and what you think of each situation that happened in this chapter. Love to hear what you think!**

**5 Reviews = Thalico**

**10 Reviews = Percabeth**

**15 Reviews = Poseidon's story**

**20 Reviews (If you love me!) = Faster update by mostly likely next Sunday or Monday**

**Leave reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys are awesome! All your reviews helped me make it though the first week of school and it just kept me positive throughout the whole day! **

**Special thanks Black Roses for Hades girl, Fabina-Percabeth-4179, Goddess of Idiots, RollingUpHigh, WiseGirlsandSeaweedBrain, Guest, HuntingStarlight, amazingirl96, awesomeness, Unbrokenwarrior, MinecraftLuver, Iamaguest123, SakuraFlutist, coolie and finally PenmasterEm! Thank you so much for your reviews it meant a lot to me! **

**Now on with the show! Well chapter basically. I do not owe Percy Jackson or any Twilight names. **

* * *

**Annabeth (POV) **

It was the third day living with Cameron and so far it wasn't as terrible as I thought. He has tried to get me to share the same bed with me but I half lied saying I made an oath to keep my virginity until marriage. This only made him want to marry me next month except of waiting for two months.

For some odd reason I didn't find Cameron anywhere in the house and I was relieved. Some of the things that Cameron told me about his family strike me odd. Like last nights conversation.

_(Flashback) _

_We were eating dinner and talking about our families. When I asked about his own family Cameron shrugged. _

_"Not much to say." He says looking a little tense. "I have my two parents and a brother." _

_"A brother?" I asked. Getting my full attention now. _

_Cameron sighs running a hand through his blonde hair. "It's sort of a family tragedy. He is actually my twin brother who was nothing but a mad man as we grew up. Killing mouses that were around the castle and sexually harassing female servants." He sniffs a little pausing to rub a 'tear' away. "He killed my uncle at one point cause he was called commander instead of him. My father sent him to be exile and he is now imprisoned in Tartarus. The deadliest prison ground in our kingdom." _

_"Why didn't you tell us about your brother?" _

_"I didn't think you will fall in love with the brother of a murder."_

_(End of Flashblack)_

I felt bad when he didn't tell me of his brother because Cameron was afraid I wouldn't fall in love him. Just something about that conversation got me off. Even if he didn't tell me anything, I still wouldn't have fallen in love with him. Me and Cameron just don't connect like me and Percy do.

Percy.

The thought of him makes me blush and my heart skip a beat. I haven't seen him since Monday because Cameron had banned me from leaving the house. He always left a guard outside of the door for I wouldn't try to escape. Clever bastard. All I do in the house is sew and read a good book if I find one around. I was just happy that the week was almost over for I can go home and see Percy.

Oh how I wish that there was way that me and Percy can still be together. Even though he was now commander Percy and Sally were still considered poor. They didn't exactly care about money but as long as they still had each other.

I was looking at my mirror in my room when suddenly I hear something tapping my window. Afraid it could be a robber, I grab the nearest book and slowly walk to the window. Opening it.

The person dressed in a black cloak jumped in the room and I slammed my book against their back.

"Hey!" He says dropping to the ground. "Stop it!" I recognized his voice and his eyes.

"Percy?" I muttered and drop the book in the ground, shocked of beating up my boyfriend. "Oh gods!" I help him stand up, messaging where I hit him with the book.

Percy sits down on the edge of the bed. "Damn, never knew that's how you greeted the people who love you."

I blush and kiss his cheek, sitting on his lap. "I've missed you."

He smiles kissing me on the lips. "How much?"

I giggle and kiss him again but on lips and this time it was longer. He deepens the kiss, picking me up from his lap and lays me down on the bed. Percy kisses down my neck making me moan when he kisses my soft spot.

"Percy..."

He smirks at me and puts his lips back to mine our hands exploring each other. His hand travels down to my legs and up to my skirt.

I put my hands on his chest. He looks at me puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"I can't go on with what we were about to do." I admit gently pushing him off me. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Percy mutters kissing my temple. "There is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Percy I-"

"No, don't apologize again." He says interrupting me. "You're not ready and that's fine cause honestly I don't think I'm ready myself. I was just caught up in the moment." He admits blushing a little.

I giggle and kiss his cheek. "You're cute when you blush."

He smiles showing me his perfect white straight teeth. "And your beautiful." He reminds me kissing the tip of my nose. "Do you want to go out to the village?"

I wanted to go so badly with my Seaweed Brain but the guard and Cameron will know that I escaped. "No, I can't. Cameron has me in lock down."

Percy sighs and rolls off the bed, pacing back and forth. "Lets be rebels! Come on Annabeth, let me be your knight and shinning armor. Give me your hand and I will take you from this mad house." He knees in front of me giving his million gold pouting face that was just adorable. "Please?"

My thoughts go back to how Cameron wanted me to stay here for the week to get to know him better and fall in love with him. How the hell am I suppose to do that when he isn't even here! And maybe it won't hurt me to be a rebel for once...after all the strictest parents create the most rebellious children.

"Okay," I say and start to look around my dresser to change out of dress. "Well don't just stand there. Help me remove my corset."

* * *

**No (POV) **

"Eat something." Demanded Jason showing his sister a full plate of fruits, bread, and cookies.

Thalia stared at plate blankly then shook her head. "Not hungry." She says and stares back at the restless Nico.

It's been two days since he has opened his eyes after the whipping at the villages square. He lost a lot of blood and the nurses were surprised to see him still breathing and mumbling words. Thalia hasn't left his side and slept on the bed besides Nico and bathe in the infirmity's bathtub. The princess barely ate also only taking few bites of beef and she stopped there. She wanted to wait for Nico to open his dark eyes just for Thalia can know he's okay. Jason felt like Thalia was becoming attached to someone who couldn't talk and someone no one was really sure was still alive.

"Sister, please eat." Begged Jason. "This isn't healthy for you and you need to keep your energy up."

Thalia looks at her brother than at Nico and sighs. She lets go of Nico's hand and grabs the tray of food. Eating the fresh fruit and some of the bread. After finishing eating a complete meal she put the plate on the stand between Nico's bed and the other one next to it. Thalia takes his hand, holding it again.

Jason sighs sadly, taking the plate and leaving the two alone. Piper was waiting outside for Jason. She came back barely this morning and rushed to the palace. Only to discover of Annabeth's stay with Cameron, Leo helping out a girl named Reyna, and Thalia caring for Nico. Silena was with Charles while Hazel was no where to be seen.

"What happened?" She asks once she sees her love closing the doors to the infirmity.

"She finally ate." He says in relief. "But I'm afraid that maybe she is becoming attach to Nico."

Piper walks over to Jason kissing him on the cheek. "She's not becoming attach. Thalia feels that she needs to stand by Nico's side for she is the one who saved him from the knight." A cold breeze went down her spine when Jason explained it was Cameron who ordered Nico's whipping. "Besides, Thalia doesn't fall in love to easily."

The prince grinned. "We're related. If I fell then she will also."

Piper smiles and kisses Jason on the lips. "You make my day."

"And you are the star in my night." He kisses her again and hand in hand they leave the palace to visit the garden.

It has sort of became their getaway since they confessed their love for each other. And also the gazebo back at Piper's home. They sit down on a bench in front of a fountain that a artist made for Queen Athen. On top of the fountain it had baby Cupid with wings in the back and a bow and arrow in his hands. Aphrodite has one the same but instead of Cupid it was two doves snuggling each other.

Jason picked up a red thornless rose on a bush next to the bench. He offers it to Piper saying, "A gift of beauty for another beauty."

Piper giggles, blushing and accepting the flower. "Thank you, my prince." She puts the rose by the side and rests her head on his shoulder. "I wish this moment will last forever."

The prince looks at her puzzled. "What do you mean? It will last forever, my love."

Piper looks down at her hands. Afraid of what Jason will do when he finds out of her problem. Piper is at the age where young girls are being married off to men older than her. That's what her father, Tristan was thinking of doing to her and Silena.

Her sister fought saying she was already "engaged" to Charles, which was a very good lie on Piper's behave. Tristan already had a man that wanted to have Piper's hand in marriage. He was only around his thirties with another wife and two kids who he plans to leave for Piper. This only made Piper vomit in disgust of a man who dared leave his family for another fresh skin.

"Jason, I have to tell you something." She whispers.

Jason knows it's serious and squeezes her hand. "Love, what is troubles you?"

Piper takes a deep breath looking deep in his electric blue eyes at loved so much. "My father is planning on marrying me off to a older man." She admits trying not to break in tears. "He says I must be engaged to someone else or I will need to marry Lord Alexander." Piper doesn't have enough strength and lets the tears fall down.

The prince didn't know what to say but to hold Piper in his arms while she sobbed. The situation was something that involves a ring on her finger that promises her to a man. Jason thought of an idea but didn't think she will agree to easily.

"What if you are promised to me?" He asked her.

Piper slowly looked up at her boyfriends serious expression. "You want to marry me?"

He chuckled kissing her forehead. "Yes you!" Jason goes down on one knee taking Piper's hands in his. "Lady Piper, will you do me the honor of promising to become my wife?"

Piper was stunned but happy at the same time. The man she loved was asking if he can court her until the time is right for marriage. Tristan did say she needs to be at least courted to cancel the engagement with Alexander.

"Yes." Whispered Piper. "Yes!" She jumps on Jason both on the ground laughing and attacking each other with kisses.

Jason gets her to be on the bottom. He stared at her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you, too." And the rest was a bliss.

* * *

Reyna looked down at her toes that was covered by the sand in the beach. She closes her eyes, taking a deep breath of the ocean smell that made her remember of the short years she lived in Circe island before moving to Rome, and eventually to England. Reyna looks down on her now healed hand and touches her once again soft lips.

The young Roman was grateful that Leo, her savior, came in the meat shop or who knows will she will be right now. Will she be with god? Or still alive but not breathing as much? Although Leo saved her from Mason she has developed a deep mistrust for men.

Like earlier today, a man doctor came in to check on her hand. As he was going to touch her, Reyna literally judo flipped the doctor onto the hard concrete floor. "Don't you ever touch me!" She yelled about to punch the doctor when nurses came in running and tried to come down Reyna with little success. Only Leo was the one to calm her down and thought it would be best to take her out for fresh air.

The nurses didn't argue and let them go.

Leo sadly looked at her from the distance. Wanting to give Reyna some space for herself.

"She's broken." Said a voice from behind. Leo turned to see Bianca walking up to him. She was holding a basket that was most likely filled with food and fresh milk.

Bianca sets down on the basket on the ground. "It's still amazing that she had managed to live for so long."

"What do you mean?"

She shrugs holding her coat tighter around to cover herself from the cold breeze. "Most women who are sold always believe death is a way to escape it. So they take their lives in a blink of an eye."

Leo shakes his head. "Not Reyna." He mumbles. "She is a fighter who is right now afraid to trust anyone. Especially in men. I know it will take awhile for me to win her trust but I know that at the end it will be worth it."

Bianca smiles and gives Leo a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Then I shall keep you in my prayers also. I saw what she did to the doctor and I'm sure Reyna won't be afraid to do it again." She says goodbye and leaves to go back and check on her brother.

Leo sighs kicking a pebble on the sand. He sets out a wool blanket on the floor and takes out food. The young knight called out for Reyna to come and eat lunch. Reyna wanted to object but by the way her stomach was growling she knew it would be a mistake. She walks over to Leo and sits down on the blanket.

"What did Bianca bring?"

Leo raises a brow. "Do did you-"

"I saw her leave." Reyna interrupts rudely taking a apple from the basket. She immediately regrets her small out burst. "Leo, I'm sorry."

Leo waves her off taking a bite of his sandwich. "It's alright."

Reyna and Leo don't say anything but eat in silence. Taking glances from each other now and then. To Reyna, Leo was mysterious.

He sort of kept to himself and when she tried to get to know him all he would say is, "There isn't much." And then adds a terrible joke at the end.

Reyna only thought it would be fair since when he asked about her past she would only stay quiet and stare off in the distance. She sadly thought about her family that left her in live on her own just years ago. It eventually led her to work with Mason at the meat shop while at night he will sell her body for other men's lust.

"What are you planning to do?" Asked Leo breaking Reyna out of her thoughts. "When they ask you to leave."

"They will? I have no where else to go!"

Leo chuckled, about to pat her head when Reyna slapped his hand away. "Sorry." He mutters rubbing his hand. "I talk to Queen Athena about your stay at the castle and she said it would be fine. As long as after you recover, you work as one of nurses."

Reyna thought about it for a good minutes. She needed a job and good money if she wanted to live New England to sail back to Rome. Her home and the only place she knew where to belong. She had no choice but take up the offer of serving under the royal family.

"I accept the job offering." She says with no expression on her face.

Leo raises a brow. "Really? You don't look like you do."

Reyna rolls her eyes. "Well I do if it means I can earn a couple of good gold coins." In other words, anything if it means she can leave the country.

* * *

"Percy," muttered Annabeth as they both ran into the woods, away from the home she was prisoned in.

Percy holds her hand even tighter almost out of breath but luckily far away as possible from the castle and the house. They both stop to catch their breath and then Annabeth erupts in giggles.

"What's so funny?"

Annabeth giggles kissing him on the lips again. "Can't believe I went against orders and escaped!" She grabs his collar, lowering him to her level. "You make me rebellious." The princess whispered like a seductress that can make any man crazy.

Percy smirked, picking up as she wraps her legs around his waist. "Are you trying to seduce me, princess?"

Annabeth bites her lip. "I don't know...am I?"

He doesn't answer but crashes his lips against Annabeth's pushing her up lightly against a tree. Percy has no idea what got him to basically be all over his girlfriend. Their tongues were in rhythms. Annabeth kisses Percy's neck making him moan.

"Annabeth..." He moans her name. "We need to stop."

The princess giggles, pulling away as her hormones were going crazy like Percy's. And sixteen wasn't the exact age she wanted to conceive children. Especially if she wasn't married.

Both laughed madly ending up on the ground looking up at the clouded sky. Not knowing that something was watching them.

A figure steps out of the shadows looking at the lovesick couple. She grins from ear to ear, proud that the prophecy is coming true to her pleasure.

"Well, well if it isn't the secret lovers of England." She speaks in a clear voice that it startles Annabeth.

Percy immediately stands up, taking out his sword and standing in front of Annabeth. "State your name and where you are from."

She laughs rolling her eyes. "No need for that Perseus." She gives a small bow to the two. "Where are my manners? I am Esmeralda, granddaughter of the one who gave Annabeth's father his prophecy."

Annabeth's eyes went ride. "Prophecy?" She mutters pointing a finger. "That was you! My father mentioned someone giving him a quest when he was only sixteen. Luckily he succeed or me and my brother wouldn't be born."

Esmeralda smiled, happy to hear Frederick's daughter informed of his past. "Amazing! You did grow up beautiful and wise." She looks over at Percy eyeing him. "And you my boy are even more handsome than I thought."

Annabeth bites her tongue to avoid screaming at Esmeralda for checking out Percy. "What exactly do you want?"

Esmeralda snaps her fingers and appears a table, along with three chairs, filled with sweets that Annabeth and Percy have never seen before. She sits down and looks at the two teenagers. "Well? Sit down!"

Both looked at each and sat down across from the witch. Annabeth knew it wasn't wise to trust a witch but she felt that Esmeralda knew something about the future. Something that might tell her fate.

Percy couldn't help but take a bite of the blue cookie much to Annabeth's dismay. "What you want?" She asked again.

Esmeralda sighed hoping the two teens will understand. "When you and Perseus were both five years old, I visited Frederick to deliver a prophecy. For you two." Percy and Annabeth look at each other then turn back to the witch. "So far four parts of the prophecy has come true."

"Do you mind telling us the prophecy?"

Esmeralda cleared her voice and spoke out the prophecy that was give so long ago.

_**"A beauty will grow, young and wise.**_

_**Along with someone who's strong,**_

_**Loving, and protective of family.**_

_**Their love will be strong.**_

_**A bride will walk down the aisle to face her doom**_

_**An enemy will show in the ceremony of union upon the hand of his brother**_

_**Battle will break, along with hearts**_

_**Someone close to the royal family shall perish with the thunder.**_

_**A kingdom will fall for another to rise."**_

Both teens didn't know what to say or how to respond to such words. But what caught Annabeth truly off guard was the line, "A bride will walk down the aisle to face her doom."

Esmeralda chuckled snapping her fingers to make both the chairs and the table disappear in thin air. Both fell to the ground but didn't care too stunned of the prophecy.

"Well it was lovely seeing you two again, in love and all grown up. Best of luck in the future. You're gonna need it." She tells them getting ready to leave.

Annabeth rushed to grab her waist, "Is the bride me?" She whispered low enough for only both of them to hear.

Esmeralda sighed, shaking her head. "I can't sorry, your highness. Make every moment last." Then she was gone in a blink of an eye.

* * *

**(Two years ago) **

"Brother, why are you here?" Asked Zeus still surprised to see his own brother right in front of him. "Father told me you were dead!"

Poseidon shook his head. "Never. He exiled me for falling in love with a girl who wasn't in our class. Father sent me in a ship that traveled around the world for nearly a year. However, I stayed in a place called Olympus where I built my own kingdom. I rule alone since my wife passed away leaving me with a son named, Tyson. But I'm afraid I haven't loved someone as much since Sally."

Zeus took pity on his brother. He walks over to Poseidon giving him a long hug. "I still believe this is a dream and if it is don't wake me up."

Poseidon pulls away smiling. "I'm honored that you missed me that much brother. Speaking of brother where is Hades?" He asks about the middle child of the big three.

"Hades has left years ago to built his own palace grounds in another part in England." Explained Zeus. "Sadly, I don't stay in contact with him as much as before. Hades hardly visits and when he does it's usually for important meetings and balls".

"Sounds like Hades alright." He comments chuckling but then turns serious. "Have you heard anything about Sally?"

Zeus sadly sighs, taking a seat on a neat by chair. "No, I haven't. As far as I'm considered she could be dead." Then something he remember something about the last time he visited the Chase's family. "I do, however, remember a personal servant for Athena named Sally."

Poseidon hopes went up a little. "Sally? Sally Jackson?"

"No, just Sally didn't learn her last name unfortunately. She does have a son though whose last name is Jackson but there many people with the last name Jackson, Poseidon."

Poseidon knew it was to good to be true. Sally was most likely to be dead. He felt his heart break at the pain of never being able to see his love until he himself passed away. Zeus knew that his poor brother needed some alone time for himself.

"I'll...I'll have a servant take you to your room." He hugs Poseidon one more time. "It's good to have you back brother."

"It's good to be back."

* * *

**(Present) **

"Annabeth!" Shouted Percy to the running princess. "Wait for me!"

Annabeth ignored Percy's shouts and kept going. She needed to talk to her father and mother about the prophecy that was given to her not so long ago. She knew they will be angry at her for leaving the house earlier but that doesn't matter to her.

Percy finally caught up to Annabeth, grabbing her wrist. She turns and glares at him. "Percy! Let me go!"

"'No, we have to talk about!"

"There is nothing to talk about besides the fact that we have a prophecy about us!"

"Maybe it isn't about us."

Annabeth snorted a laugh. "Come on. It is totally about us! A beauty will grow young and wise. I've been told to be beautiful very wide for my age. You on the other hand grew up to be handsome and strong. Very protective of family I must say."

It was true. Percy always drew out his sword to anyone who threatened his family and friends. The prophecy was really about them.

He spreads out his arm. "Come here." He whispers and Annabeth doesn't reject his hug. She runs to his arms, started to sob. Percy strokes her hair. "Sh, it's going to be alright."

"A bride will walk down the aisle to face her doom." She repeats from the prophecy. "That bride will be me. I just know it."

"Know Annabeth it could mean other people. Maybe Thalia or Silena-"

"No Percy. It's me, I'm going to marry Cameron wether I like it or not."

* * *

**Well wasn't that just a lovely ending? Trust me I got upset as I wrote this cause it would suck to marry someone who you hated with a passion. **

**Anyway lets see what happened in this story! **

**Piper and Jason reunited but looks like they are heading to trouble since Piper needs to be engaged to someone or she will be force to marry another. Jason tells her that he promises to marry her. So u guess that means something...right? **

**Thalia is becoming attach to Nico who can't even talk to her or see her with his own eyes. Will he recover quick or will he be declared dead? **

**Reyna is having trust issues when it comes to men but she seems to be in good terms with Leo. But is she really planning to leave England? Will Leo find out? **

**Poseidon turns out was exiled and went on vacation around the world even making his own kingdom and having a son. He believes Sally is dead! Will he by any chance come back to England to see if it's true? **

**Percy helps Annabeth escape from Cameron for a while but encounter Esmeralda. The witch who gave them the prophecy when they were only five. Is it truly coming true? Is Annabeth going to end up becoming a wife? **

**So many questions! Anyway I hoped you love this story and here are some facts about this story. **

**5 Facts about this story: **

**1) It's a Percabeth story with other canon couples**

**2) Nico and Bianca aren't related to Hades, Hazel, or Pluto. **

**3) Characters will die at some point in this story **

**4) I'm debating with myself if I should let Charles live or die **

**5) I'm also debating with myself if there is a couple that should elope **

**Reviews guy! We are so close to 100 reviews so lets make it happen! **

**5 reviews = More than 5,000 words. **

**10 reviews = Leyna **

**15 reviews = Percabeth **


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys are truly the most loyalist readers ever! 106 reviews?! In just 10 chapters?! I am literally crying of joy because of you guys! I love you all so much that I decided to do the 20 facts about me. But that will be posted in the bottom of this chapter. There you will learn a few interesting facts about me and hopefully you won't think I'm a weirdo. Besides that I also have a very special announcement so make sure to read it after the chapter.**

**A very special thanks to Guest, nicnac570, Goddess of Idiots, DruidTora, MinecraftLuver, Iamaguest123, amazingirl96, Fabina-Percabeth-4179, SakuraFlutist, Unbrokenwarrior,**  
**The Liberian's Daughter, WiseGirlandSeaweedBrain, and finally another Guest! Again you guys are truly the best demigods ever and I love you all so so much!**

**I'm sorry if tjere are some mistakes but remember that my original chapter got deleted so I seriously needed to update. Not for my sake but also for you guys. Just remember to keep on reading and enjoy!**

**I do not owe Percy Jackson or HOO.**

**Warning! Some sexual content and a brief scene of women abuse. Just a heads up for readers under the age of 13.**

* * *

"Father!" Shouted Annabeth as she barged in the study room where her father was at. Percy walked behind his love closing the door and wiping the sweat from running, when he was trying to catch up with Annabeth.

Frederick looked up from his book to see an angry princess in front of him. "Annabeth, why are you here and not with-"

"He left me to go off to where only the gods know." She says but waves him off. "That doesn't matter right now. What does matter is the fact that you never told me about a prophecy given to me as a child."

The king gasped in shock, closing his book. "How did you know about the prophecy?" He asks.

Annabeth crossed her arms across her chest. "From Esmeralda, but that doesn't matter." She sits in a chair in front of his desk. "Tell me what is so bad about this prophecy that you didn't want to tell me?"

Percy sits down next to Annabeth rubbing her shoulder to calm her down a little. And it worked for the princess felt a little bit more relaxed from his touch.

"I guess it begins with that fact that I was worried you wouldn't have a normal childhood if I told you." He explained to his daughter. "Children shouldn't worry about any damn prophecy but only how to dress properly, read, and learn to ride horses. Also I was hoping that the prophecy wasn't about you two."

"But it is." Says Percy. "Isn't it?"

"Yes." Frederick answers firmly. "The prophecy speaks of a boy and girl who fall in love despite of the consequences. Clearly by the way you to have been acting with each other it's clear that it has already happened."

Both teenagers blush that the love connection between them has been shown to the adults. Even if they didn't intend to do so.

Percy grabs Annabeth's hand squeezing it gently. At the moment he didn't care if this caused Frederick to be angry. All he cared about was making sure Annabeth knew everything going to be okay.

Annabeth smiled at Percy and looked back at her father. "Father, are you sure that the prophecy speaks of me and Percy? What if it talks about Jason or Thalia? Just think about that."

As much as Frederick wanted to agree with her, he shakes his head. "I'm sorry but Esmeralda told me the prophecy since I am one of the few people closest to you. Whether you like it or not Annabeth, you are to face your doom in the alter."

The princess froze at her fathers words. She knew that he meant she had to marry Cameron with no choice. Her kingdom was at risk of debt and it will surely fall. Annabeth lets go of Percy's hand and slowly gets up. She paces back and forth in the room. Percy stands up, "I think it's best if we leave for the evening."

The king waves them off. "Please Perseus take Annabeth back home before dawn falls. I don't want Cameron getting angry now."

Annabeth stopped pacing shaking her head. "I don't want to go back to Cameron." She objected. "All I do over there is sit down in my room and read a book."

"I'm sorry, Annabeth but you must live up your days until Saturday." And with that final word, Frederick opens up his book and regains reading again.

The princess looked at the king in tears, her hands forming into fists. She stomps out of the room and screams, "I hate you!" Running out of the her fathers sight.

Percy and Frederick froze at her words but Percy shakes it off, running after Annabeth.

The king sighed, rubbing his temples. "Oh gods, help us."

* * *

Annabeth was happy she wasn't wearing a dress as she ran out of the palace grounds. Her tears were burning against her skin as the wind slapped her face.

She stops running to catch her breath not knowing that Percy was following close behind.

"Annabeth," he says finally caught up with the princess. "Why on earth did you run off like that?"

The princess doesn't respond but sits down on the grass, hugging her knees. "Why does everything happen to us?" She cries looking up at dark sky that was sunny in the morning. "Why?"

Percy knees down in front of Annabeth, bringing her closer to him. "Sh, everything is going to be alright." He says wishing he can believe his own words. "I'm not going to give up on you that easily."

"Promise me that whatever happens we will stay together." Whispered Annabeth, burying her head on his chest. She always loved listening to Percy's heart beat since she knew it was beating for her.

"Always." He promises kissing her passionately on the lips. Annabeth puts her hands on his shoulders, sitting on top of him. They were lucky that both decided to take the walk back to the forest, instead of the huge field where all eyes are opened.

It would be a great drag to them if someone interrupted them or reported to the king and queen. But they could care less what they thought. Percy pulled away from the kiss searching through his pocket. "I have something for you." He says and pulls out a silver necklace chained locket with a beautiful rose engraved.

Annabeth gasped, looking at the locket with wide eyes. "Percy, it's beautiful." She says, running her fingers over it. "Where in the heavens did you get such a gift?"

"It was my mothers," he says and puts it on Annabeth. "My father gave it her as a token of his love for her. She then handed it down to me, saying to give to someone who will forever be in my heart."

"I feel honored." Said Annabeth smiling as she felt the cold locket against her skin. She turns to look at the man she had grown up with. "I love you."

Percy cups her cheek. "I love you, Annabeth. So much that I would hold up the sky for you."

Both kissed again not wanting the moment to eat for one second.

A pair of kaleidoscope and blue eyes sadly watched their princess and friend from a window in the tower. Silena put a hand over her heart. "Poor Annie and Percy."

Piper sadly looks down at the ground. "Life isn't fair." She mutters knowing that her friends truly do love each other.

Silena sadly sighs taking her sisters arm to pull her away from the window. "Come on I think the maid bought the tea already."

Both sisters take a final glance at the couple and walk out to the library's balcony. After their other friends were busy themselves, the sisters decided to spend some time together. It's been awhile since Piper suspect quality time with her older sister.

A servant bought them tea and some snacks and then left them alone.

For over two weeks now Silena has been keeping a secret that can either be very bad or good.

She was hoping it would be good.

"Piper, I have something important to tell you." Silena said in a very serious tone.

Piper looks at her sister, taking a sip of her tea. "And what is that?"

Silena takes a deep breath, "For a couple of weeks now I've been seeing Charles and he did give me this." She shows Piper the engagement ring he gave her. "I'm his fiancée now."

Piper smiled widely at her sister squealing in delight. "Silena I'm so happy for you! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't accept the engagement." She admitted.

Piper laughs waving her off. "That's mother who you should be worried about but Silena you're going to get married!" She hugs her sister. "I'm so happy for you."

Silena smiles back but by the way her eyes looked, Piper knew she was holding something back. "There is something else isn't there?"

"I'm late." Blurted out Silena no longer able to keep it secret. "My cycle has been later for two weeks now."

Piper can feel her heart race now. "Silena are you..."

"I'm pregnant."

Her sister didn't know if to be happy or scared for Silena. Having a child was truly a beautiful blessing that any women can receive. But if the women's isn't married, have someone to support her, or is to young to be a mother, then it becomes a difficult life.

"How long are you?"

Silena shrugged, rubbing her temples. "I'm guessing two or three weeks? The last time me and Charles were intimate was a month ago."

"Then you are probably in your fourth or fifth week." Muttered Piper. "Have you told Charles, father, or mother yet?"

"No, but I am planning on telling Charles first before our parents." She chuckled, imagining how shocked Aphrodite would be. But knowing their mother both girls knew she would be thrilled than angry.

The courage her sister had inspired Piper to reveal one of her own secrets. One that not even her two closet friends know.

"Silena I have some news to tell you myself." Silena looked at her sister, easing a brow. "I'm also not a virgin but I'm not with child."

Silena eyes grew wide that it literally looked like it was about to fall off its socket. "Piper!" She said dramatically. "And to think you were the innocent one."

Piper blushes madly, grinning. "I was until a week ago."

"Details." Silena insisted. "Tell me everything! But try to keep it clean as you can."

"Well there isn't really much to say." Says Piper sighing. "But we were alone in the garden and the moment seemed right. Jason was so sweet and gentle the whole time...it was just perfect."

Silena nearly choked on her cookie. "Wait...Jason? As in Jason Grace of Scotland?"

"Yes."

The raven haired girl shook her head. "Piper, you didn't hear?"

"Hear about what?"

Silena stays quiet for a moment before saying, "Jason is being promised to someone else."

* * *

Reyna looked at herself in the mirror as Calypso was tying the apron on her. It was a nurse outfit of a brown dress with long sleeves, black boots, a small white hat, and a white apron.

"Is the hat necessary?" The Roman asked the French girl.

Calypso giggles as she finished trying the knot of Reyna's apron to make sure it won't fall off or be lose. "It's not so bad." She says then takes a few sheets of blankets from a cabinet. "Now we have to first change the bed sheets in the infirmity and then we have to check how Nico is going."

For yet another week Nico hasn't woken up still from the deep sleep he was in. Everyone was praying to the gods to keep him alive while Reyna was convinced he was dead. She didn't exactly know when the right moment was to say he's dead but she also didn't want them to be expecting miracles. Life doesn't always work out that way because of miracles.

"Reyna? Are you even listening?" Asked Calypso as she noticed the new nurse not paying attention.

The sound of her name makes her snap out of her thoughts. "My apologizes, my mind was drifting somewhere else."

"It's alright." Accepted Calypso. "Just try to pay attention when I'm giving instructions."

Both girls went in the infirmity and saw, yet again, princess Thalia and Bianca sitting by Nico's bed. Both girls looked dead because of the bags under their eyes and how slightly pale their skin was getting from the lack of sun. Reyna hasn't seen neither of them leave Nico's side and when she did, it was usually by the force. Thalia was mostly the one leaving since Jason would pull her out to eat, bathe, and do other things besides looking over someone who could be dead.

Reyna was ordered to clean some of the cabinets from the other side of the room while Calypso went to see how Nico was doing.

Calypso walks over to where Nico was and puts her hand on his forehead. "Temperature seems normal," she listens to his heartbeat. "Also heartbeat."

Reyna stood nearby as she reorganized a stack of extra clothing (if the patient needed it). The Roman wanted to hear what the other nurse is saying about Nico's current condition.

"Like I said, everything seems normal and it doesn't look like there has been any changes." Explained Calypso to the two girls.

"Will he wake up soon?" Asked his sister Bianca, looking over at her brother who saved her from abuse.

The nurse shrugged. "My apologies but I can't say he will at the moment." She sighs, putting another blanket on Nico. "All we can do is pray he won't be taken to heaven early." And she excuses herself to tend the beds that were messy.

Reyna heard the sobs that were coming from both Thalia and Bianca. She felt terrible but it was best if they knew he most likely wasn't going to wake up.

So without thinking Reyna walked over to where Nico was started to bathe him with a cloth. "So how long have you ladies been here?" She asked smoothly to start a simple conversation.

"Almost a week." Answers Nico's sister. "I've just been sleeping here on the other bed for I can be the witness when he wakes."

"And you?"

Thalia shrugged. "Same like Bianca except that Jason is constantly forcing me to leave for awhile to clear my mind."

The nurse in training nodded. "Back where I came from we had a bunch of wounded soldiers that were also in deep sleep." She said. "Usually some wake up and some stay asleep forever."

Bianca didn't know what Reyna is trying to say to them. "What do you mean by they stay asleep forever?"

"I mean that they are announced dead."

This stopped Thalia's heart from beating. "Are you trying to tell us Nico isn't alive but dead?" Accused the princess, her blue eyes frowning on the nurse in training.

Reyna wiped the water from Nico with a dry cloth and took a step back. "I'm just saying that most likely from all the blood he had lost from the whipping that Nico might be already dead."

"How dare you!" Questioned Bianca rising from her seat. "How dare you speak with such words right in front of my brother?"

"I'm not trying to get you angry for I am only trying to get you to face reality!" Snapped Reyna. "Miracles just don't happen when you want them to happen."

Thalia also rose from her chair. "Reyna isn't it?" She asked but didn't wait for an answer. "I know your story of being forced into prostitution and basically found almost half beaten to death. Tell me Reyna did you wanted to die that night or were you expecting a miracle yourself?"

The Roman didn't reply. "That's what I thought." Muttered Thalia and walked closer kneeing by the bedside, taking his hand in hers. Bianca stood behind Thalia.

Reyna sighed and walked away to sweep the floor. She was just glad Calypso didn't hear anything or her head would've been cut off.

"You need to wake up." Whispered Thalia, feeling the tears coming up. "Nico please wake up."

Bianca was choking back the sobs as she sang a small lullaby their mother used to sang for them:

_"Sleep my child and peace attend thee,_  
_All through the night_  
_Guardian angels God will send thee,_  
_All through the night_  
_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,_  
_Hill and dale in slumber sleeping,_  
_I my loved ones' watch am keeping,_  
_All through the night."_

Bianca looked at the floor now crying, fully aware that what Reyna had told her could be true. She sat down on the chair burying her face in her hands.

* * *

**Nico's (POV)  
**

I didn't know where I was. It was so dark, cold, and quiet. All I remember was seeing a angel with beautiful blue eyes who said told me to stay awake and keep my eyes open. Obviously I failed to do something so simple as  
that.

Even though I was asleep at the moment I can still hear voices and feel people touch my body. Right now I'm feeling someone holding my hand tightly. Their voice was low but I can hear them perfectly.

_"Nico please wake up."_

Was that Thalia? She sounded scared for me as if she was beginning to lose hope. Suddenly, I hear a lullaby...mom?

No! That can't be her...she's been dead for ten years now. Unless it was Bianca. She always resembled our mother more than me. Mom said I looked more like my dad who walked out on us when I was only three. Coward.

Suddenly this dark place started to get a little more brighter...was I finally waking up? And I knew I was since the first thing I saw were those beautiful pair of electric blue eyes.

* * *

**No (POV)**

Thalia eyes widened in shock as she felt her hand getting squeezed.

"Oh my gods," she muttered as she finally saw those chocolate brown eyes she has been waiting to see.

Nico looked at the princess, removing his hand from hers to affectionately stroke her cheek. "A-angel?" He whispered.

Reyna who just happened to be walking by with a cart of food for another patient looks and sees Nico awake!

"He's waking up!" She yell's, loud enough for any other nurses in the infirmity. "Calypso get the doctor!"

* * *

Jason and Leo were practicing sword fighting that same day. Usually either Frank, Percy, Nico, or even Charles would join them but neither of them were found around the castle. So it left only Jason and Leo alone.

The prince would've been spending time with Piper but she had plans with Silena. Leo wanted to show Reyna the countryside of where Nico lived but she was working.

"Do you think Frank is okay?" Asked Jason as he sat in top of hay, taking a five minute break. "I barely have seen him these past few days."

And it's true. Whenever the knights had a day off from training or at least an hour long of break time, Frank always disappeared. Rumor has it that he has a lover but no one is certain yet.

The repair boy shrugged. "No idea but lets just hope he's doing well."

As they continued to talk they heard someone shouting out by where the stables were. Both men turn to see Calypso running inside and then riding out with Annabeth's horse.

"Wonder what that was all about." Said Leo as he watched Calypso leave into the distance.

Right as he said that another nurse came out, running towards the prince and the knight. "Your highness, Leo you are needed in the infirmity."

"What's wrong?" Asked Leo as he quickly gets on his feet. "Has something happened?"

The nurse nods her head waving them to come over. "Nico has woken up."

* * *

The doctor looked at the boy in front of him as he pointed a finger up. "Look at my finger and don't lose eye contact with it." He instructs, moving his finger to left and right.

Nico does as told. All of his friends and sister were standing away from the bed as nurses am the doctor were checking him. The only ones who weren't among them was Annabeth and Percy.

When Jason questioned why they weren't here Piper said, "Annabeth was here earlier so Percy decided to take her back to small palace." No one else questioned why Annabeth would be here instead of spending time with Cameron. So it was put to rest.

The Doctor (he didn't have a name) sighed in disbelieve. The last time he checked on Nico he was nearly the end of the life string. Most people die in their comas but Nico is now considered one of the few lucky ones who lived.

"It appears that you may still suffer a headache and maybe your back will be burning." Explained Doctor. "But you will make a full recover and will be able to run and train normally."

He packs up his essentials and turns to a nurse. "Rose, we must go now."

Rose nods and excuses herself from the other nurses. Doctor stops right in front of the group of young adults. "Nico will make a full recover," he repeats himself. "Just try to go easy on him and make sure to have someone by his side if he's walking."

"Thank you." Said Bianca. "Can we see him now?"

"Go ahead." He says and leaves with Rose. Never really seen again after that.

Bianca and Thalia each went to one side of the bed, their friends also standing on either side.

"How you doing there?" Asked Leo with a grin on his face. Happy to see his close friend alive.

Nico shrugged trying to sit up on the bed but fails. Jason grabs a pillow from a empty bed and has Bianca put it behind Nico for he can sit up comfortably. "Thanks." He muttered. "Well I guess I'm feeling better but by looking at my arm I do feel pale."

"No that's just you." Leo teases making every laugh much to Nico's annoyance.

"Not cool."

* * *

That same day Annabeth was finally (much to her dismay) back at home with Cameron. Non of the soldiers ever noticed she was gone so Cameron didn't know either. Percy left awhile ago making Annabeth missing him like crazy. She clutches on the locket Percy gave her to remind herself that they will reunite.

Right now the princess was having dinner with Cameron, as he discusses a few details about the wedding.

"Now, do you wish to have red or pink roses for the wedding?" He would ask her. Annabeth doesn't say anything but gives a shrug. "Are you alright?"

The princess waved him off, giving a small smile. "Yes I'm just tired from today."

Cameron only muttered a 'Oh' and dropped the subject. The rest of dinner was silent much to the prince of France dismay.

Once Annabeth half finished her food she excused herself from the table. Cameron sighed and went after her before she made it to her room. He grabs the princess wrist before she went even further. "Annabeth stay with me. I have this wonderful story that I found and I was wondering if we can read-"

"I'm not in the mood!" Annabeth snapped then gasped. "Oh my gods, Cameron I didn't mean to snap at you. I-" The princess screamed as she felt her cheek burn from the slap Cameron had delivered. She puts her on hand gently against her right cheek. It sting so badly.

"I am your husband to be!" He growled. "And you shall respect me!" Cameron doesn't even apologize and leaves the scene.

Annabeth froze at her spot as she watched Cameron, a guy who claims to love her, walks away. Quickly she restrains herself and runs to her room, locking the door behind. The princess then breaks out in sobs of the events that happened just a moment ago. How dare a man hit a women?! Especially one who he is planning on marrying?!

"Oh how much I need, Percy." She muttered to herself. The burn from the slap was cooling down but she knew it would leave a bruise. And she didn't know how she will hide it from Percy. He will go insane if he saw it and most likely go and kill Cameron.

Annabeth wanted some fresh air so she stood up and opened the window. As soon as she opened the window she can hear Cameron and one of his guards talking. They didn't noticed the window open. Annabeth was going to close it but then heard the guard say, "You slapped her?" The guard asked.

"Hell yes!" Exclaimed Cameron. "That bitch deserved it after the way she yelled at me."

The guard was heard chuckling making the princess blood boil. "It's too bad she doesn't know your the prince of France." He says loud and clear. "Then that bitch wouldn't dare say anything."

Annabeth eyes went wide in shock. She slowly closes the window, no longer wanting to hear anymore. The princess felt the room spin from what she had heard. She slowly sat on her bed running a hand thru her blonde hair. This explains why he didn't talk about his family or mentioned his kingdom as much. Then Annabeth fainted on her bed.

* * *

Hazel moaned in pleasure as Frank slowly collapsed on top of her. She felt her and his heartbeat going back to a normal pace. Frank then got off the top of her and collapsed on the side.

"Wow." He muttered putting his arm around Hazel's shoulder.

Hazel giggled kissing his cheek. "That was-"

"-amazing." Frank finished for her.

Hazel glances at the window and sees that nighttime has fallen. Marie must be freaking out at this moment. ""My mother will not be happy if she finds out I'm with someone who doesn't own a land."

"But are you happy?" Asked Frank.

"More than I've ever been." She answers truthfully.

He chuckles tapping her nose. "Then if you're happy she can't hate you for feeling that way."

The hazel eyed girl shrugged. "She isn't really like that." She says. "My mother wants me to be with someone wealthy for I can still be in contact with the other rich people and get invited to exclusive balls. Sometimes I feel like my mother uses me for her own good."

"Highly doubt it. No mother will ever take advantage of their child that way."

Hazel smiled knowing Frank was trying to make her feel better. "Lets drop it and how about you make me dinner?"

Frank chuckled, kissing her forehead. "I'll be right back to call you in." He says, getting out of bed to dress. He then leaves the room, leaving the girl behind in her thoughts.

Hazel sat up on bed hugging her knees. She touched her lips, where Frank had kissed so many times since that...night.

_(Flashback)_

"_So what did you think of that roasted pig?" Asked Frank as him and Hazel walked under the starry night._

_"Amazing!" Exclaimed Hazel. "But I can't believe I ate it like a...man. I mean no silverware but just using your hands? That is the life!"_

_"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it."_

_Frank looked at the girl next to him, admiring her beauty. She was different from all the other girls he has met before. The first time he saw her (which was a year ago) made him instantly fall in love with her. But Frank never had the courage to talk to her, until they met in the stables._

_"Are you cold?" Asked Frank as he noticed Hazel hugging herself._

_Hazel shook her head but then a cold summer breeze hit her skin, making the young girl shiver. Frank removed his cloak and placed it on Hazel's shoulders. "There."_

_"Thank you," she says blushing red. "Are we almost there?"_

_Frank_ _shook his head. "No, do you want to see something? It's nothing bad I promise you."_

_Hazel thought about it for a moment. She should really be back at the palace but breaking one rule wouldn't kill. She holds out her hand for Frank to take. "Well? Aren't you going to lead the way?"_

_Frank took her hand and led her off the trail that led to the castle. Instead they went into the forest until he found a small pond, that appeared to be glowing from the moon. Hazel sat down by the edge of the bed with Fran by her side. She smiled at her reflection and looked over at two swans. Not_ _noticing Frank looking at her with lovingly eyes._

_"I know you would like it."_

_"Like it?" Chuckled Hazel. "I love it! It's so beautiful here." She turns to the knight. "How did you find this place?"_

_"I was riding late one night from Nico's place." Told Frank. "I didn't want to take the long way by using the trail so I decided to just go thru the forest. Best decision I ever made."_

_Hazel nodded in agreement, resting her head on Frank's shoulder. "This is nice." She mutters then felt Frank move his shoulder away from her. Both turn to each other, looking into each others eyes. Then, without a second though, their lips collided._

_(End of Flashback)_

Hazel giggled as she remembered their first kiss and got out of bed to get dress again. Although both haven't admit it yet, it was clear a new found love has been born.

* * *

**(The Next Morning)**

The two famous fraternal twins of England walked down the halls of their uncle and aunts palace. After a few days visiting King Zeus the siblings came back to live with Fredrick for awhile. After all Artemis still needed to train some new huntress and Apollo had to give music lessons to his students.

Both siblings are quite known for their charming good looks that often attracted both genders. They had perfect shinnjng blonde hair that glowed under the sun and moon. Bright blue eyes and very tanned skin. Apollo was known as a player while Artemis has only obtained one relationship. One that didn't end so well. One of the reasons why she is remaining a maiden with the other women who follow behind her.

"Isn't this day just beautiful?" Asked Apollo, with a smile on his face. "Don't you think little sister?"

Artemis glared at her brother as he called her little sister. "I'm not little Apollo, I'm only ten minutes older than you get it right!"

"No need to be a little grouchy." He muttered under his breath but Artemis caught it. "You little-"

"Lady Artemis, Lord Apollo," called a jester, cutting off what the twin was going to say.

Artemis rolled her eyes at the jester. "What is it?" Demanded the huntress.

The poor jester gulped nervously. "The king wishes to have a word with you." He says. "He wants you two to meet him at the throne room."

"Anything else?"

"No m'lady." He bows to them and fast walks away from the twins.

Artemis chuckles to her myself making Apollo roll his eyes. "Oh sister, you need to learn to respect men. If you want their respect then you have to it give it back."

"But why should I if they think women are only useful for reproduction?"

"Not all men are the same as you think." He says. "You just hate men because that Orion guy left you or something."

"Oh don't act like you haven't been left." Snarled Artemis. "Does the name Daphne come in your mind?" She fired back.

Apollo glares at her sister but sighs. "Look I know your hurt but don't let the past overcome your future."

The huntress knew her brother was right, but she didn't dare admit it. Instead Artemis walked away from him to go to the throne room.

The hunter shook his head. "Women."

* * *

"Now you're all probably wondering what you are doing here." Spoke Frederick to the line of young adults in front of him.

"No your highness." They all spoke.

Frederick ran a hand thru his dirty blonde hair. "I hate to inform you all but it appears that we have a traitor among us."

Everyone gasped looking at each other. "We took noticed of this as we saw, last night, a knight riding his horse with someone. A guard took notice and told me the knight had the French sign on his uniform."

"I bet it was the scrawny little Cameron." Interrupted Percy, all eyes turned on him, as he stepped out of the line. "Lets be real, all of ours problems that have been happening out in the countryside started right as he arrived."

"Perseus is correct." Added Artemis. She always had respect for the boy who protected her young cousin. "I've seen the way that boy eyes the women and treats my friends. Did you know that he literally ordered own of _your_ own knights to whip Nico to death?!"

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that but Cameron should be given respect. He is royalty after all."

"He nearly killed one of our best knights!" Said Jason.

"Enough!" Boomed Frederick. "Get back in line, the three of you!" All three of who had just spoken looked at the floor and stepped back in line. "Now, there will be extra protection around the palace, especially around Athena and Annabeth. Will the knights step forward."

Leo, Charles, Frank, and Percy stepped out of the line and went down on one knee. "You four, including Nico if he recovers soon, are in charge of protecting my family. Percy and Leo you two shall look after Annabeth as soon as she returns."

"As you wish."

"Charles and Frank, protect Lady Silena, Piper, and Hazel with your life."

"We will guard them with our own bodies." They vowed.

Frederick nodded in approval turning to the prince of Scotland. "I trust you will watch over your sister?"

Jason nodded putting a fist over his heart as a sign of loyalty from his kingdom. "No one will ever harm her as long as I'm alive."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

* * *

**So was this chapter long enough after a long wait? Like I said I apologize if some details sound wrong but I just seriously needed to update. I hope you all understand that. Anybody saw the new Percabeth picture? I honestly think that Viria should draw all of the PJO and HOO cause she is amazing. Go check her out! Oh my gods only 9 days until House of Hades! If I dont update then I'm most likely reading. This is literally the longest authors note I've written and the longest chapter! I'm so proud of myself for making it this far with this story and you guys are just amazing. I love you all!**

**I did erase the authors note so no one freak out even if I don't think it's that important.**

**So many things happened!**

**- Annabeth discovered about Cameron's true whereabouts**

**- Piper finds out Jason is promised to another but does he even know it himself?**

**- Nico is finally back from the dead! But is Thalia and Nico falling in love?**

**- Silena is pregnant!**

**- There's a spy and everyone is convinced it's Cameron**

**- Looks like Frank and Hazel are having a little affair...**

**So many things!**

**Already passed 100 reviews?! You guys are awesome and here are 20 facts about me!**

**20 Facts About Me:**

**1) My name is Andrea. Its Greek for 'strong women'.**

**2) I consider myself a daughter of Aphrodite.**

**3) Im still in high school but I'm not saying which grade.**

**4) My favorite color is red.**

**5) I am a Twilight fan as some of you have already guessed.**

**6) Although I'm a major Percy Jackson fan my favorite series is The Hunger Games.**

**7) Im also a major Disney freak.**

**8) I have a fear of drowning...**

**9) My two favorite disney movie are Monsters Inc and The Nightmare Before Christmas.**

**10) I hate beans and burritos.**

**11) Im Latina! Beautiful and proud!**

**12) Im a chocolateholic. (Did I spell that right?)**

**13) I have two dogs named Shiver (Chihuahua) and Max (Dachshund)**

**14) I'm a California Girl!**

**15) I use to have red hair but I'm a natural brunette.**

**16) Im terrible at Math.**

**17) I either want to be a teacher or writer when I'm older.**

**18) I'm a hopeless romantic.**

**19) I love enchiladas! No joke...it's sort of an addiction.**

**20) I love fanfiction!**

**So what's one thing you love about yourself? Don't be afraid to tell me in the review I don't judge guys!**

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**-So I'm starting to work on three fall stories that I have yet to chose which I'm going to be posting after this story reaches the 15 chapter and after I've reached chapter 21 in my other story.**

**I'm having a close friend of mine beta the first chapter for both stories and she will help be decided which one it shall be. It WILL be a PJO story with Percabeth and the other couples in it.**

**As a honor of House of Hades coming out very soon I shall reveal the titles for the stories that I have in mind:**

**We Are Young: Freshman Year**

**Beauties and the Beasts**

**And...**

**Daughter of Neptune!**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter very much and until next time!**

**5 reviews = Summaries to my possibly posted stories.**

**10 reviews = A couple eloping...**

**Reviews! Love you all!**

**Also anybody catch a Titans Curse or even a Doctor Who reference?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! So I don't have much to say except...HOUSE OF HADES IS FINALLY COMING OUT! As a celebration of that here is another update. It didn't show as much couples as I wanted but it was perfect. I hope you like it though! **

**Special thanks to a couple of guests, Runner of Sorts, ntlpurpolia, Demigods97, MinecraftLuver**  
**and Percabethluver! Thank you all for the reviews! I love you all! **

**Now on to chapter 11! **

* * *

**(Three months ago) **

In Olympus, it never rained. When it did rain it usually meant something bad would happen, leaving the oracle to tell about the future. Everyday there was sun and every night the sky is full of beautiful stars and a full moon. No one could think of a better place to live than Olympus.

Prince Tyson overlooked his future kingdom in his bedroom balcony. He smiled as a few merchant children were playing in the fields and women were laughing over a joke. But then his smile faded as he remembered his own mother as he watched a child running to their mothers arms.  
He sighs and walks away from the balcony.

Tyson is well known around the kingdom because of his kind loving heart. He is handsome with his short brown hair and brown eyes. Something he inherited from his mother, Melody. Tyson is tall and strong, being the perfect swordsman and horse rider.

His father, King Poseidon, left to visit his brother and live with him. Leaving Tyson in control of the kingdom and soon when he reaches eighteen (in only one year) he shall truly be ruler. For now it was his brother Triton who made all the rules. He was more tougher but did rule fairly.

A servant, by the name of Sara, watched in the heir's room. "Excuse me, Tyson?" The prince looked up. "There is man from a visiting kingdom who wishes to speak to you."

"Who is it?"

"Someone by the name of Malcolm Chase."

The prince looked at servant with concern but nods. "I'll be in my way."

After a few minutes Tyson walked in the throne room where a man about eighteen was looking out the opened window. He was tall with his blonde hair greased back. His skin was tan and was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, black vest, grey pants, and black boots.

Tyson coughed to maybe get his attention. "Malcolm Chase?"

Malcolm turned to show his stormy grey eyes, grinning. "That's actually, Prince Malcolm Chase of England."

"Oh silly me." Said Tyson chuckling. "I just never quite..."

"Heard of me?" Finished Malcolm chuckling. "Yes that's because I usually disappear without a word." He sadly says, thinking about his family and younger sister.

"And why is that?"

The blonde prince shrugs. "I guess it's because I'm being hunted." He said. "Hunted by my kingdoms greatest enemy, France."

Tyson looked at him, debating whether or not to believe this so called prince. He was, however, willing to listen hoping that maybe then he will know what's true. The prince walks over and sits on his throne. He has a servant bring in another chair for Malcolm to sit right in front of him.

"Tell me more."

* * *

Percy and Leo were guarding outside of Annabeth's door as they took the night shift. After another day of being with Cameron she had finally return. Percy was delighted to see her back but was startled as he noticed the big bruise on her cheek.

He questioned her on who did it but she only burst out in tears. Percy knew Cameron did it and wanted it to report to Frederick but knew he wouldn't believe him. That was only if he had evidence. So much to his dismay the subject was dropped.

"How many more hours till sunrise?" Wondered Leo, yawning.

Percy shrugged, looking out the dark window. "It's still the middle of the night so I'm guessing not for another ten hours."

Leo groaned, throwing a cup of water at his face to stay awake. He wasn't used to this new night guarding.

While Leo would rather sleep then guard, on the other side of the palace was Piper laying on her bed. Not being able to sleep herself. She can still remember those words Silena told her about Jason.

"Jason is being promised to someone else." That sentence echoed in her dreams which made Piper stay awake.

Oh how much she wanted to confront Jason but didn't know just how to. She couldn't just walk him to and ask if he's promised to another women. It would make her appear like a fool if the information given to her was wrong. Then again, Silena was never wrong when it came to gossip.

Piper sighed, rolling over her bed and walked over to open the door to her rooms balcony. The night was chilly but Piper could care less about the weather. She rests her elbows on the hard concrete  
railing.

"Oh Jason, why did you keep it secret from me?" She asked herself, almost in tears.

"What did I keep from you?"

The voice of her lover startled Piper making her jump almost off the balcony. And probably to her death if Jason hadn't grabbed her waist from falling.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Demanded Piper, instead of thanking him for saving her life.

The prince chuckled kissing her forehead. "A my hero and a kiss would've been nice." He says, bringing Piper a few steps away from the railing.

"You didn't answer my question."

His smiled faded and lets go of her waist. He rubs the back of his neck. "Oh, well you see I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a stroll around the palace." He explained. "Then, I remembered you're room was here and decided to visit you, I just had a feeling you were awake."

"And you just barged in?"

He shook his head. "No, I knocked but you didn't hear me. I was concerned something happened so I just went in and saw you in the balcony." He finishes telling his story. Jason strokes her cheek. "Now something is wrong as I heard you say something about me."

Piper takes a step back from the prince. "I know."

"Know what?"

"That you're promised to someone else!" Blurted out Piper. Feeling the tears come again. "I know..."

Jason looks at the girl in front of him in confusion. Promised? Last time he checked he was single and his father hasn't promised him to anyone. His father! He must be behind this and the news somehow flew all the way to England. There was a letter delivered today, that came in from Zeus that was for Jason. But he hasn't opened it yet. Maybe right now was the moment to see what Zeus had to say.

He searches thru his pocket and pulls out a white envelope. Piper raises a brow at the envelope. "What is that?"

"A letter from my father." Replied Jason opening it. He clears out his throat and reads it out:

_Dearest Jason, _

_ We hope that your stay in England has been going well for you and your sister, Thalia. Me and your mother are doing fine as well but we have some news for you, my son. King of Vestment wishes to marry his daughter off, Princess Victoria, to you for our two kingdoms can rejoice in harmony. Me and you're mother think its a splendid idea, which is why we hope you and Thalia return to Scotland as soon as you get this letter. Don't worry I know of Annabeth's wedding and if you leave soon enough, you will be able to return in just two weeks before the wedding. I hope to see you and Thalia soon. _

_ Save Journey, _  
_ Zeus. _

Piper and Jason each reread the letter to themselves, not knowing what to say.

So it's true, Jason thought to himself. Piper can only look away from the now promised prince, walking once again closer to the railing. She closes her eyes and hopes that the tears don't fall. Piper didn't want to show Jason she was weak, even if someone she loves will leave to meet another women.

Jason folded the letter to place it in his pocket and walks over to Piper. Putting his arms around her waist.

"Don't cry." He whispers. "Please don't cry."

"I'm not." Piper lied.

"Yes you are." Jason accused, turning Piper around for she can face him. "Listen, Victoria may have my hand but you will forever hold my heart." He cups up her cheek. "Piper, I love you."

"And I love you." Sobbed Piper. "But I can't be with you for you're betrothed to another girl. It's just impossible."

"No." Whispered Jason, grabbing Piper's shoulders. "Do you love me?"

"More than anything."

"Then lets do it." He says. "Lets go and get married."

Piper can feel her heart drop at the news. "W-what?"

Jason chuckled, taking her hands in his. "Lets get married, Piper I know a priest, whose a friend of mine actually. He can marry us off and we can have our friends as witnesses."

"Jason-"

"You can borrow a wedding dress."

"Yes I know but Jason-"

"Oh I know! I can have Demeter make you a bouquet of flowers. She has a whole garden."

"Jason I-"

"Wait, then we can-"

"Jason Grace can you listen to me for one minute!" He stays silent. "Good, Jason this is insane. I only meet you for almost a month and you already want to get married?"

He shrugs. "Why not? I mean haven't you heard about that one couple from Italy? They meet in one day fell in love and then married the third day. We actually had time to get to know each other and fall deeply in love. I know that you are my other half as well as the women who will forever hold my heart."

Piper stroked Jason's cheek as his words touched her heart. "This is really an insane idea." She takes a deep breath. "But I love you too, so much that seeing you with another women will make me mad. So lets do it. Lets elope."

* * *

**(The next morning)**

"This has got to be the most craziest story you have ever told me, Annabeth!" Yelled Athena at her daughter.

It was finally a sunny day in England after two weeks of darkness from the clouds. Instead of Athena enjoying breakfast outside, she was arguing with her daughter in the study room. Annabeth had told her mother about how Cameron is the prince of France and he had strike her.

Annabeth took a few steps back from her mother. "Mother I swear I'm not lying! I heard one of Cameron's knights saying I'm lucky I didn't know Cameron was the prince of France. France! Our greatest enemy."

Sally was also present in the room when Annabeth told the queen about what she had heard a night ago. She strongly believed what the princess was saying and now believed Annabeth was involved with her son. As she noticed the silver locket around Annabeth's neck.

"Athena," said Sally. "Now I apologize for getting in this but I believe Annabeth is telling the truth. Just look how seriously frighten she is!"

And it was true. Her hair was out of place, she had bags under her eyes, and her eyes were wide from fright. Lets also not forget the purple bruise the princess had on her cheek. One that many servants and people who saw it already know Cameron was the one who caused it.

Athena glared at Sally then looked back at her daughter. "Look, I know what you are trying to pull here and it is not going work." She walks over to her daughter, looking her straight in the eye. "You will not slim your way out of this marriage proposal! And that is my final word!" Without a second glance, Athena storms out of the study room.

Annabeth breaks out in sobs and Sally hugs the princess for comfort. "Oh sweetie, it's going to be okay." She says, stroking her hair. "I believe you."

"I know you, I just want my mother to believe me." She cried. "Is that so hard to do?"

"No sweetie but Athena is going thru a ruff time right now as she is getting letters-"

Annabeth pulls away from Sally. "What letters?"

"Didn't they tell you?" Annabeth shakes her head. "Malcolm is coming home."

* * *

Hazel ran quickly to her room as she grabbed a bag of things she will need, not even stopping the time to breath after running from the garden. Hazel couldn't believe the news that Piper had told her and now she needed to pack a few things.

"What on fire's stick are you doing?" Asked a voice, only for Hazel recognizing as Franks.

She stops and looks at her lover who was walking in the room. Closing the door as well. "It looks a tornado came in here and made a mess." And he wasn't joking.

The bed sheets were all over the place, her morning dress was in the ground and other clothing were scattered around the room.

In embarrassment, Hazel cheeks go red. "The servant hasn't visited my room yet...what are you doing here anyways?"

"I saw you running like a mad women," He replies. "What got you to act that way?"

Hazel smiled, "Piper and Jason are getting married." She says, walking over to him. "They are planning to leave before lunch so they shall be wed the next day."

"Then why are you packing?"

"Oh, Piper wanted some clothes and the servants haven't finished washing hers so I'm letting her borrow them. She would've gone home to get her own clothes, but didn't want the servants or Aphrodite to ask any questions." She says, giving Frank a quick kiss and going back to packing. "Haven't you noticed though about the way Jason has been asking around?"

Frank did recall this morning when he had overheard Jason asking a couple of knights where in the forest is very secretaries. Maybe he was looking for a place to wed without anyone else (besides his friends) knowing. Then Frank had an idea.

"He is still looking for a place?"

Hazel shrugs, as she puts a couple of necklaces in the bag. "No, I asked Piper and she says he hasn't found a place." She raises a brow. "Why? Do you know any places?"

He chuckles, walking to the window and opens it to let the fresh air come in. Frank then points to the great forest where he took Hazel on their first night together. "Maybe you recall the lake?"

* * *

"Okay, just slowly get up and try to walk as much as you can." Instructed Calypso to Nico.

Nico nodded as he understood what he was told and with the help of Thalia and Bianca, he gets up from the chair and starts walking. It was the first time he had walk since the whipping and so far so good.

Thalia and Bianca let go of his hand so he can move by himself. Nico wasn't doing so bad and they knew it meant he can walk by the fourth or third day.

Calypso smiled as Nico stood right in front of her, as she was nearly across the infirmity. "That's really good for a first try at this." Now she points at the door. "Walk over there but remember to go slowly. We don't want you're stitches to open up again."

"Yes m'am." He says, winking at Calypso, making the nurse blush. Much to the annoyance of Thalia who made a fist. Bianca noticed this and tried to hold in a laugh.

Nico made it to where Calypso was under a minute. "Now what?"

"This is going better than I thought. Do you wish to walk out the garden." She playfully pokes his chest. "You, need some sun."

Nico chuckles and calls over Thalia and Bianca.

Both girls smiled as they went over to the knight and went with him to the garden.

Calypso sighed, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Reyna came in the infirmity with a tray of food for the nurse. "Here, I brought you some lunch." She hands over the tray.

"Thank you." She says, placing the tray on a nightstand. "Did you also make the beds and cleaned the cabinets as told."

"Yes, miss its all clean and spotless. I've also rearranged some things in the cabinets."

Calypso nodded in approval. "Good work, you're shift doesn't end until two but it looks like you're down for the day. Off you go."

Reyna smiles to be left out early. "Thank you, have a good day." She removes her apron hanging it on a rack and leaves to her room. One that she is sharing with another servant at the moment.

Just as she was heading to her room someone bumped into Reyna. "Oh I'm sorry, Leo?"

Leo laughed. "Hey, I forget this was the time you usually got out."

She rolls her eyes and was about to leave before Leo grabbed her wrist. "Leo.."

"Do you want to do something?" He asked before she said anything. "I was wondering if like maybe we can visit the beach again or I can show you the countryside. I never really got the chance."

"I don't know..."she muttered. "I'm sort of tired from working all night and all morning."

"Come on, Reyna." He puts his hands together making pouting. "Please?"

Half of Reyna wanted to say yes while the other wanted to say no. She still didn't have a full trust in men but she did trust Leo. He did save her life after all. It wouldn't hurt to be with him for awhile.

"Sure, why not?"

XX

Reyna held on to Leo as he rode out into the great forest in his horse. She still didn't know where he was taking her but it most've been something amazing.

"Are we almost there?"

"We're close." He says. "Trust me you're going to love it!"

Reyna couldn't help but giggle at Leo's outgoing personality. He always made her smile even if he doesn't notice. He was handsome Reyna had to admit herself.

His cute half-smile, then those chocolate brown eyes that had a twinkle. Reyna also loved his curly brown hair that she wanted to run her fingers through- Okay! Someone got a little bit distracted.

Leo stops his horse from going any further and gets out first. He was helping Reyna get off but her heel got stuck on the stirrup. Making the Roman loose her balance and fell on top of Leo.

"Oh I'm sorry-" she says but stops as her eyes get caught with Leo's own eyes.

Her cheeks started to turn red and quickly got off. "Here let me help you." She offers her hand, Leo chuckled as he stood up.

"That was quite a moment we shared there." He teases. "To bad there wasn't a kiss involved."

Now Reyna knew her cheeks were red. "Oh I um.."

"Chill, little queen."

"Queen?"

"Your name means queen in Latin." Leo acknowledges.

Reyna gasped in shock. "How did you know that?" No one knew what her name meant exactly in England.

Leo smiled sheepishly. "You might be surprise but my mother was Roman herself," he says. "She grew up there until she became pregnant of me and then sailed ocean, eventually ending up here."

"Did she teach you Latin?"

He nods. "Yeah she did and I learned English from a tutor."

"Amazing." She mutters making Leo laugh. The knight takes her hand and leads her more into the forest. "Come on, I still haven't showed you the amazing view yet."

"I thought this was it." She admits looking around to see nothing very special about trees, flowers, and very poisonous berries bushes.

"Nope! This is just the start."

* * *

"Conner try not to shake so much when your aiming your bow." Advised Percy to fellow knight twenty-four year old, Conner Stoll. "It will make you aim something you don't want to hit."

Conner nodded and stopped shaking, let go of the arrow that hit the dummy in the eye. Travis Stoll, his twin brother, laughed and slapped his back. "Nice one Conner."

"Thanks, Travis."

Percy looked at the two twins shaking his head. He still found it very creepy that two people can look very alike. Except Travis is married and Conner is taller, that is the only difference.

"Travis how is the wife doing?" Percy curiously asked. Travis has been married for two years to wife Katie Stoll. A true beauty if you ask any of the single knights. Even Percy had to admit that she once caught his eye but lost interest once Travis married her.

"Katie's doing well. The nurse said she might be giving birth sometime this month." Travis proudly stated, excited to be a father very soon.

Percy chuckled at the father to be. "Well, just remember that our nurses can deliver the child here if she wishes out we can have Calypso deliver the baby at your home."

"Thanks Percy."

The commander nodded and called for everyone to gather around. "Now, as you all heard now we have had unwanted guests from France visit us in the countryside and eventually in the palace." The men started to whisper, some barely learning about the news. "Settle down everyone. I'm just warning you to be alarmed and also we will be having ten knights out each night to make sure any army of France stays out."

Cameron was nearby as he was hearing what Jackson was telling the army of England. He needed to warn his army and soon left the training grounds. Never getting to hear the end of Percy's words.

"Keep a close eye on Cameron and his knights." Said Percy. "Although there isn't prove just yet, I know he isn't a prince from a nearby kingdom in England. So we must keep a eye on him."

"Glad to know that little dirt bag is getting extra eyes on him." Commented Clarisse. "He is so disrespectful to us women who are serving in the army."

"I've noticed and that's not a way a man should treat a lady." Says the commander. "Just keep a eye on him and his knights. I made a list of the knights who will take guard tonight in the countryside, which is posted in the stables. Dismiss."

Jason moved up to get a chance to talk to Percy about his plans for tomorrow. The prince of Scotland caught up with the commander running up beside him.

"Hey Percy, can I talk to you?"

"What is it?"

Jason looks around to make sure no one was near hearing distance. "Me and Piper are getting married."

"What?!" Screamed Percy making everyone turn to their direction. He quickly laughs it off. "Sorry, he said that they ran out of lamb stew. Damn." Everyone rolls their eyes and go back to what they were doing. "What the hell Jason?" He demands.

"Percy walk with me." He says and both walk away to where the palace entrance was. "My parents have arranged a marriage with me and Piper's father wants her to marry or he will chose her husband. We both love each other very much so we decided to get married."

"Where? We can't get you guys married here without Annabeth's parents or Marie telling your own parents. That would cause thunder to strike!"

"I know but Percy, I love Piper that I can't just lose her because of a stupid arrange marriage."

Percy himself was going through it himself but didn't want to marry her just to solve their problems. He thinks deeply about the situation and smiles. "Can I be one of the witnesses?"

Jason smiles hugging one of his closes friends. "Of course! The more the merrier, just mention this to anyone and meet us by the lake in the great forest tomorrow in the afternoon."

"You have my word that I will be there."

* * *

Thalia was reading in her room that night when someone knocked on her door. She groans but gets up from her bed and opens the door to reveal her brother Jason.

"Jason? What are you doing its nearly past midnight." She reminds him.

Jason walks in with a glass of milk in his hand and a plate of cookies. "I brought you these." He says placing it in the nightstand. "I have something to tell you."

Thalia crosses her arms. "This better be serious."

Jason takes a deep breath looking into his sisters eyes. "Father sent me a letter saying I'm engaged to a princess from a nearby kingdom."

His sister gasped. "Engaged?" Then she groans. "Is her name Victoria?"

"How did you know?"

"That little tramp has been after you since the ball father threw last year." She reveals punching him on his shoulder."Idiot you didn't know?"

"Not until now." He says. "So she just wants to marry me because of my looks? Or because she wanted to unite the kingdom?"

Thalia slapped her brother on the side of his head. "For your looks idiot!"

"Well it's not going to happen cause I'm marrying Piper!" Jason finally let out.

Thalia felt her heart stopped beating from shock and her eyes were wide. "W-what?" She stuttered.

"Me and Piper are getting married tomorrow." He whispers, now worried that someone could hear their conversation.

"But when? How? What why?"

Jason walked over to a chair by Thalia's desk and sat down. "I guess it's a long story and I will be happy to tell you if you listen."

No matter how idiotic her brother is acting right now she was willing to listen. "I'm all ears."

* * *

The next morning the kingdom was blessed with yet another beautiful bright day. Much to the pleasure of the two lovers who were getting married today. Annabeth, Thalia, and Hazel ate a quick breakfast. Marie raised a brow at how the two girls were acting eventually asking, "Why in such a rush?"

"We're going riding." Annabeth quickly said. "We're just to excited." And the topic was dropped.

After breakfast the three girls hurried to their rooms and dressed appropriately for the wedding that was taking place in the great forest by a lake. Percy, Leo, Frank, and Charles were already out making sure everything was safe before everyone else arrived. Nico was planning on attending now being able to walk properly. Bianca was also coming since she knows Piper and are friends.

Annabeth French braided her hair quickly and put on a long sleeve red button down shirt, black pants, black high heeled boots, and a black vest. She also quickly placed the locket around her neck and went next door to where Thalia's room is.

She knocked and when she a faint 'Come in' Annabeth walked in to find Thalia already dressed.

"Sorry I'm just trying to look for something." She says as she searches in her small jewelry box.

"What is it?"

Thalia smiled as she found a golden ring with five diamonds. The third diamond being more bigger. "My stepmother's ring." She says putting the ring in her pocket. "I thought Jason might need it."

Annabeth gasped. "But it's Hera's ring! Won't she find out its missing?"

"Oh she did and father got a new one." Added Thalia but waved it off. "Forget about it lets get to my brothers wedding."

Piper breathed in and out nervously as Silena placed a red roses flower crown in her head. (Something Demeter made for the new bride). The two sisters were currently in the cabin that the Chase family owned, as Silena helped Piper get ready for the wedding. She was wearing simple floor length white strapless dress and light pink sandals. Her hair was let down with one strand of hair braided on each side.

"Piper, stop shaking." Demanded Silena seeing her younger sister in such stress. "It will only make you feel sick and eventually you will faint."

"I'm sorry." The bride whispered. "I just- I'm so nervous about this!"

"Nothing bad is going to happen." She reassured Piper. "It's just going to be us and the rest of you're friends attending."

"Yes but-"

"No but." Interrupted Silena, getting up from her chair to get the door. "Stay here and don't move someone is knocking in the door."

Silena quickly rushes to the door to see Annabeth, Thalia, Hazel, Bianca, and Reyna?

"Reyna?"

Reyna smiles. "Leo invited me." She says.

Silena doesn't say anything but smiles at the Roman. "Come on in. Piper just finished getting ready." The girls came in to change from their horse riding outfits to dresses in the other room.

Meanwhile with the boys outside by where the lake was Jason was getting a pep talk from Leo and Percy. They were the closest thing Piper had to a brother after all.

"And don't you ever think of having a mistress if Piper is starting to get boring for you."

"Or else I will make sure you can never make children, Grace." Warned Percy, cracking his knuckles to scary Jason.

Jason gulped nervously, pulling on the collar of his shirt. "I promise I won't hurt Piper no matter what." He swears.

"Good." Both knights laugh and pat the groom on the back.

The priest that goes by Daniel tapped the prince on his shoulder. "Your highness, we should start the union before the sun goes down."

Leo pointed to the girls who were already coming out from the house. "Lets get this started." He says and moves over to the left side where all the knights were lining up besides Jason.

Each girl (except for Piper) lined up by where Piper would be standing, each across one of the knights. (Except for Bianca which she didn't really mind). Then in a slowly harmony each of the girls started to sing a old wedding song as Piper walked to where Jason and the priest were standing. She smiled as soon as her eyes fell on Jason's own electric blue eyes. With one free hand Piper holds it out and Jason happily takes it.

Daniel smiled at the couple and started the ceremony. It was a short and sweet union that brought Thalia and Silena in tears of seeing their siblings getting married. Once in awhile Percy and Annabeth gave each glances at each when the priest would talk about true love.

I love you, he mouthed to her making Annabeth giggle.

When it was to exchanged rings Jason started to panic but his sister came to the rescue once she showed him Hera's ring. "Don't worry about it just use it." She says and he did.

Piper used a gold brand that her father left behind also as a ring much to everyone's amusement.

"And by the witnesses among us and the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife." Declared Daniel. "You may kiss the bride."

Jason didn't need to be told twice, he grabbed Piper's waist and pulled her closer to him, sealing the ceremony with their kiss.

* * *

**(Later that night) **

The reception for the wedding was basically everyone dancing around the fire that Leo made and eating roasted pig. It was only past eleven when everyone left to leave the newly couple alone for their honeymoon. To avoid any suspicion anyone who asked where they were, Jason was visiting his kingdom and Piper her father.

Annabeth was in her room finishing reading the last letter Malcolm had sent just two weeks ago. Thanks to Sally she had a full set of the letters her brother had sent over the past seventh months. She had tears of joy in her eyes happy to know her older brother was alive and well. He had fallen in love with a girl named Miranda from a kingdom called Olympus. Malcolm was also planning on coming home in another two weeks, bringing along Miranda.

The princess was excited for her brothers arrival and couldn't wait. But then her smile faded. In just two weeks it would be halfway through the second month. Meaning after he arrives, Annabeth would be getting married the next week. She looks at the locket and sighs.

"Percy." She whispers, falling asleep in her desk.

_In her dreams, Annabeth was looking out the window from the highest tower in the castle. She looked away as everything was in fire outside where the great forest was. A place she loved to escape with Percy and witnessed her friends unite in marriage was now burning to ashes. _

_She wipes away a tear as she remembered some of her friends who died because of the war. _

_"Annabeth," muttered a very familiar voice. _

_The princess turns around to see Commander Percy walking towards her. "What in heavens are you doing here? It's dangerous to be alone." _

_"I know but I couldn't be done there with Silena." She admits. "The pain in her eyes- I couldn't help myself to think if that would be me after you.." Annabeth couldn't finish her sentence and broke out in tears. Buying her head in Percy's chest. _

_Percy could also feel his own tears coming. It was hard to loose someone close to you in the battlefield. "Annabeth, look at me," she looks up at Percy. "Listen I will fight for you till the very end. You and them are my number one thing to protect and the reason why I'm sending myself out into that battlefield. I love you my princess." _

_"And I love you, my prince." She mutters kissing his lips._

_Leo walked in the room coughing to get the lovers attention. "Percy, we are needed again in the battlefield." He sadly addresses. "I'll leave you two to say your goodbyes." Leo smiles Annabeth and leaves closing the doors. _

_Once the doors are closed the princess looks back at the commander. "Percy, don't go back there!" Annabeth begged. "Stay with me!" She grabs his hand squeezing it. _

_"I will be with you." He says putting his hand where her heart is. "In here." Percy kisses Annabeth one last time and lets go of her hand. "I love you, Annabeth Chase! Don't you ever ever forget that!" Then he was gone. _

_Annabeth bursts out in tears again. "Don't leave me." And her hands fall to her stomach. _

* * *

**This has been so hard to finish! I apologize for any grammar mistakes that you find but literally my goal was to finish this chapter before October 8! And I did it! **

**So as a celebration to House of Hades coming out here is a brief summary to my new story that is coming out very soon. **

**We Are Young: Freshman Year - **  
**Percy Jackson and the rest of his friends started high school. It may be their first year but they are getting the taste of true drama. As they continue to grow they discover new friendships, new love, and a new way to start a fire. And it's just the first year! **

**What do you guys think? It's one of the possible stories that I might start to work on or I might start to write one of my other stories called, Daughter of the Hunt. Tell me which story sounds more interesting in the reviews. **

**Wow so many things happened that I don't know where to begin so tell me which part was your favorite in this chapter? One thins for sure...Malcolm is coming home! **

**Now I better get to sleep since I'm basically going to start losing it as soon as I get my hands on House of Hades. Until next time! **

**5 Reviews = Percabeth **

**10 Reviews = Thalico moment **

**Please leave a review! And to all of my guests please make up a name so I can thank you properly next time. Thanks! **

**P.S who caught any Hunger Games references? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so finally we are on chapter 12! Super happy the way it turned out but this is of sort where the problem starts to really show. More about that at the end of this chapter. **

**Special thanks to Meeghan, Goddess of Idiots, Just Anny, ntlpurpoila, SakuraFlutist, Guest, and Ashley! Thanks for the reviews everyone! **

**Now I shall shut up and lets move on to the chapter! **

* * *

Malcolm smiled as the ship's anchor hit the sea floor to a nice holt. The ship that was sailed all the way from Olympus was now on shore. After battling a terrible sickness while on board the last thing he wanted to see was old rotten loaves of bread.

"Malcolm," spoke a gently voice. "The carriage is waiting for us."

The prince of England smiled at the women who stoled his heart while in Olympus. They've been together for almost four months and Malcolm couldn't be more happier.

He takes her hand and both leave the ship taking a short walk in the dock. All of their belongings were in a carriage that was waiting for them at the end of the dock. Miranda was nervous to meet Malcolm's family but it was the Chase family. She has heard so many wonderful things about them that maybe their meeting won't go so bad.

Malcolm looked at the women in his arm. "Miranda is something troubling you?"

She quickly shakes her head. "No, but I am quite nervous about meeting your parents." Right now they were boarding the carriage and the ride to the kingdom was a long one. At least a week of traveling.

He laughed and kissed her hand. "My love there is nothing to worry about." He reassured her. "I'm very convince that they will love you as much as I do."

"I hope you're right." She says. "Oh all Hades will break loose."

* * *

Thalia was out in the open fields shooting a couple of arrows to let out her frustration on her parents. How dare they just shoot the arrow that they were basically planning on selling Jason to Victoria?! Don't they have a heart? Well maybe not Hera but Zeus was usually the reasonable parent. The daughter of Zeus was convinced her stepmother influenced him to accept the arranged marriage. Thalia took out a small dagger and threw it on a tree that was yards away from her.

"Nice shot." Complimented a voice. The princess turned around to see Nico grinning.

Thalia blushed smiling at the now recovered knight. "Thanks."

Nico chuckled walking over to the princess. "You know," he began. "I never really had a chance to thank you for saving my life."

"It was no biggie."

"No biggie?" Nico laughed. "It was more than that. Before I went to a coma, I prayed to the gods to send me a angel to save me. I never would think this angel would be such a beautiful princess." He steps forward in front of Thalia, gently pushing back a strand of hair behind her ear.

Thalia felt her cheeks get hot from Nico's touch. "That's lovely." She managed to say. "I-I need to go now."

"Where to? Apollo isn't here to give you lessons and we know that Jason and Piper are still celebrating their marriage back at the cabin."

Percy thought it would be suitable for the married couple to have their honeymoon in the cabin for awhile so him and Piper were gone.

"I just need to go." She snaps stepping away from Nico. "I'm sorry but I just can't." And Thalia storms off.

Nico sighs, "Damn." He snaps his fingers. "Missed my chance."

* * *

In another part of where the open field was, Silena and Charles were enjoying a romantic picnic together. But that could change at any moment.

Silena nervously looks at Charles as he was in deep thought. A few minutes ago Silena had told him that she was expecting his child. But that was too long ago for her, she wanted to know what he thought.

"Charles?"

Charles snapped back to reality and faced the the women he loved. "A baby." He says in such amazement. "Honey, that's wonderful!" He leans in to kiss Silena on the lips.

The daughter of Aphrodite pulled away from the kiss. "So you're not upset?"

Charles laughed pulling Silena closer to him. "Upset?" He laughs again. "I'm going to be a father, there is nothing upsetting about that!"

"But then that means we have to tell my mother."

Charles smile faded. He had tended Silena's mother when he works as a servant in the castle. They aren't exactly the best of friends since Charles didn't put sugar in Aphrodite's tea one time. Stupid but it didn't please the mother of his fiancée.

Silena couldn't help but giggle at Charle's worried expression of telling her mother of the pregnancy. "Hey, it's going to he alright," she leans in and kisses Charles cheek. "If I know one thing about my mother is she always wanted to be a grandmother."

"Really? Does mean she is going to have grey hair?"

Silena can only laugh.

* * *

"Percy," called Sally for her son. "Come here." Both mother and son were in out in the garden, taking the time to catch up with one another.

Since Percy has been taking the night shift to guard Annabeth's outside of her room, Sally never saw her son as much anyway. Usually just through the hallways but she herself was being Athena's personal servant. But now it was the time to catch up with her son and see what was new.

Percy walks over to his mother and sits down on the bench next to him. "You look troubled mom."

Sally sadly looked at her son, who remind her so much of his father. His hair, eyes, personality, everything basically. "Perseus, I have been getting letters."

"Threatening ones?"

"What? Oh no nothing like that," she told Percy to calm him down. "I've been getting letters from your father."

Percy gasped, running a hand thru his hair. "My father? I thought he was dead!"

"No, Perseus." She said. "Well at least I thought he was until until I got the letter from last week."

"Do you have it with you?"

Sally nods and takes out a white piece of paper with her name addressed in front. She hands to Percy who opens it up the letter and reads it carefully.

_ Dearest Sally, _

_ Or at least I believe it is truly you. For many years now I've been trying to search for you or at least try to know if you were still alive. After that night my father took me away from you my search to return to you began. Of course, I have failed to come to you. My own two brothers even believed I was dead even if I created my own kingdom and started a family of my own. But that didn't stop me from loving you. The fates were cruel, very cruel when it came to us being together. My love, if it really is you please reply to this letter. Of you do not believe it is me then how about this, you have a fear of fire, a birthmark on your left hip, and a scar on forearm. Is that prove enough? _

_ Forever yours, _  
_ Poseidon _

Percy couldn't believe that he just read something his own father has written. He slowly hands back the letter to Sally with shaky hands. "You lied to me?"

Sally quickly shakes her head cupping Percy's chin. "What, no sweetie I thought he was dead. He left without a word and I knew he was lost at sea since he loved the ocean as much as you. Perseus, I promise you I'm surprised as you."

"Do you still love him?" He muttered. "My father?"

"Perseus-"

"Mom, I'm old enough to understand these things," he says chuckling at his blushing mother.

Sally looks away. "Yes, I still love him. He is your father and you remind me of him everyday."

"Are you going to reply to him then?"

"Why are you encouraging this?"

Percy thought about that for minute. Sally encouraged his relationship with Annabeth despite the fact she was getting married. She had sacrificed so much for him, it wouldn't be fair to discourage of re-finding his father.

So when she asked him why he was encouraging it Percy simply said, "Easy. You gave me the blessing of finding my heart now you have my blessing to find yours."

* * *

"Come on Leo, just shoot the arrow straight!" Ordered Chiron as he watched one of his younger rookies handle the arrow.

Leo never had a good way with the weapon, he was more of a knife or sword person. Usually the ones who master archery are the ones trained by Apollo. Like Will Solace and Micheal Yew. Now those were archers, making Leo look like a joke right now.

He lets the arrow fly but it hits the dummy's knee. Chiron sighs in frustration but instead of telling Leo how much that was terrible, he lays a hand on his shoulder.

"Something is troubling you," he mutters. "Isn't it?"

Leo looks at his trainer. "How did you-"

"Oh please don't give me that, 'How did you know?' Look." He says laughing. "Although your mouth has no words, your eyes speak."

Leo sighed knowing he needed to talk to someone eventually. "You got me, it's about girls."

"Ah, girls huh? A very interesting creatures of mankind yet so very difficult to understand." He sits next to Leo on the ground. "So what is troubling you?"

"There's this girl who has been in my mind since the first day I meet her," he began. "But she's sort of keeping her distance from me. I was lucky enough to actually be with her for almost the whole day yesterday."

"And what's so bad about that?"

He rubs the back of his head. "We almost kissed, but we didn't since I laughed it off and we didn't mention it."

Chiron strokes his beard. "Umm interesting. Did you try to mention it in your conversations? Or did you just dropped it?"

"I dropped it, it was too awkward for us both."

The trainer of knights kept quiet for a few minutes trying to think what sort of advice he can give to Leo.

"I believe it is best if you don't exactly mention the topic unless it happens again or this girl brings it up." Said Chiron.

Leo smiles at Chiron. "Thanks you sure know what to say."

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were in the great forest to spend some time together and also avoid anyone reporting them to her parents. Ever since the new guarding establishment, Annabeth is usually in lockdown in her room or in the library. Sometimes she would only leave her room for dinner or some training with Artemis. Percy has also been busy with helping Chiron train new recruits and planning new defense attacks.

"How do you think Piper and Jason are doing?" Asked Annabeth.

Percy shrugged, popping a grape in his mouth. "Beats me. I just hope they are enjoying their honeymoon while it lasts."

"I know, from what I heard from Thalia, Zeus had sent another letter. She didn't tell what it was about but by the way she looked, it was pretty serious."

When Annabeth mentioned a letter Percy's mind drifted back earlier today. When his mom told him about the letter his father sent him. Poseidon. That was his name and he has heard of that name many times over the past years. Usually he would hear it when Sally and Athena were talking.

"Percy?" Said Annabeth, waving a hand in front of his face.

He shakes his head, turning back his attention to Annabeth. "Sorry I just...I just..."

"It's about your dad isn't it?" She guessed.

"How did you-"

"I heard our moms talking about it in the library. I couldn't help but hear their conversation."

Percy half smiles kissing the princess's forehead. "I believe you know about my father then?"

He explained to her how Poseidon been trying to search for her but eventually gave up when she was know where to be found. Also how Sally was planning on replying to the letter sometime this week.

"How do you feel about it?"

He looks at Annabeth, then back at the forest. "To be honest? I'm frighten." Percy admits trying so hard to not show weakness. "I haven't met my father for over sixteen years. Almost seventeen if I can add. I'm just scared if I meet him he won't be as I picture him."

Annabeth hugged Percy as silent tears went down his face, "I just don't want Poseidon to break my mom's heart again, he has already married before and even has a family of his own."

"But it could've been arranged or maybe he just fell in love again. It does happen. Percy, don't think too much of this there's a reason why your mother fell in love with him."

"Which is?"

Annabeth chuckles, "You really are a Seaweed Brain you know that right?"

"But I'm your Seaweed Brain."

She leans in to Percy, smiling halfway. "You got that right."

* * *

The past few days for the new married couple have been magical. They've traveled a little off in the countryside, walked on the beach, and even made love a couple of times. Today, Jason took out his new bride to see a part of the forest that was only filled with different kind of roses. It was a wonderful site to see, especially if roses were your favorite flower.

Later that day at night, Piper and Jason finished having dinner and decided to sleep early. They slept on the bed and soon Piper snoozed off when she felt Jason's arm around her waist. It was possibly one of her weirdest dream.

_(Dreamland) _

_She was standing in a dark room with candles as a only source of light. Outside, Piper can hear battle cries and the sound of cannons going on. Where was she? _

_"Piper!" Shouted a voice so familiar. _

_The French girl turns around to see her prince running towards her. Blood falling from a small gash in the left side of his cheek. His face was sweaty and dirty, his breathing unregularly as if he've been running a thousand miles. Jason was dressed in a knights armor with the mark of his kingdom (a lighting bolt) on his armor's cuirass. _

_Piper hugs Jason tightly kissing his lips. "What are you doing here?" She demanded but all she cared about was that he was still alive. _

_"They are coming in closer," he says moving around a little and collecting a couple of cloths to wipe the sweat from his forehead. _

_Now Piper knew where they were. Underneath her home. They used the basement when ever the kingdom was in war and needed to be safe. But why wasn't Silena with her? Or her mother? Why was she all alone down in the basement? _

_"Whose coming closer?" Asked Piper. _

_Jason looked at her weirdly, "The army! They are drawing nearer and we need to leave now!" He takes her hand and both run up the stairs, ending up in the kitchen. _

_Piper stops herself from leaving and runs to her room, "Wait! I need to get some things." She pulls away from Jason despite of his complaints. Piper picks up her skirt and runs to her room. Getting a couple of jewelry that was dear to her and also runs to Silena's room to get small blanket and also some of her sister's price precision. As Piper ran to Aphrodite's room a loud booming sound was heard. _

_She looks out the window to see a army marching, "Oh my god." She muttered as a knight was preparing to shoot a cannon in the bedroom window. "Jason!" Piper screamed but no one came. _

_And the cannon went on. _

_(End of Dreamland) _

Piper woke up screaming, sweat running down her face. Jason also woke up the second he heard his new wife scream.

"Piper, are you okay?" He asks, putting his arm around her shoulders.

She shakes her head, burying her face in his bare chest, "Jason I-" but Piper doesn't finish what she was going to say. Instead, the new bride broke down in tears.

Jason stroked her hair not knowing what just happened.

* * *

Luke woke up in the morning to prepare for training again with Percy, Leo, Frank and Nico. It's been nearly four or five weeks since him and Rachel made it to England. Her pregnancy has been doing well and his knight training also has been improving more. (Even if Luke didn't really need it.)

"Where are you going, love?" Asked Rachel, walking over to Luke and hugs him from behind.

The French man smiles turning around to kiss Rachel's lips. "Training, the usually."

"Are you goin to come back before dawn? Or in the early afternoon?"

He shrugs, pulling away to put on his boots, "Depends really. I might go to the village and see if they have," he leans in to kiss Rachel's now rounded stomach. "Baby clothes or materials."

Rachel giggles, running her hand thru her red hair. "I can't wait till this baby arrives," she pats her stomach. "She sure loves to kick the crap out of me."

"She?"

"Yeah it's going to be girl I'm certain." Since a young age Rachel always made predictions about the upcoming future and always got them right. Now, she's predicting she was having a baby girl.

Luke chuckled kissing once again Rachel's lips. "Oh well I'm certain it's a boy and if it's a girl then I'll love her as much as I love you." He kisses her one more time and leaves to have a quick breakfast.

After breakfast, Luke heads to the training grounds to see Nico and Leo already having a small sword fight. He can hear Leo shouting lame jokes while Nico only chuckles and says some good comebacks.

"Having fun?" Called out Luke, jogging over to his two friends.

Leo held up his arm as a way to say, "Don't kill me!" Nico puts his sword down. Luke looked at the once injured knight, happy to see him alive and well. He heard about Cameron ordering his death but it backfired once Thalia stepped in. If people knew who Cameron really was, a arrow would've been shot to his skull by now.

"Anyone released how everyone is tensed?" Asked Luke, noticing a bunch of the knights being a little more caution. They looked around and glared at each other, as if one them was expecting a attack from one another.

Leo shrugged, taking off his shirt and wrapped it around his waist. "Didn't you hear?" Luke shook his head. "Last night a village in another kingdom was attacked by France. It was burned to the ground."

"Then the royal family was beheaded in their beds! From what we heard only the kings son and his twelve daughter were the only ones who managed to escape."

"How did you get this information?"

"We found out this morning," said Nico. "While checking in the countryside Clarisse and her husband, Chris, found them in distress. They immediately took them into the infirmity."

Luke felt his blood boil in anger. He really was getting tired of the way the place he once called home was destroying other lives. Just because they couldn't be happy themselves with their own being. Luke felt ashamed to be French more than ever now.

"Are they okay though?" Asked Luke about the father and daughter.

Nico nodded. "The father only had a broken arm while his daughter is pretty shaken up from the events."

"But she'll be fine." Said another voice to the conversation. They looked to see Frank and Percy walking over to them. "I stopped by to talk to them and the daughter acted alright." Said Percy.

Luke sighed in relief. "Thank the gods then for that."

"Yeah, but I swear the minute I see the France symbol on a knights armor, I won't think twice when my sword goes thru his stomach."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," agreed Luke.

For the rest of the day they trained with their swords and also in combat. By the end of training it was early afternoon and the boys decided to head into the tent where Bane was serving lunch for the knights.

Percy and the rest of them grabbed a table and asked for a huge roasted pig.

"You got it!" Said Bane and started roasting the dead animal.

"How is Jason during back in a Scotland?" Asked Luke, not knowing that the prince got married and was in his honeymoon. For no one to have any suspicions, anyone who asked where Jason was they all said he was visiting his father.

But this was Luke, they trusted him despite the fact he came from France. Although it scared him to admit, Luke eventually confessed the others where he originally came from. (Since Percy and Annabeth knew). Of course, they all accepted him with open arms as they respected Luke since he returned the favor.

"Luke, Jason didn't visit his father," said Percy, receiving a strange look from the French man. "Him and Piper got married."

"Wait, what?" Asked Luke.

Percy told him from start to finish about Zeus wanting to marry Jason off but since he already loved Piper, they decided to get married in secret. Their closest friends as witnesses.

"I remember when my parents wanted to arrange a marriage with me and some girl." Said Luke but quickly regretted it.

Leo raised a brow, "Really? How old were you?"

The blonde shrugged, "Like thirteen?" Everyone gasped. "But they were planning the wedding to happen when we reached sixteen or eighteen."

Nico low whistled. "Damn I know I would run away if I was forced to married someone."

"We all would." Added Frank, as he himself wants to run away with Hazel from her crazy mother.

Then a hard laugh was heard. They all looked over to see Cameron and two of his knights walking towards them. He had his armor on meaning he probably was training also.

"You are all pathetic." He says, crossing his arms across his chest. "Arrange marriages are honestly better than finding true love and all of that fairytale bullshit."

Nico frowned at the sight of the prince who ordered his death to Lancelot. His glaze was caught by Cameron. "If it looks like you survived after all," he smirks. "How upsetting."

Nico was starting to get up from his seat but Leo grabs his wrist and forcefully brings him down to sit.

Cameron laughs again along with his knights. "Did I already made you upset? No wonder everyone is afraid to say anything at you."

Percy had about enough and slammed his glass cup on the table. The crash was so loud it made everyone stop what they were doing and look over at the scene that was unfolding.

"That's enough Cameron." He walked over to the prince and stood in front of him. "We don't want any trouble with you so it's better if you leave."

The prince laughs shaking his head. "You're just upset that I'm marrying the girl you love." Cameron grins as he watches Percy's face going red, making a fist. "That's right Jackson, while you are off to fight the war against France soon I'm going to be fucking Annabeth."

Then Percy's fist collided with Cameron's face as soon as the name Annabeth left his mouth. Everyone gasped and all of Percy's friends stood up from their seat. Luke just couldn't help but grin when he watch the prince fall down on the ground. Luke could've sworn he heard a little girl scream as soon as Percy's fist hit Cameron's. Nico and Leo just chuckled in the background. And Frank was getting ready to maybe hold Percy back.

Known of Cameron's knights dared to help him up. Ignoring his groans of pain but just snickered. He finally stood up and wipes the dirt on his armor. "What the hell is your problem?" He shouts, now all eyes on them.

"Don't you dare speak about the princess in such a way," said Percy, his green eyes turning darker like the sea in a storm.

"She is my future wife and I shall speak of her the way I won't to!"

"So that's you huh?" Spoke a new deep voice in the conversation.

Everyone gasped as they watched the new person walk in the tent. Some quickly went on one knee while the women curtsied. Cameron was confused on why there was a sudden respect for the stranger. He looks to see it was a man with short blonde hair and stormy grey eyes like Annabeth. Percy turns with amusement. "I was wondering when you were coming  
back." Said the commander.

He smiles, the same smile both Athena and Annabeth have. "Well I'm here now Jackson. Nice to see you again," then he frowns when his eyes collide with Cameron's blue ones. "So you're the bastard who is promised to my little sister?"

* * *

**Wow...hey my burrito is done cooking! *eats burrito* I'm just kidding I hate burritos with a passion. *spits out burrito* **

**Anyway, looks like Malcolm is back and already knows about his sisters arrange marriage? Should Cameron be frighten? Hell yeah! That's her big brother that he just met, I sense some tension building up soon. **

**Piper is having bad dreams? Are they possibly seeing something in the future?! Lol well see...**

**I'm going to warn you all now, as the story is starting to get more intense there will be some events that may cause some people uncomfortable or feel uneasy. There will be some sexual scenes (nothing to graphic though), war scenes, a rape, and some strong violence and language. I will give a warning in the beginning of the chapters if it contains anything of the following. This is the medieval times and things like this did happen and we all know it if you learned about Medieval times in your history class. I apologize to all of my younger readers under the age of 13 if you're not allowed to read these kinds of things. IF you want to know more about it just either PMS or ask in the review. **

**So anybody saw Viria's new art video? Oh my gods the feels were so strong I broke down crying. Like everything was so beautifully drawn and I just couldn't. It's on her tumblr under the name Viria and I believe it is also in YouTube. Just a little warning though, it doesn't contain some HOH spoilers so don't watch it unless you really want to or already finished the book. **

**So recently I've been obsessed with this story called "You Found Me," by WElanie21. It's a very good story but it is rated M but still check it out! The story gets better by each chapter I promise. Oh it also has Thalico, Jiper and other couples so it's not just percabeth.**

**What is...oh yeah I got asked to homecoming! Haha so if I don't update at the end of this month then blame it on homecoming not me. Hahaha I love you all! **

**Also I made a Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus music playlist based on the Prophecy of 7 plus the whole war, some couple love songs, and some just some songs that describes each character. Its on my profile that I will probably put up after this. **

**Here's a sample: **

**Burn - Ellie Goulding (Describes the whole war against Gaea and the one against Roman and Greeks)**

**Catch Me - Demi Lavato (A cute little love song of never letting the person go. So basically a Percabeth song) **

**Girl on Fire - Alicia Keys (This is literally Leo's song even tho he isn't a girl! Who agrees with me!) **

**So that's it of me and my weirdness! Until next time! **

**5 Reviews = Thalico **

**10 Reviews = Leyna **

**15 Reviews = Wedding day approaching **

**To all of my guests! Don't forget to use at least a fake name or a username for I can thank you properly! Thanks! **

**Love you all! **


End file.
